Star Wars The Wrath Of Vader FFVs
by gdedwards11
Summary: The Wrath of Vader
Page **215** of **215**

 **Star Wars**

 **Movie 1, STORY 1**

 **All Wrath of Vader**

 **movies combined**

Screenplay - WGAW Registry: 1642048 Unsolicited – Not asked for

The Wrath Of Vader

Original Screenplay written by Geoffrey D. Edwards

Under no circumstances will we/I release any of these screenplays

without the express permission of Lucas Films and/or Disney

GPS Address: 351 South Studio Dr.  
Lake Buena Vista, FL 32830

Mailing Address: 1675 N Buena Vista Dr  
Lake Buena Vista, FL 32830

 **Begin Lines**

(Consider the crying out of Darth Vader when he finds out the plight of Padme, partially at the History part).

 **EXT: SPACE – ROLLING TITLES**

 **Ext: FADE OR DO SOME KIND OF SCROLL TO STAR DESTROYER Facade**

 **INT: SPACE – STAR DESTROYER – COMMAND ROOM – DARK ATMOSPHERE – LOWER FLOOR OF STAR DESTROYER**

 **PAN UP a deck:**

An OBSERVATION AREA OF SORTS looking out the FRONT  
OF THE STAR DESTROYER (A BALCONY OF SORTS). Darth  
Vader stands with his back to the camera looking out at  
the stars through a full size observation window. (Breathing)

 **SLOWLY PAN IN ON DARTH'S BACK:**

The Emperor slowly walks up behind him.

 **EMPEROR  
** _ **Looking at his friend  
**_ …I am… sorry for your loss my friend.

Darth says nothing but continues to stare out into space.  
(Breathing).

 **Emperor cont.  
** I can feel your agony through the Dark Side. It  
is such that even I could not bear it. Your ability to use the  
Force to help you control your emotions is unprecedented.  
 _ **Beat  
**_ In time you could become as powerful as Darth Plagues.

 **DARTH  
** _ **Still staring out into space  
**_ What… is your bidding my master?

 **Emperor  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ That there might be something that I or the Empire could do to ease  
your pain.

 **Darth  
** _ **Still Staring  
**_ …Vengeance.  
 _ **Pause  
**_ Vengeance might ease my pain…

 **Emperor  
** Yes… yes your anger towards Obiwan, it makes you stronger yet.

 **Darth  
** _ **Turns to look at the Emperor  
**_ My mind tells me vengeance but my heart… my heart may never  
know peace.

 **Emperor  
** …In time, my friend you will learn to use this anger to master the  
Dark Side. Eventually it will do your every bidding.

 **Darth  
** I would trade my pain, anger, and strength for death if it would have  
me. The two begin to walk together followed by the emperor's  
guards.

 **Emperor  
** It is true, great agony torments you but you must trust me  
my old friend, in time it will pass.

 **Darth  
** I cannot bare it.

 **Emperor  
** Death… yes death could ease your pain but…

 **Darth  
** …What is it master?

 **Emperor  
** …The Empire needs you. I need you and you… need me.

 **Darth  
** It is true, I need you more than ever my master. Because now  
I need to give life to my love.

 **Emperor  
** Together my friend, together we will learn to control the Dark Side  
and together we will use it to bring peace to the Galaxy and to bring Padme to your  
side once again.

 **Darth  
** Padme is dead, it is… too late. Deep have I searched the Dark Side my  
master but the Dark Side has revealed nothing to me… nothing that would  
lead me to believe that there is… some other way to bring her back.

 **Emperor  
** Ah… yes, there are so many things that are hidden in the Force. Known  
only to a few, we must learn enough about its power that we might unlock  
the doors of knowledge. To unlock the secrets of the Dark Side.

 **Darth  
** _ **Changes subject  
**_ What would you have me to do for you my master?

 **Emperor  
** Are you sure you are ready?

 **Darth  
** Business… will be a good distraction.

 **Emperor  
** _ **Smiles, they stop walking. The Emperor looks at Darth  
**_ I have much to keep you distracted my friend. As of now, you  
are the leader over the entire Imperial Galaxy second only to me. Are you  
prepared for this charge my young apprentice?

 **Darth  
** I am… my master.

 **Emperor  
** Good…  
 _ **THEY WALK together again  
**_ There is much to do to put the Empire in a position of superiority.

 **Darth  
** _ **(Breathing) the whole time  
**_ Yes my master.

 **Emperor  
** In an attempt to build ships and army's for the Imperial war machine  
we have come up very short handed in man-power, we need help.

 **Darth  
** What can I do my master?

 **Emperor  
** _ **They stop walking again  
**_ We need men.

 **Darth  
** Yes?

 **Emperor  
** I need you to go to the nearby planets and recruit men for service.  
They… will be given quarters and pay. Treat them well at first, but if necessary  
you must bring them by force. Take as many Storm Troopers, Officers,  
and Soldiers as you need to accomplish this task. Leave only a complement  
behind if necessary.

 **Darth  
** _ **Pauses… thinks  
**_ But master, if we are to bring men who would be resistant, then it  
seems we are no longer promoting peace.

 **Emperor  
** I understand your confusion in this matter my friend but this is a necessary  
evil. If we are to finally restore peace, sacrifices must be made.

 **Darth  
** _ **Thinks again  
**_ If they resist, how shall I convince them of our need?

 **Emperor  
** You are the Sith Lord and you are the leader of the entire galaxy,  
people must understand that your commands must not be compromised.  
Make examples if necessary, they must not have a choice.

 **Darth  
** But peace my master?

 **Emperor  
** _ **Sinister  
**_ In time we will release those who choose not to remain in the employment  
of the Empire. You may… explain that to them if you must. Do you  
understand?

 **Darth  
** I do my master. (Breathing)

 **Emperor  
** Good… Now go and bring men! Bring about your task, forthright and  
with expedience so that we may thence continue your training.

 **Darth  
** It will be done master.

The Emperor laughs his great laugh. Darth departs from the  
Emperors side and calls for one of his officers on a COMM.. link.  
The officer approaches quickly.

 **MAJOR KALIN  
** Yes Lord Vader.

 **Darth  
** Get me the master ship builder.

 **Major Kalin  
** Yes sir.

The Major walks over to a wall comm.. and calls down to the ship  
builder's bay. He's in the background. Darth is looking over  
something on A data pad. The Major returns but with a fearful look.

 **Darth  
** What is the matter Major?

 **Major Kalin  
** I… I'm so sorry Lord Vader… It seems… the Master Ship builder…  
has… escaped.

 **Darth  
** What!

 **Major Kalin  
** Yes… I'm sorry sir… I…

 **Darth  
** …How?

 **Major Kalin  
** I… I don't know sir but I intend to find out, immediately

 **Darth  
** …WE… will get to the bottom of this Major, take me to the ship works.

 **Major Kalin  
** Yes sir, this way sir.

They walk off.

 **INT: STAR DESTROYER – SHIP BUILDERS BAY – LARGE  
\- BRIGHT**

There are six people lined up. The major and Darth walk  
over. Another officer is standing with them. The officer  
(CAPTAIN MUELLER) calls them to Attention and then  
snaps to Attention himself.

 **Major Kalin  
** At Ease Captain Mueller, are these the men… and women responsible  
for the doctor's escape?

 **Captain Mueller  
** Yes Major.

Suddenly Captain Mueller starts to gasp for air. He reaches up  
and grabs his throat. Soon he succumbs to strangulation as  
Darth Vader, using the Force, releases his grip on the man's  
airway. Captain Mueller falls dead.

 **Darth  
** _ **To the six soldiers, (Breathing)  
**_ Can any of you explain to me how one man can escape when there  
are six of you watching?

No one speaks at first, and then one of the Storm Troopers  
perks up.

 **STORM TROOPER 1  
** _ **Cocky  
**_ We're under-manned.

Darth gets face to face with the Storm Trooper.

 **Darth  
** You are what?

 **Trooper  
** _ **A little more tense now but still cocky  
**_ We're undermanned.

The Major also gets in the Storm Troopers face!

 **Major Kalin  
** We are undermanned **sir**! You are addressing Lord Vader. You are  
being very disrespectful soldier…

 **Darth  
** _ **Holds up a hand as to silence the Major  
**_ It's ok Major, let him speak. What was it you were saying soldier?

 **Trooper 1  
** We need help…

 **Darth  
** …You need help… guarding one man?

 **Trooper 1  
** Yeah, look around you, there's hardly enough men to guard all these  
people…

The Major is about to discipline the man but Darth holds up a  
hand again.

 **Trooper 1 cont.  
** We're tired, we work long hours, we're undermanned and underpaid…

The Major has a very frustrated look.

 **Trooper 1 cont.  
** …I mean, what are we supposed to do? We need sleep, we need time  
to ourselves… we need women!

 **Darth  
** _ **Shocked at the "We need women" comment  
**_ What are you to do… indeed?

Darth moves and faces the next man in the line of five.

 **Darth cont.  
** …What about you, do you think you need a woman… soldier?  
Are you underpaid?

The cocky Storm Trooper discovers he can't move, something  
is happening to him. He begins to shake violently, his  
uniform begins to smoke. The soldier Darth is face to face  
with now is trying to pay attention to Darth but having a  
hard time ignoring what's happening next to him.

 **Next man  
** Na… No sir. No I don't…

Soon the cocky Trooper is paying the ultimate price for his  
insolence. Flames burst from the joints and neck of his uniform.  
(SIMILAR TO THE MAN WHO MELTS AT THE END OF THE FIRST  
RADER'S OF THE LOST ARK).

He begins to scream, his uniform begins to melt. Eventually  
he is burnt to a crisp where he stood. The other five, trying  
to stay at attention, don't move but are terrified at what  
has just happened. The cocky soldier falls over and crumbles.

 **Darth  
** Now, would someone else like to explain to me why six soldiers couldn't  
keep track of one man?

No one speaks.

 **Major  
** Speak up, Lord Vader asked you a question.

Finally a short, stout, older man at the end of the line speaks up.

 **MR. KANE (EMPIRE UNIFORM)  
** Sir…

Darth moves down and goes face to face with Mr. Kane.

 **Mr. Kane cont.  
** I'm…

 **Darth  
** …You are what, are you underpaid too soldier?

 **Mr. Kane  
** _ **Intimidated now  
**_ No sir, the pay is fine... but I'm not a guard.

 **Darth  
** You're not a… What do you mean? That is your assignment,  
is it not?

 **Mr. Kane  
** Yes sir but I was not trained as a guard.

 **Darth  
** _ **Pauses angrily  
**_ What is your name?

 **Mr. Kane  
** Kane sir, Ulysses Kane sir, Chief Warrant Officer four.

 **Darth  
** And what is it that you do Mr. Kane?

 **Mr. Kane  
** I… I'm a Laser Welder sir.

Darth looks at him for a second then at the Major, then back at him.

 **Darth  
** What makes you think I won't kill you for your insolence?

 **Mr. Kane  
** Nothing Lord Vader, I failed you, any punishment would be just.

Darth looks at the other men.

 **Darth  
** _ **Referring to the other men in line with Kane  
**_ Do you know these men?

 **Kane  
** _ **Takes a quick look at the other men  
**_ No sir, don't even know their names sir.

Darth moves to the first man in line.

 **Darth  
** What is your name soldier?

 **Conner  
** Cccc… Conner sir.

 **Darth  
** And what do you do Mr. Conner?

 **Conner  
** I… I'm a computer technician sir.

Darth moves to the next man in line.

 **Darth  
** And you, what do you do?

 **Jessep  
** Computer and Droid repair sir.

 **Darth  
** Have you ever been a guard?

 **Jessep  
** No sir.

 **Darth  
** Have you ever had any training as a guard?

 **Jessep  
** No sir, no formal training. I pulled some guard duty during Republic  
training Camp.

 **Darth  
** But no formal… guard training, that was never your job?

 **Jessep  
** No sir.

 **Darth  
** How long have you been a computer repair technician?

 **Jessep  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Ah… about seven years sir.

Darth looks at the Major again. The Major looks uncomfortable.  
Darth moves to the next person in line.

 **Darth  
** You, what is your name?

The next person in line is a woman.

 **Cole  
** Cole sir.

 **Darth  
** And what do you do Miss. Cole?

 **Cole  
** Mrs. Cole sir, and I was a Finance officer for the Federation.

 **Darth  
** Have you ever had any formal training as a guard Mrs. Cole?

 **Cole  
** Like Jessep there sir, only during Basic Training.

 **Darth  
** And how long have you been a Finance officer… Mrs. Cole?

 **Cole  
** Twelve years sir.

Darth looks down in frustration. The Major very uncomfortable. Darth  
moves back to Mr. Kane.

 **Darth  
** Mr. Kane, how old are you?

 **Mr. Kane  
** Sixty-one sir.

 **Darth  
** And how long have you been a Laser Welder Mr. Kane?

 **Mr. Kane  
** Ah… thirty-seven years sir.

 **Darth  
** For the Republic?

 **Mr. Kane  
** Yes sir.

 **Darth  
** Why did you choose employment with the Empire?

 **Mr. Kane  
** I've… that's all I've done sir. It's all I know.

 **Darth  
** Are you good at it Mr. Kane?

 **Mr. Kane  
** I… I think so sir.

 **Darth  
** In-deed.  
 _ **Thinks  
**_ Would you like to be a welder again Mr. Kane?

 **Mr. Kane  
** Yes… yes sir, I would like that very much.

 **Darth  
** _ **Looks at the major  
**_ Major.

 **Major  
** Yes my lord?

 **Darth  
** Tell the Emperor that I may have solved some of his man power  
problems.

 **Major  
** I will my lord.

 **Darth  
** Also, find out what the other **guards** in this area or any other  
area for that matter, do for a living. If they have skills, we need  
to put them where they would best suite the Empire.

 **Major  
** Yes sir.

 **Darth  
** And Major…

 **Major  
** Yes my Lord?

 **Darth  
** It will be your responsibility to make sure that this gets done. Guards  
should be guards, welders should be welders, do you understand?

 **Major  
** Yes My Lord.

 **Darth  
** If I find out that someone is pulling guard when they would best be  
served somewhere else, I will deal with you… personally.

 **Major  
** _ **Uncomfortable again  
**_ Yes… my Lord.

 **Darth  
** Get on with it Major.

 **Major  
** Yes my Lord.

 **Darth  
** And Major...

 **Major  
** Yes my lord?

 **Darth  
** Find my ship builder, at all costs!

 **Major  
** Yes my Lord.

Darth looks at the other men and woman.

 **Darth  
** With exception to Mr. Kane, the rest of you may follow the Major,  
you are no longer guards.

They leave, Darth turns his attention to Mr. Kane again.

 **Darth cont.  
** You are now in charge of all ship building and welding for the Empire.  
Do you think you can handle that?

 **Mr. Kane  
** Oh, ah, yes sir.

 **Darth  
** Good, if anyone argues with you, you contact me.

 **Mr. Kane  
** I… I will sir.

 **Han – Story 2**

 **7 Ext: Geonosis - Han's village – night**

A village comes into view on the planet of Geonosis (where  
the Death star is being built in space). Within the Village,  
the camera pans/zooms in on a particular apartment.

 **9 Int: Hans home**

Inside, people sleep, a man, his wife, two children and a  
space pet. The camera picks up dark rooms, it's early in  
the morning, still dark **. A holographic alarm clock  
goes off, Han Solo** rolls over and shuts it off, (Played  
by Ashton Kutcher). His wife Kier rolls over and moans,  
Han gets up and goes into shower.

 **10 Int: Han's home – Kitchen – morning**

The next scene is of the family waking-up in the kitchen. Kier  
is making breakfast, the kids are eating, Han is reading the  
digital news.

 **Kier  
** _ **Very tired  
**_ You want Whamp eggs honey?

 **Han  
** _ **Still reading  
**_ Sure honey, you kids going to be late for tech?

 **Katz  
** Bommi is picking me up dad.

 **Devin  
** I still have a half hour before my transport comes.

 **Han  
** Ok… who is Bommi?

Kier cuts in before Katz can answer Hans question.

 **Kier  
** Ahhh… How's flying going honey?

 **Han  
** _ **Distracted  
**_ A… yeah… fine… I guess.

The space pet comes in (Species unknown), Kier puts a  
plate down for it.

 **Han cont.  
** Yeah, hey it's a paycheck.

The camera cuts.

 **11 Int: Han's home – by main entryway**

We see Devin getting on a transport, Han kisses Kier goodbye, goes  
into the port, gets in his speeder and heads off to work.

 **12 ext: Han's place of employment - Morning**

Han is standing outside his freighter ship chatting with other pilots.  
An Octopus like creature walks up and says something in his language.  
The others laugh obviously responding to something funny that the  
Octopus guy said.

The Octopus man opens a panel on his ship which is near Han's,  
flips some switches and starts to power it up. Han's co-pilot  
walks up (Hermann Goring) otherwise known as Goring.

 **Goring (German Accent)  
** _ **No personality at all  
**_ Let's go!

 **Han  
** _ **Looks at him funny  
**_ What's your rush?

 **Goring  
** _ **Stern  
**_ We have work to do, let's go!

 **Han  
** Last time I checked, I was in charge.

 **Goring  
** Ok Mr. In charge, let's see what management says about you  
standing around chit-chatting!

All of Han's buddies are watching this. They don't say anything  
but everyone is uncomfortable. Goring calls management on  
his comm.. Link.

 **Management 1 V.O.  
** Management.

 **Goring  
** Is there something in the company rule book about people having time  
to stand around and chit-chat?

 **Management 1 V.O.**

Um… Probably.

 **Goring  
** Well Mr. Solo seems to think so. He's been standing around  
chatting with his buddies all morning. He's wasting time!

Management calls Han on his Comm. Link.

 **Management 1 V.O.  
** Solo, what's the hold up?

 **Han  
** My ship is fired up, I'm waiting for the green light on fuel cell warm up.  
That's what most of us do before we take off. It keeps the ships from blowing  
up during takeoff. So we're all chatting in the mean time.

Management calls Goring back.

 **Management 1 V.O.  
** Goring, just do what the pilot says. He's in charge ok?

Goring is embarrassed now. Han and his buddies are half smiling  
in disgust, and looking at Goring like "What's your problem".

 **Solo's Buddy 1  
** I gotta go anyway Solo, I'll talk to you later.

The others agree and follow suite, Han looks at Goring sternly.

 **Han  
** _ **To goring  
**_ Great, you know all we were doing was having a little early morning  
chatter to break up the day and here you come spoiling everything.

 **Goring  
** Solo, I don't know what you're worried about, none of them like you  
anyway, they just act like they like you so they don't show dissension  
or something.

 **Han  
** _ **Gives him a look  
**_ Oh, that's nice, really nice, did your mother teach you to  
act like that?

Goring gets on the ship but doesn't respond to Han's comment. Han  
just shakes his head and climbs aboard behind him.

 **13 int: Freighter - cockpit**

(Camera cuts to the cockpit of Han's freighter).

(Camera shot from behind them through the front window).  
Shows that they're lifting off, we can see the other freighters  
through the window lifting off also.

 **14 EXT: imperial freighter ships lifting off**

 **15 Ext: (C.U.) Empire emblem on the side of one of the ships**

 **Pan back: to show fifty or so ships**

 **16 Ext: Space – imperial freighter ships**

 **13b Int: (pov)Han's cockpit**

Some of the ships can be seen jumping to Light Speed.

 **Goring  
** _ **Technical sounding  
**_ Coordinates received and programmed in, we're go for light  
speed.

 **Han  
** Roger, navigation computers set and ready?

 **Goring  
** Roger, all computers ready for light speed.

Han hits some switches on the panel above him and then  
pushes some levers on the panel in front of him. As in other  
movies we see the stars through the front window begin to  
stream line as they jump to light speed.

 **17 Ext: Overlooking planet – outside view**

 **Cut to: them coming out of light speed near a planet.  
(Name unknown at this time)**

 **13 Int: Cockpit – Hans ship**

 **Goring  
** Landing pattern plotted.

 **18 EXT: Han maneuvers the ship toward the planet.**

 **19 ext: Freighter ship - landing**

They set down near a manufacturing plant. Large doors open  
on their ship, the freight is loaded on, they take off.

 **Cut to space:**

They come out of light speed again near another planet (Pel-Ot).

 **18b Ext: Space – Han's Ship**

 **87 INT: Cockpit – Han and goring's pov - looking out front  
again**

Something is happening on the planet below. There are Empire  
ships around them in space.

 **13 INT: A voice comes over their comm..**

 **Empire Voice 1 V.O.  
** What are you guys doing here?

 **Han  
** Ah… we're here to pick up freight on the surface.

 **Voice 1 V.O.  
** We've got a bit of a fight going on here right now.

 **Han  
** I can see that.

 **Voice 1 V.O.  
** Do you want to come back later… oh wait a minute I think we're  
getting things secured down there, give us a minute.

 **Han  
** _ **Looks at Goring  
**_ Ok.

Several minutes pass, Han and Goring watch the fight rage on  
below. Then they see some Tie Fighters leave, then an Empire  
troop transport.

 **Voice 1 V.O.  
** Ok it's clear now, you can land.

 **Han  
** _ **Shrugs his shoulders, calls to the surface…  
**_ Empire 2673 requesting freighter bay location for freight transfer.

No response.

 **Han cont.  
** Empire 2673 requesting bay location for freight transfer, can anyone  
read me?

Another voice comes over their comm..

 **Empire Voice 2 V.O.  
** Empire 2673, ah… this is Empire Sub one, you're clear to  
land… any bay.

 **Han  
** Ah… ok.  
 _ **Looks at Goring  
**_ …find a place to land I guess.

Goring gets on the ship computer.

 **Goring  
** Zone three at eight two five.

 **Han  
** Roger.

 **20 Ext: Planet surface – Day**

 **13 Int: Han's ship – Cockpit - Atmosphere**

Han flips some switches and guides the ship in.

 **21 EXT: Guiding the ship in**

 **19 Cut to: Int: Han's ship landing**

When they land everything is a mess.

 **13b INT: Inside looking out**

Planet of Atrivis

 **20b EXT: Bodies laying everywhere - some helping others -  
buildings blown up - most structures leveled **

**22 Ext: Han gets out of his ship**

Goring stays in the ship. A man limps by tattered, Han stops him.

 **Han  
** Excuse me sir.

 **Gan Jet  
** Me?

 **Han  
** What the hell happened here?

 **Gan  
** You're Empire ain't you?

 **Han  
** Yeah, I guess I am.

 **Gan  
** Don't you know?

 **Han  
** …I'm a flunky pilot.

 **Gan  
** _ **Laugh's a little and looks around  
**_ This is your Great Galactic Empire's doing.

 **Han  
** What?

 **Gan  
** This, all of it, all this mayhem, the Empire did this! Say, what you  
doing here anyway?

 **Han  
** _ **Still in shock looking around…  
**_ We… ah… we were here to get some kind of freight.

 **Gan  
** _ **Looks at Han's ship  
**_ Oh yeah, well there's no freight. As you can see everything is gone,  
you're illustrious Empire blew it all up!

 **Han  
** Wha… why? Why would they do that? Why would they destroy  
their own freight?

 **Gan  
** _ **Still looking around  
**_ Don't know for sure, just rumor really. Seems some of our management  
told your Empire they wouldn't trade until the Empire paid up. We  
started letting other planets come in to trade with us.

Seems the Empire took exception to that. Supposedly they told our  
management that no one gets anything until the Empire gets what it  
needs.

Management must have told em where to blow it cause the next thing  
we know a platoon of Empire troopers, those guys in the white space  
suites, comes in and start shooting up the place.

Couple black ships, looked like… bow ties come in and starts  
bombing everything. It's over in minutes, most of my friends…  
 _ **Starts crying…  
**_ People I known all my life are dead, I ain't got no job no more.

 **Han  
** My god… I'm… I'm so sorry!

 **Gan  
** You're sorry, what the hell am I gonna do? We were minors, your Empire  
guys tossed some sort of mega explosive into the mines, everyone down  
there was crushed to death.

 **Han  
** _ **Looks at him with pity  
**_ …What are you going to do?

 **Gan  
** I don't know. Hey, you might want to get out of here while you  
can. Rumor has it they're coming back to mine it themselves, there's talk  
about forced labor and such.

Guess I'll try to get my family together and get out of here somehow.  
 _ **Changes his demeanor  
**_ Hey, you got a big ship, how's about you wait for me and my  
family, we can leave with you?

 **Han  
** _ **Knows he can't do that  
**_ Ah, sure pal, go get em, we'll wait for ya.

 **Gan  
** Hey you seem like a good guy, what-r-ya working for the Empire  
for anyway?

 **Han  
** I thought it was a good job, I'm having second thoughts though.

 **Gan  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ You might not want to tell them that.

 **Han  
** No, you're probably right.

Han starts walking back to his ship, he looks back. Gan is leaving  
in a hurry, probably to get his family and come back. Han climbs  
back aboard his ship, he speaks to Goring.

 **13 Int: Hann's ship - cockpit**

 **Han  
** Let's get out of here!

 **Goring  
** Why?

 **Han  
** That guy wants a ride out of here.

 **Goring  
** We can't do that!

 **Han  
** Why do you think I said let's get out of here! Besides, I think the  
Empire is coming back for more.

 **Goring  
** So, we're Empire, we'll be ok, let's stay and watch.

 **Han  
** _ **Looks at him funny again  
**_ No thanks pal, if it's all the same to you, I don't really want  
to watch that.

Goring just laugh's a little under his breath and helps Han  
get the ship back in space.

2GS-91E20 – Core Worlds (planet name).

 **18 EXT: When they come out of light speed at their next  
destination**

 **13 Han calls for a bay. This time he gets a reply.**

 **Empire Voice 3 V.O.  
** …Ok Empire 2673, bay four, Zone nine, vector 9595.

 **Han  
** Well, that's better, sounds like everything is normal here.

Goring smiles an evil smile and nods but doesn't look at Han. The  
ship jerks a little and down they go.

 **23 Ext: Next planet – Day – Virujansi - Surface (Planet name)**

But when they arrive, Imperial Storm Troopers and men in Empire  
Uniforms are all over, some of the local workers are being escorted  
at gun point, they're being pushed around hostile. Han gets out  
again, Goring stays behind, Han walks up to a worker with caution.

 **Planet Vir worker 1  
** What-da you want Empire Scum?

 **Han  
** _ **Taken aback  
**_ Ah… I was um… hoping to pick up some freight.

 **Vir Worker 1  
** You got a manifest?

Han hands him a digital manifest.

 **Han cont.  
** Yeah, right here.

 **Vir Worker 1  
** _ **Calms down a little  
**_ Oh, ok, well we'll have ya loaded in a minute.

 **Han  
** Ok, I'll wait by my ship.

Han walks back to his ship. The camera shows someone loading  
freight onto Han's ship. When they finish, Han and Goring take  
off for another planet. They make the jump to light speed and  
Han settles back.

 **18 Ext: Han's ship – space**

 **13 Int: Space – cockpit – Han's ship**

 **Han cont.  
** You know, I'm not too sure about what we're doing here.

Goring doesn't speak.

 **Han cont.  
** I mean, it just seems kind of… I don't know… wrong I guess.

 **Goring  
** Do you have a good job?

 **Han  
** Yeah.

 **Goring  
** Are you making a good home for your family?

 **Han  
** Yeah.

 **Goring  
** Then what are you worried about?

 **Han  
** …My civil conscience I guess.

Goring just laugh's a little but doesn't look at Han.

 **Han cont.  
** Don't you care about all those people that can't get supplies?

No response.

 **Han cont.  
** And those people at the factories and the mines, They work so hard but  
the Empire doesn't pay them anything.

 **Goring  
** No!

 **Han  
** I…  
 _ **Stops mid sentence  
**_ …really?

Goring doesn't respond.

 **Han cont.  
** Why?

 **Goring  
** You Humon's, you talk too much and you ask too many questions!

 **Han  
** And Stak are about as friendly as Dag's and you smell like Bantha  
Poo!

 **Goring  
** Good, then we understand each other, now shut up and keep flying!

 **Han  
** Fine!  
 _ **To himself…  
**_ Very mature Han, very mature.

Silence for a moment then Han starts talking again, Goring gets  
exasperated at the fact that he thought he was finally going to  
get some peace.

 **Han cont.  
** It just seems like maybe we're working for the wrong side.

 **Goring  
** The wrong what?

 **Han  
** You know, maybe these Empire guys aren't on the up and up.

 **Goring  
** _ **Thinks a minute  
**_ I'm not worried about it and if you know what's good for you,  
you won't either!

 **Han  
** Now what's that supposed to mean?

 **Comm. V.O.  
** Empire HQ to 2673.

Han gives Goring another dirty look and then answers.

 **Han  
** 2673 go ahead.

 **Comm. V.O.  
** How much room do you have, we have a real important pick-up and  
you guys are right in the area?

 **Han  
** We…  
 _ **Glares at Goring again  
**_ …we got room.

 **Comm. V.O.  
** Sending you the coordinates.

 **Han  
** _ **Flips a switch on the dash and pushes some buttons  
**_ Ready to receive.

 **cut:**

 **21 int: Han's home – Night – Living room**

The kids are in bed, the space pet is quiet, Han is reading the  
digital paper, Kier is watching something on their version of TV.

 **Kier  
** _ **From another part of the room  
**_ So, how was work?

 **Han  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ Weird!

 **Kier  
** Really, your co-pilot again?

 **Han  
** He's part of the problem.

Kier walks over and sits next to him.

 **Kier  
** Why, what is it?

 **Han  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ I don't know… it's my conscience I guess.

 **Kier  
** Your conscience?

 **Han  
** Yeah… I don't know maybe Goring's right but we land at all these places  
and the Empire is everywhere.

 **Kier  
** Yeah, so, they're the new Government, that's not so unusual?

 **Han  
** We got to one place and it had been destroyed. I talked to a guy that survived  
the attack and he said the Empire did it.

 **Kier  
** Really?

 **Han  
** Yeah, and when we went to the next planet to pick up freight things  
seemed normal but when we landed, the Empire was there again and they  
had basically taken everyone at the plant hostage. Everyone was on  
edge, it just didn't seem right.

Kier is looking at him almost shocked.

 **Han cont.  
** I talked to one of the Empire Storm Troopers and, well, he told me  
not to tell anyone so don't repeat this, but he said that the Empire is taking  
over everything and they're not paying for it.

 **Kier  
** Not pa… they have to pay don't they? I mean even if the government  
wants something they usually pay for it don't they?

 **Han  
** To my knowledge.

 **Kier  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Well, that does sound strange. Maybe some of these people don't  
like the Empire, maybe they're resisting and the Empire has to force their  
hand a little.

 **Han  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Ah, you're probably right.  
 _ **Changes the subject  
**_ Does it bother you that I'm gone a lot?

 **Kier  
** _ **Paying attention to the TV again  
**_ …not really.

 **Han  
** Well that's what I… what?

Kier starts laughing, moves over and sits in his lap.

 **Kier  
** Of course we miss you.

They kiss.

 **Kier cont.  
** How do you feel about being gone all the time.

 **Han  
** _ **Pays her back  
**_ I don't mind.

She looks at him shocked for a second then realizes he's kidding  
her now. She socks him in the arm, Han starts laughing, they  
kiss and cuddle.

 **25 Ext: Outside Han's home – Morning – Warm – clear -  
sunny**

Han leaves for work in the morning. It's early, she is still in her  
pajama's and the kids are just getting up looking drowsy and  
hungry. Camera sees them in the background. Han and Kier  
kiss and he leaves.

 **Cut to: Han as he walks through a door leading into the  
space port (garage) at the front of the house. He lifts  
off over the house and takes off.**

 **Cut to: Han as he arrives and lands at the Empire shipping  
and freight facility.**

 **26 Int: Han's place of employment – morning**

Han checks in, he's standing in line, people swipe their employee  
card as they pass through some sort of detector. There are  
Storm Troopers all around and men in Empire uniforms doing  
whatever they do.

Two Storm Troopers are monitoring the detectors as people pass  
through. When Han reaches the detector, he swipes his card but  
a different sound comes out and a red light flashes, a Storm  
Trooper walks over.

 **HC Storm Trooper 1  
** Swipe again please.

Han looks around, smiles embarrassed and swipes his card again,  
the same thing happens.

 **HC Storm Trooper 1 cont.  
** Name?

 **Han  
** Han… Solo.

The Storm Trooper checks a digital roster, then looks up.

 **Trooper 1  
** Han Solo?

 **Han  
** _ **The usual smart ass  
**_ Didn't I just say that?

The trooper signals for other Storm Troopers to come over. Everyone,  
including Han is watching them.

 **Trooper 1  
** Take this one to the Captains office.

They grab Han on either arm and start escorting him off.

 **Han  
** What the… when… what did I do?

 **Storm Trooper 2a  
** _ **On Hans right  
**_ I don't know pal, you'll find out from the Captain.

They take Han into an office.

 **Storm Trooper 2a cont.  
** Sit.

Han sits in a chair opposite a desk of sorts, he's still watching  
them.

 **Storm Trooper 2a cont.  
** The Captain will be along shortly.

 **Han  
** Ok.

They leave, Han looks around. Soon a large man in an Empire  
uniform walks in. Han tries to offer him a hand-shake but the  
Captain ignores him and sits down at his desk facing Han.

He doesn't look at Han while he's looking at some digital pads.  
Then he clicks on a keyboard and looks at a monitor to his right.

 **Captain Grimminger  
** Solo?

 **Han  
** Why does everyone ask me that, don't you have it written  
down somewhere?

 **Grimminger  
** _ **Exasperated!  
**_ Just answer the question!

 **Han  
** Yeah, Han Solo, yeah!

 **Grimminger  
** I am an Empire Captain.

 **Han  
** …Great.

 **Grimminger  
** _ **Stands up in anger  
**_ Sir, you will address me as Sir!

 **Han  
** _ **A little surprised  
**_ Ok… ah… Sir.

Grimminger sits down still looking angrily at Han, then he  
looks at some other digital matter, then he looks up again.

 **Grimminger  
** Who do you work for Solo?

 **Han  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ …Admiral Bludau?

 **Grimminger  
** That's not what I mean. What organization do you work for?  
Sir!

 **Han  
** Oh, ah… the Empire… sir.

 **Grimminger  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ So why would you tell someone you thought you might be working  
for the "wrong side".

 **Han  
** What… I…

 **Grimminger  
** Did you have a conversation yesterday with someone named…  
 _ **Looks at his pad  
**_ Goring?

 **Han  
** Gor… my co-pilot, yeah I… oh, yeah I guess I did say something to  
that effect.  
 _ **To himself  
**_ That son-of-a…

 **Grimminger  
** Well, that's alright Solo…

 **Han  
** _ **Starts to get up  
**_ Good, cause I just want to go back to work…

 **Grimminger  
** _ **Calmly now, signals him to stay seated  
**_ Oh, you'll be going back to work after about three days.

 **Han  
** Three days, what, am I being put out of work for something?

Grimminger clicks a button on his desk and opens a comm.. line.

 **Grimminger  
** Would you please come back to my office.

 **Storm Trooper 1 V.O.  
** Yes sir.

 **Grimminger  
** Or something… We like to call it "Re-education camp".

 **Han  
** Re… what?

The two guards enter again.

 **Grimminger  
** Take Mr. Solo to school gentlemen.

The two Storm Troopers take him by his arms again.

 **Han  
** Schoo… wait…  
 _ **As they're hauling him off…  
**_ I'll be good! I'll look the other way! C'mon guys!

 **Storm Trooper 1  
** C'mon pal, we're going to school now.

 **Grimminger  
** _ **Calls to Han from his office  
**_ Hey Solo!

They stop, Han turns to look.

 **Grimminger cont.  
** A little advice?

 **Han  
** A… yes… sir?

 **Grimminger  
** Don't resist, the more you resist the more it hurts!

The Captain starts laughing.

 **Han  
** Hurts?

They start pulling him along again. Han tries to reason  
with the Storm Troopers. They take him away.

 **27 ext: Han's place of employment – Parking garage  
– Still morning**

 **28 Cut to: the Storm Troopers escorting Han through  
the parking garage.**

As they're walking him, he notices that they're passing  
right by his speeder. Han carefully reaches into his pocket  
and pulls out a small remote, he presses it. His speeder  
comes to life. The Storm Troopers don't notice.

Suddenly Han pulls the guy on his right down and  
secretly grabs his weapon. When the trooper pulls Han  
upright again, Han shoots the guy on his left and butt-  
strokes the guy on his right knocking him to the floor.  
It's just the break he needs.

He dives into his speeder and fly's out of the garage  
while practically laying upside down. The one Storm  
Trooper fires at him but Han escapes and fly's off.

 **29 Ext: Atmosphere – flying – Han's speeder**

He's looking back but no one is giving chase yet. He's  
somewhat composed but watchful. He fly's around all  
day trying to think of what to do.

 **30 Ext: Han's speeder – Night**

It's late, he finally decides to go home.

 **7 Ext: Han's home – Night**

He can see his little apartment village. He lands slowly  
but things look strangely dark. He puts down in his  
space port, climbs out, walks out of the port and up to  
his front door.

The door is wide open. There are laser blasts everywhere.  
(It's dark but we can still see them). There are still some  
burning embers from the blasts, he starts to freak. He  
enters carefully.

No lights, the place is a mess. He calls out for his family  
a couple times

 **Han cont.  
** Kier… Devon… Katz… Kier… Devon… Katz…

As he approaches the hall leading to the bedrooms he  
sees the space pet. It's dead, blasted to a crisp. Now  
he panics and starts kicking in doors. When he reaches  
the last door it's closed and there's no laser blasts, he's  
shaking

It's clean, no blast marks… He starts to whimper a little.  
When he opens the door he sees it. They're piled on  
top of each other. Still smoldering from the laser blasts,  
dead and in a heap. Han cries loudly now, he runs to them.

He gets down and cradles the remains of his two children.  
Now he's crying tears of pure agony. Then he cradles his  
wife's head in his arms. He calls her name, shaking her as  
if he might somehow revive her.

 **Han cont.  
** Kier…Kier… wake up. Kier!

Finally he just sobs.

 **Time passes:**

Something startles him awake.

 **Han  
** Oh my god, they're out there!

He looks down, he starts to sob again, he lays his  
wife's head down and gets up. He quietly goes into  
his bedroom and extracts a small blaster from an  
electrically opening drawer. He checks to see if it's  
charged, it is. Another noise.

 **Han cont.  
** Shit, shit, shit!

He starts to leave but turns one more time to look at his  
family. He whimpers again, then runs to the front door.  
As he approaches the door he sees movement outside  
and stops. He turns and runs to the kitchen. Trapped,  
the garage is on the other side of the wall, no entrance.

 **Han cont.  
** Why don't they build these places with doors to the ports?

He knows he's going to make a lot of noise but he  
stands back and blasts the wall a couple of times.  
The blaster doesn't do a lot but he charges the wall  
and he does break through. He's on the ground in  
the space port now but he gets up quickly.

 **31 Cut to: the people outside are hearing this**

 **32 Cut to: Han - He jumps in his speeder and fires it up**

 **Han cont.  
** If I lift off they'll be watching for me…

He pulls out the blaster again and shoots up the  
back wall of the port. Some Storm Troopers on  
the other side get blasted in the process. Han  
guns the speeder and crashes through the back  
wall of the port…

 **35 ext: Back of Han's home – flying away**

...knocking down the already shot up Storm Troopers.

His speeder is badly damaged by the crash but he's  
still flying. They're shooting at him! Four of the Storm  
Troopers jump on speeder bikes and give chase firing  
as they go. Han is an exemplary pilot, dipping and  
swooping to avoid getting hit.

Some shots hit his speeder but he's still going. Eventually  
he sees traffic down and in front of him. He dives the  
speeder toward the traffic. The Storm Troopers are  
gaining and still shooting at him. Han gets to the traffic  
and joins in quickly.

The Storm Troopers destroy a couple vehicles but they  
miss Han's. They can't see him anymore. The traffic  
reacts.

 **36 Ext: Storm troopers – pursuing han**

 **Trooper 3a  
** _ **Gets on a comm. Unit  
**_ He's in traffic headed toward the main city!

 **Voice 2 V.O.  
** That's ok, we'll alert the troops in the city that he's coming.  
Come back here and we'll head for the city in platoon  
formation.

 **Trooper 3a  
** Roger.

 **37 Ext: Atmosphere – night – flying - Speeder**

Han looks back, no one is following. He's still whimpering,  
he thinks.

 **Han  
** _ **Utters a friends name to himself  
**_ Yahi!

He speeds off eventually arriving at his friends house, he  
lands.

 **38 Yahi's home – night – front door**

He runs to the front door and knocks loudly. It's very  
late, it takes a moment for Yahi's wife Conti to get to  
the front door, she opens it.

 **Conti  
** _ **Wiping sleep from her eyes  
**_ Han, is that you? What the…

 **Han  
** _ **Desperately  
**_ …Conti, where's Yahi?

 **Conti  
** Han… it's late, what are ya…

 **Han  
** …Conti, it's really important, where's Yahi?

 **Conti  
** _ **She's sleepy  
**_ Ah, well, he's at work Han… he works nights, why?

 **Han  
** Conti you have to call him. You have to call him and tell  
him to get out of there right now. Tell him to come home,  
pack you guys up and get out of here!

 **Conti  
** Han, Han what-r-ya talking about?

 **Han  
** It's the Empire Conti. They're taking over! They're taking  
over everything!

 **Conti  
** Han, we know that.

 **Han  
** Ya… you do?

 **Conti  
** Yeah Han, Yahi knows all about that, we all do. Yahi said  
that if we just go along with whatever they say we shouldn't  
have any problems.

 **Han  
** _ **Shocked  
**_ You're ok with this?

 **Conti  
** No, we're not really ok with it but we're going along with  
it. Yahi said we'd be safe that way.

 **Han  
** Wha… Conti, no you're not safe! They're over-running  
everything, they're steeling, they're killing people…

 **Conti  
** Wa…wa…wa… what do you mean they're… they're killing  
people? Who did they kill?

 **Han  
** _ **Starts whimpering again…  
**_ Oh god Conti, they… they're all… gone. They're all…

 **Conti  
** …Han who, who's gone?

 **Han  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ Conti… they killed Kier!

 **Conti  
** What!?

 **Han  
** _ **Starts crying  
**_ They came to my house while I was on the run and they  
killed Kier and the kids! They're all dead!

 **Conti  
** Oh my god, Han… what… what makes you think it was  
the Empire?

 **Han  
** _ **Stalls for a moment**_

Well, I… they were going to take me to some sort of re-education  
camp or something. I…

 **Conti**

…Re-education camp, what are you talking about, what the hell did you do?

 **Han  
** Conti… it doesn't matter… Conti… I… well… I was complaining  
to my co-pilot about how they were doing evil things and he…

 **Conti  
** …Geese Han… did anyone follow you here?

She looks around.

 **Han  
** No… I… what? No… I don't… think so…  
Geese Conti…

Han turns around and starts back toward his speeder, he yells back to her.

 **Han cont.  
** …Get out of here Conti, you're not safe. No one is! It's only  
a matter of time!

 **38 Ext: Atmosphere – night – Han's speeder - flying**

He jumps in his speeder and takes off in a flash. She tries  
to get his attention but he's gone. Han is flying along and  
sobbing again.

But after a few moments his crying turns to anger. He  
begins to change the expression on his face. He clinches  
his teeth and starts breathing heavily. Spit comes from  
his mouth, he flails around and bangs on the seats  
with his fists.

Now he's just killer angry! He veers the speeder off and  
heads toward the Empire ship facility where he worked.

 **39 Ext: Han's place of Employment – Night**

He lands near the facility and low crawls over to a wall  
that surrounds it. There's a laser fence in place and it's  
all around. He thinks.

 **40 Ext: Hans Speeder**

It fly's past the camera at full speed and crashes into the  
laser fence. The speeder explodes and disintegrates. He  
watches low from a distance.

Soon an Empire emergency team arrives to see what  
happened. As he'd hoped, they lower the fence to  
investigate. Han sneaks past them, climbs over a wall  
and disappears into the night.

 **41 Ext: night – Empire Freight plaza – clear - calm**

He's sneaking around and almost walks into some light  
where they might have seen him. He sees a group  
loading and unloading larger freighter ships. Much  
larger than the ones he flew.

He sees an open bay on one of the ships. No one is  
around so he sneaks aboard. The next scene is of a  
storage compartment door closing.

 **42 Int: Imperial freighter**

Inside the compartment Han waits for the ship to lift  
off. After a time, and the ship as been traveling some,

 **43 Int: freighter ship – Misc Freight area - outside  
Store room**

Han gets up and peaks out the door. At first there's  
just a large bay with some miscellaneous freight  
around. But then a Storm Trooper appears. Obviously  
on some kind of roving guard job. Han quickly and  
quietly closes the door, he thinks…

When the Trooper walks past Han grabs him and  
pulls him in.

 **44 Int: Imperial freighter – Misc Store room – very  
little light**

It's a bit dark but we can see the two of them going at it.  
Han still not quite a veteran, is getting his butt kicked.

But he's angry enough about his family that his  
determination is spiked. The Storm Trooper is throwing  
Han all over the place, his punches and kicks are hitting  
their target and landing on Han hard! He could win but  
he makes the mistake of throwing Han into a bunch of  
freight.

Machine parts, the packaging breaks open. Han feels a  
hands on his back. The freight piece is heavy, as the  
Trooper hauls Han up for another beating Han hits him  
in the head with the part. The strike comes so hard that  
the Trooper spins before hitting the ground. Han also  
falls, the Trooper lands on Han's legs.

The fight is over, Han strains to see that the trooper  
is out cold. Han uses his feet to push the trooper off.  
He looks at his side to see that his little blaster is still  
secured. He shakes his head and make that "I can't  
believe I didn't think of that" look.

Han turns on the light. He notices the Troopers weapon.  
He picks it up and looks it over. Then Han does a double  
take, he's eyeing the Troopers uniform. He starts to pull  
the man's uniform off of him.

 **44: Int: Han – misc store room - in the Storm  
Trooper uniform**

As he sneaks out, several men, Empire and Storm Troopers  
come running, Han is terrified.

 **Empire Captain  
** What's going on, we registered a commotion in freighter  
bay nine A?

 **Han  
** Oh… ah… yeah, ah, some freight fell over in there and ah…  
I heard it fall so I ah, went in and picked it up. It's fine,  
all secure.

 **Captain  
** You picked it up?

 **Han  
** Ah… ye… yes sir, well there wasn't an…

 **Captain  
** …I don't care if there wasn't anyone around, next time you  
need help, call for a labor detail.

 **Han  
** Oh… ah… yes sir, yes sir.

The Captain opens the door and peaks in. Cargo secured, no  
unconscious guards laying around. Han is still freaking under  
his helmet.

 **Captain  
** _ **Looks at Han  
**_ Nice job.

 **Han  
** Oh… ah… yes sir. Thank you sir.

 **Captain  
** Carry on Trooper.

Han salutes him and starts a nefarious patrol.

 **Han  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Geese!

The man Han whacked never surfaced.

 **45 Ext: View of Kashyyyk**

The freighter lands. Han watches, and participates a little,  
the Empire takes mined materials, fabricated machines and  
such, and never pays for them. Sometimes they killed in  
the process. No regard for life.

 **46 Ext: Kashyyyk – Day**

At one of the stops Han takes particular notice of the  
inhabitants of the planet as being tall and hairy creatures  
that seemed to growl instead of talk.

 **Han  
** _ **To another Storm Trooper  
**_ What planet are we on?

 **Storm Trooper 6  
** Kashyyyk, the Wookie planet.

 **Han  
** Ah… Thanks. (Wherever the hell that is)

Han watches as some high ranking Empire officers argue  
with one of the Wookie's.

 **Ks Officer 6  
** …All of these trees! All of them!

 **Tandeni (Wookie leader 1)  
** (Growls something)

 **Ks Officer 6  
** For decoration! You have a problem with that?

 **Tandeni  
** (Growls)

 **Ks Officer 6  
** Whenever the Empire feels like it. You want to argue,  
I can find someone else to deal with.

 **Tandeni  
** (G-SC) What I want to do is…

The officer signals a couple of Storm Troopers over.

 **Ks Officer 6  
** …Kill him!

They fire on Tandeni killing him. Other Wookie's growl loudly.

 **Han  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Geese!

 **Ks Officer 6  
** Now, find someone I can talk to or I'll just have to keep killing  
you ugly things until I get some satisfaction!

 **47 Cut to: Space again - They're going to another  
planet**

 **48 Int: Storm Trooper coach seating**

The Empire soldiers were heartless. This makes Han even  
angrier.

 **41 Ext: Geonosis – Imperial space port – Night**

Eventually they land back on Geonosis. Forced labor  
unloads the ship. Han sees Empire soldiers and Storm  
Troopers manhandling and pushing the laborers around.  
Han does it also just for show.

 **Han  
** _ **Pushes the man in front of him  
**_ C'mon you, put your…

But the laborer isn't having any of it and shoves Han to the  
ground. Just as quickly, other Empire and Storm Troopers  
are on the situation. Han gets up just as one of the Storm  
Troopers is about to execute the man, Han stops him…

 **Han  
** …Woe, woe, don't do that!

 **Storm Trooper 5  
** _ **Calmly in military form  
**_ He broke the rules, he has to be killed.

The Storm Trooper takes aim again, Han stops him again.

 **Han  
** Hey, who's gonna carry this if you kill him?

 **Trooper 5  
** I don't know, that's the rules, we'll find someone else!

 **Han  
** Good, then you can take his place.

 **Trooper 5  
** What?

 **Han  
** You heard me, you kill him and you can take his place!

 **Trooper 5  
** What-r-ya some kind of whack job? Who are you to be giving  
orders?

 **Han  
** No one.

 **Trooper 5  
** Right, now get out…

 **Han  
** _ **Yells…  
**_ …Fine, shoot him then and when they ask why it took so  
long, you can explain!

 **Trooper 5  
** _ **Frustrated, thinks  
**_ Fine, I'm sure they'll understand. Why's this guys so important  
to you anyway?

 **Han  
** Him, he's not, but production is. That's what I'm all about,  
production. I really don't care for guys that slow things down just  
for the sake of sport!

 **Trooper 5  
** Sp… sport, what the hell does that mean?

 **Han  
** It means you would screw up production just for the fun of  
killing!

 **Trooper 5  
** _ **Stands back a little  
**_ Sport, alright Mac, have it your way. But I'm gonna report this  
to headquarters. We'll see what they say.

 **Han  
** That's fine, just remember, I got my side of the story to pal.

The Soldiers and the Troopers leave. The laborer stands  
up and looks at Han.

 **Laborer  
** Thanks.

Han rifle butts the man in the stomach.

 **Han  
** Pick that damn thing up and don't push your luck again!

 **Laborer  
** _ **Picks up the freight while holding his stomach  
**_ I won't!

 **49 Ext: Imperial storm trooper barracks – Night**

It's night, Han follow Storm Troopers to their quarters.

 **49 Int: Imperial storm trooper barracks – misc  
corridor – Night**

They all enter their rooms. Han watches, he looks  
at his right arm. "R-67". He looks at the door. "R-67".  
He pushes on the handle. An automated voice activated  
women comes on.

 **Door Voice V.O.  
** Please confirm name recognition.

 **Han  
** Ah…

 **Door Voice V.O.  
** R-67 confirmed.

The door pops open.

 **Han  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Must be the vocal emitter in this helmet.

He enters the room.

 **50 storm trooper quarters - dark**

It's small, the lights come on automatically. It's a  
nice apartment, Han closes the door.

 **Han  
** Hello.

No answer, he puts the weapon down and takes off  
his helmet.

 **Han cont.  
** Man, how can they stand wearing those things all day?

He looks around. He finds food, its ok but it's food. He  
looks out the only window while he's eating. He does  
a double-take. Outside his window is a fenced in area  
with Imperial personnel Shuttles.

He feels around the window for some way to open  
it. He tries digging at the seal with a metal object  
lying on the table behind him but it doesn't do  
anything. He looks around for something else and  
then eyes the Storm Trooper weapon. He picks it  
up and looks it over.

He sets a dial on it and fires at a chair. It cuts a  
hole in the chair. He fires it at the seal around  
the window. At first no effect. He sets the dial on  
the weapon one notch higher and fires again. Now  
the seal begins to smoke and melt. He waves the  
smoke off.

 **Han cont.  
** All I need is for the smoke alarm to go off.

Soon the window falls toward him. He drops the  
weapon and catches the window just before it falls  
on the floor and breaks. The edges are hot. He reacts  
to that but sets the window down gently.

He puts the helmet back on, picks up the weapon and  
climbs out.

 **51 Ext: Night – outside storm trooper barracks**

He's ground level but now he has to deal with the  
guard at the entrance. He walks up in his Storm  
Trooper uniform.

 **52 Ext: Night – guard shack**

 **Shuttle Guard  
** Can I help you?

 **Han  
** I need a shuttle.

 **Guard  
** Authorization please.

 **Han  
** _ **Cocky  
**_ I don't need an authorization.

 **Guard  
** _ **Cocky back  
**_ Everyone needs authorization.

 **Han  
** Not… me.

 **Guard  
** Oh… well then… no authorization, no shuttle.

 **Han  
** _ **Thinks then starts to walk away  
**_ Fine, you're going to make me go back to the Emperor for  
authorization… he'll probably execute me for incompetence or  
something but fine…

 **Guard  
** Wait…wait, what did you say?

 **Han  
** _ **Walks back  
**_ The Emperor, he needs a shuttle.

 **Guard  
** The Emperor ha?

 **Han  
** The Emperor, I'm sorry pal I just assumed you knew.

 **Guard  
** No… no, I didn't hear anything about this.

 **Han  
** Hey, you're just doing your job, I'm sure the Emperor will  
understand. I'll just…

 **Guard  
** …Wait, no, no…  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ The Emperor ha?

 **Han  
** Called me right into his chambers. Hell I thought I'd done something  
wrong, nervous as hell!

They both laugh a little.

 **Guard  
** Yeah right? So what's he ah… want it for?

 **Han  
** Oh man, I don't know! "Gee Sir, what do you need  
a shuttle for?"

 **Guard  
** Yeah, yeah, I get your point.  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ Ok, hey anything to help the effort.

He reaches back and grabs a pass key of sorts and  
hands it to Han.

 **Han  
** _ **Takes it  
**_ Right! That's… right, anything for the Empire. Hey, who knows,  
you might even get a commendation for this.

 **Guard  
** Yeah, wow, you might be right. "Command decision and  
such" right?

 **Han  
** Right!  
 _ **Walks away  
**_ Sucker.

 **53 Ext: Han – personnel shuttle – Night**

The pass key says G-29. He swipes the card against  
some kind of reader on the side of the ship. The door  
opens automatically.

 **54 Int: Personnel shuttle - inside**

Han steps in and quickly fires up the ship and takes off before  
anyone becomes aware.

 **55 Ext: Personnel shuttle lifting off**

(The camera shows him lifting off and jetting off into space).

 **56 Int: Personnel Shuttle - cockpit**

Han sets the auto-pilot for nowhere, gets up and looks  
around. Mostly seating, a closet, inside, four Imperial  
Blasters. Really nice ones.

He takes the Trooper uniform off and goes back to the  
closet. He pulls one of the Blasters out and feels its weight.  
He pulls the little one out of his belt, looks at it and tosses  
it away. He straps on one of the blasters with its holster.

He tucks the other three in his belt. He pats the one  
at his side and sits down. Han suddenly remembers  
the Wookie planet.

 **Han cont.  
** Kashyyyk!

He sets the coordinates and heads for that planet.

 **57 Ext: Kashyyyk – Day**

When he lands, the Wookie's come at him with guns out.  
As Han is getting out…

 **Han**  
 _ **Hands up**_  
Woe, woe, woe!

 **Kalbatsa (Second Wookie in charge)**  
(Growls)

 **Han**  
I… I don't understand you.

The Wookie turns around and growls something. Another  
Wookie walks up and puts an electronic device on the ground  
and backs away. Han carefully walks over and picks it up.

 **Han cont.**  
What's this?

 **Kalbatsa**  
(Growls)

Han looks down at the pad. It reads: (Han reads aloud)

 **Han**  
"It's an interpreter goof ball".  
 _ **Looks up and smiles**_  
Oh, ok, but you understand me?

 **Kalbatsa**  
(Growls) Pad: "We understand you Empire Scum!"

 **Han**  
 _ **Looks at his clothes**_  
Oh, these, no, I'm not Empire, I'm not… not Empire.

One of the Wookie's fires at the ground in front of him.

 **Han**  
Hey, hey! I'm not Empire, Geese!

 **Kalbatsa**  
(G-SC) Pad: Then who are you?

 **Han**  
A… ah… Han… Han Solo. I… used to work for the Empire until…

 **Kalbatsa**  
(G-SC) Pad: "Until what?"

 **Han**  
 _ **Reads the pad**_  
…Until… ah... I saw what they were doing… to you... to other  
planets.

 **Kalbatsa**  
(G-SC) Pad: "What do you want?"

 **Han**  
Um…  
 _ **Pauses**_  
I don't know, to help I guess.

 **Wookie 3**  
(G-SC) Pad: "We don't need your help Empire scum!"

All the Wookie's point their weapons at Han. Han covers,  
Kalbatsa stops them.

 **Kalbatsa**  
(G-SC) Stop!

 **Han**  
 _ **Looks at the pad and reads aloud**_  
"How can you help?"  
 _ **Looks up**_  
I… I don't know, what do you need?

 **Kalbatsa**  
 _ **Looks behind him then back at Han**_  
(G-SC) Pad: "Weapons, big weapons… and ships".

 **Han**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
I have a couple of blasters.

 **Kalbatsa**  
(G-SC) Pad: "We have blasters, we need ships and big weapons.  
Ships with big weapons and cannons and things".

 **Han**  
I… I don't know…

 **Kalbatsa**  
(G-SC) Pad: "You have an Empire ship and you're wearing  
an Empire uniform."

Han looks at his ship and then down at his clothes.

 **Han**  
Oh, woe, no wait a minute…

 **Kalbatsa**  
(G-SC) Pad: "We can pay you."

 **Han**  
No... no I really… what did you say?

 **Kalbatsa**  
(G-SC) Pad: "We can pay well for those kinds of acquisitions".

 **Han**  
Well… I… oh what the heck. Ok, I'll try.

The Wookie's are satisfied.

 **Han cont.**  
Now where the hell am I gonna… Hey they had all kinds  
of stuff on Camin.

 **58 Ext: Hans ship – near camin**

 **59 Ext: Camin – Ground – noon – sunny – clear - warm**

Han lands, an Imperial Soldier walks up to him. Han steps  
out of his ship in his Imperial uniform.

 **C Soldier 7**  
What can I do for you pilot?

 **Han**  
Ah… Those two gun's over there…

Points to two high powered laser cannons.

 **Han cont.**  
I need those… and a ship. To take back to Geonosis.

 **Soldier 7**  
Oh, ok, will that ship over there do?

Points to a good size gun ship.

 **Han**  
Ah… yeah, yeah, that'd be good. Can you get me some  
help with those?

 **Soldier 7**  
Sure.

The soldier calls some other men over. They load the two  
cannon's on Hans's new ship.

 **Han**  
 _ **Points to the old ship**_  
Just have someone fly that back to Geonosis when you have  
a chance.

 **Soldier 7**  
Ok, take care.

Han smiles, steps into the ship with the cannon's and fly's off.

 **57 Ext: Kashyyyk – afternoon – sunny – clear - warm**

When he arrives on Kashyyyk the Wookie's are astonished  
and very pleased, they pay Han well.

 **montage:**

Han makes several trips bringing food, weapons and sometimes  
a ship, which he has to teach them to use.

 **end montage:**

 **60 ext: Planet Eon – afternoon – desert – bright – clear - hot**

Han is looking around. Han had an arrangement with the  
people there to barter for supplies. What they didn't tell  
him was that they had the same arrangement with Hutt  
smugglers.

While Han is loading supplies on his ship he catches the  
eye of a Hutt Pirate named Ax.

 **Ax (different species)**  
 _ **Walks up to Han**_  
Excuse me.

Han looks up shocked at Ax's appearance.

 **Han**  
Yeah?

 **Ax**  
What are you doing?

A couple more of Ax's pirate looking friends join them.

 **Han**  
 _ **Looking at them…**_  
Just… ah… loading some freight.

 **Ax**  
Loading freight ey?

Ax starts pawing through Han's freight.

 **Han**  
Hey, what do you…

Ax holds up a hand as to indicate to Han to back off.

 **Ax**  
This looks a lot like the stuff we have.

 **Han**  
 _ **Smiles a little**_  
Well, isn't that quaint?

Ax and his friends surround Han.

 **Ax**  
You know what we do for a living?

 **Han**  
Ah… no.

Ax looks at his friends, they all laugh.

 **Ax**  
We're smugglers.

 **Han**  
Oh, well that's none of my business friend.

They all laugh again.

 **Ax**  
You're right, it ain't none of your business.

 **Han**  
Well there ya go. You know I think I'll just be leaving  
now…

As Han tries to board his ship, he's blocked by one of Ax's  
men, Ax walks up behind Han.

 **Ax**  
You know what I think?

 **Han**  
 _ **Nervous**_  
What?

 **Ax**  
I think you are a smuggler too.

Han starts laughing, Ax starts laughing, they all start  
laughing.

 **Han**  
 _ **Still laughing**_  
…No, no, I'm… I'm just… on the wrong planet that's all. Yeah,  
I'm on the wrong planet, that's it.

Ax stops him again.

 **Ax**  
No, you know what you are?

 **Han**  
What?

 **Ax**  
In the wrong place at the wrong time!

They all grab Han.

 **Ax cont.**  
Take him to Jabba!

They haul Han off. Han is complaining but to no avail.

 **61 Ext: Jabba's planet (Dantooine) – Late afternoon**

 **62 Ext: Jabba's palace – cloudy – dusky - warm**

 **63 Int: Inside Jabba's main hall.**

Ax is explaining to Jabba what happened.

 **Ax**  
…So we catch this guy makin off with our bounty.

Several of the others start jeering at Han.

 **Han**  
Hey wait, wait, I didn't know…

 **Jabba (in his language)**  
 _ **Cuts Han off**_  
Quiet!

All quiet.

 **Jabba cont.**  
What is your name smuggler?

 **Han**  
What… what did he say?

 **Acid**  
…He asked your name scum!

 **Han**  
Ah… ah… Han… Han Solo.

 **Jabba**  
(JL SC) Han Solo, You were smuggling in my territory!

 **Han**  
Wha…

 **Ax**  
…He said you were cutting in on our territory.

 **Han**  
Oh, no, that wasn't my…

 **Jabba**  
(JL SC)…Quiet!

 **Han**  
 _ **To himself…**_  
I know what that means.

 **Jabba**  
(JL SC) We have one rule about smuggling.

 **Han**  
What did he…

 **Acid**  
…He said we have one rule about smuggling.

 **Han**  
Oh… what's that?

 **Jabba**  
(JL SC) Kill anyone who smuggles and doesn't smuggle for me.

Han still doesn't understand Jabba. He looks at Ax and  
shrugs his shoulders.

 **Ax**  
He said, you die smuggler!

They all gather around Han, blasters drawn.

 **Han**  
Hey, wait a minute, I don't care who I work for! I don't have any  
problem smuggling for you Jabba.

 **Jabba**  
(JL SC) STOP!

All stop.

 **Han**  
 _ **To himself**_  
Man I hope that means stop.

 **Jabba**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
(JL SC) You want to smuggle for me scum?

Han takes a deep breath and looks at Ax.

 **Ax**  
Oh, sorry, he wants to know if you want to smuggle  
for him?

 **Han**  
 _ **Turns back to Jabba and smiles**_  
Oh, ah… sure, yeah that's fine. I can do that.

 **Jabba**  
 _ **Laugh's his deep throat laugh…**_  
(JL SC) Ok scum, you fight Lecathan, If you win, you stay, If  
you lose, you die!

Before Han can ask, Acid translates for him…

 **Acid**  
He said you have to kill Lecathan or die.

 **Han**  
I… oh, wait, there must be a…

Just then, Lecathan, about Han's size, attacks Han. Lecathan is  
a pirate non-the-less. There's jeering all around. Lecathan is  
pounding Han. He hits Han several times knocking him for a loop. |  
He throws Han like a rag doll. Han tries to fight back but even  
when he connects, his punches have no effect.

Lecathan throws and punches Han. Han is almost down for the  
count. He starts to get up again but Lecathan attacks him again.  
What Lecathan doesn't know is that this time Han has removed  
Lecathan's blaster.

Lecathan backs off of Han to see if Han will get up again.  
Han starts to get up again.

 **Lecathan (In his own language)**  
Hey, he's a tough Humon, doesn't know when to quit!

Lecathan laughs out loud, others laugh also. When Lecathan  
tries to attack Han again, Han spins around and points the  
blaster at his opponent. Lecathan sees Han and stops.

He then reaches for his blaster but it's not in his belt. He  
suddenly realizes that his blaster is in Han's hand. He thinks  
he has no choice and lunges at Han.

Han blasts him, Lecathan stumbles back holding his stomach  
where Han shot him. He looks up in total surprise. Han blasts  
him three more times. The blast is such that it causes Lecathan  
to fly backwards landing on his back, hard and dead!

Total silence, then Jabba laugh's his deep laugh.

 **Jabba**  
(JL SC) My kind of scum. Ok you work for me now!

Now all of Jabba's pirate cronies embrace Han. They're all  
friends now, even Ax and Acid.

 **Jabba cont.**  
Where is Griedo?

Griedo stops enjoying the moment and steps forward to talk  
to Jabba.

 **Griedo (In his own language)**  
Yes your greatness?

 **Jabba**  
Take Solo with you, he bunks with you and tomorrow you take  
him on your ship.

 **Griedo (Squawks in his own language)**  
 _ **Bummed**_  
(Sq-SC) Great and powerful Jabba, why a Humon? They're  
stupid and ugly.

Han doesn't hear this because of the noise around him.

 **Jabba**  
(JL SC) Griedo, you should do what you're told!

 **Griedo**  
(Sq – SC) Yes your greatness.

Griedo walks over and pulls Han away from the festivities, Han resists a little.

 **Griedo cont.**  
C'mon Solo, come with me.

 **Han**  
Hey, I used to have a friend of your species. I speak your  
language.

 **Griedo**  
 _ **Takes a deep breath**_  
Nasty Humon's. Smell bad, talk too much, very ugly,  
very stupid.

 **Han**  
 _ **Smile turns to a frown…**_  
Hey, you wouldn't have been my first choice either pal!

Griedo just sighs again and leads Han off.

 **64 Ext: Next day – Ghanna – Morning – cloudy – cool**

 **Time passes:**

 **65 Ext: Space – Griedo's ship**

 **Montage:**

The next day Han and Griedo are flying to different planets in  
his (Griedo's) ship. They make several stops. The first stop is  
on the planet of Ghanna.

There's no dialog, but Han helps the Ghannas, load their ship.  
They take the load to a planet called Pinn. There they off load  
the freight and receive payment.

They fly off and pick up freight from another planet called Zill  
Ghelter. They pick up food supplies and deliver them back to  
the planet of Pinn.

 **End Montage:**

 **66 Int: Jabba – Tatooine – Night**

They arrive back at Jabba's palace late that night. Han plops  
down on a bed. Griedo gets him up and points to the fact that,  
that is his bed, he points to the floor.

Han goes reluctantly but he's so tired that he falls fast asleep.  
He's laid his head on his jacket and tucked his blaster underneath  
for safety.

 **Montage:**

 **62 Ext: Next day – Dantooine - facade - morning**

 **63 Ext: Han and Griedo make several stops at different planets**

 **End Montage:**

The next day, they're off and running early. This time they go to  
a planet called Wall. (Vall). There they pick up some sort of  
machinery and deliver it back to Jabba.

They take off again but this time there smuggling takes them  
to the planet of Sindier. The Sindierian's have an Empire  
presents but have actually stolen from the Empire and  
agreed to give the stolen goods to Jabba for payment.

Han and Griedo load the goods no problem but as they're  
traveling to the next planet.

 **65 Ext: SPACE – HAN AND GRIEDO'S SHIP – façade**

 **65b Ext: Space - SD**

They are stopped by an Imperial Star Destroyer patrolling  
the area.

 **Han**  
Are they going to find this stuff?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Not if they don't know where our hiding places are,  
and if you can shut your mouth long enough to get rid of them.

Han gives Griedo a dirty look. They are tractor-beamed  
in and searched.

 **Han**  
 _ **Fearful – To Griedo**_  
Does this happen a lot?

 **Griedo**  
 _ **Relaxed**_  
(Sq-SC) Occasionally, just be calm.

 **66 Int: Han and Griedo's ship – main cabin**

An Imperial soldier walks up to Griedo

 **Imperial Soldier 10**  
I know you, you're a smuggler for the Hutt's.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) That's right.

 **Soldier 10**  
We've recently had equipment stolen. Know anything  
about that?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Word gets around.

 **Soldier 10**  
And I suppose it's not on your ship?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) No.

 **Soldier 10**  
 _ **Looks at Han**_  
Who's this?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) New Guy.

 **Soldier 10**  
 _ **To Han**_  
You got a name?

 **Han**  
Darth Vader!

Soldier 10 walks up to Han, pauses for a second, then back  
hands Han!

 **Soldier 10**  
I've got a good sense of humor but you're not funny!  
 _ **Looks at Griedo**_  
Mind if we search your ship?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Yes.

 **Soldier 10**  
 _ **To His men**_  
Search this ship!

They begin to search. After a few minutes one of the Storm  
Troopers comes back with a large grey case.

 **Storm Trooper 10**  
I found this in a compartment hidden under one of the  
passenger seats sir.

 **Soldier 10**  
Put it down and open it.

A few others gather round, the case is locked.

 **Soldier 10**  
 _ **To Griedo**_  
Open it scum!

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Not mine, no key, I just deliver.

Soldier 10 pulls out a small laser from his pocket and  
fires it at the clasp on the case. The clasp smolders and  
pops open. The Imperials open it. It contains bottles of  
some sort of liquid.

 **Soldier 10**  
Stak Beer, you know this is illegal?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) That's why they call us smugglers.

 **Soldier 10**  
I could take you in for this.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) For a case of Stak Beer?

 **Soldier 10**  
 _ **Ponders**_  
(Sq-SC) We'll be taking this with us.

 **Griedo**  
That's ours, we have to…

The Storm Troopers point guns at them.

 **Soldier 10**  
 _ **To his other men**_  
Did you find anything else?

 **Storm Trooper 11**  
Nothing sir.

 **Soldier 10**  
Good.  
 _ **To Griedo**_  
You can go.  
 _ **Looks at Han**_  
You should find another business, you could get killed very  
easily doing what you do.

 **Han**  
 _ **Cocky**_  
You could get killed doing what you do too.

Soldier 10 pauses for a second giving Han a dirty look,  
then starts laughing as he steps off of the ship, his  
men follow

 **Soldier 10**  
Now that's funny!

Griedo closes the door, goes back to the cock-pit and  
takes off. Han joins him, Griedo is quiet.

 **Han**  
Ok, what's the matter now?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Next time let me do the talking. No one likes you  
Humon's anyway.

 **Han**  
No one?

Han stops before he finishes his sentence and turns his  
head away from Griedo.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) You are very stupid! You could have got us both killed  
with your pretentious words!

 **Han**  
Hey, I prefer a good fight to all this screwing around!

 **Griedo**  
 _ **Pauses**_  
(Sq-SC) Do that again and I'll kill you myself.

Han just smiles, puts his hands behind his head and  
relaxes.

 **67 Ext: Outer space – Yo-tep**

As they approach their next stop on the planet Yo-Tep,  
they notice that it's occupied by Imperial forces.

 **Han**  
Hey, I think I'm picking up Empire banter on Yo-Tep.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Are you sure?

 **Han**  
Pretty sure, there's nothing else around this area, Yo-Tep  
should be the only transmissions we can hear.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Shoot! If we can't pick that up, Jabba going to be angry.

 **Han**  
Why, he should understand?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Jabba no understand nothing.

An Imperial shuttle flies by paying no attention to Han  
and Griedo's ship.

 **Han**  
Geese!

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) I… I don't know what to do.  
 _ **Pauses**_  
Maybe they leave soon.

 **Han**  
Not likely, they're probably steeling resources. That'll keep  
them there for awhile.

 **Griedo**  
 _ **Looks at Han**_  
(Sq-SC) How you know all this?

 **Han**  
I used to work for the bastards.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Why you leave?

 **Han**  
I questioned their ethics.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) So?

 **Han**  
They killed my family for it.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Oh…

 **Han**  
Yeah… let's get out of here while they're still ignoring us.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Then what we do?

 **Han**  
I have an idea, set a course for Naboo.

 **Griedo**  
 _ **As their leaving**_  
(Sq-SC) Naboo?

 **68 Ext: Outer space – Leaving Naboo**

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Where we go with weapons?

 **Han**  
Kashyyyk.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) The Wookie planet?

 **Han**  
Sure, why not?

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Civil war there!

 **Han**  
I've been there several times, I never saw anything like that.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Why you think they want weapons?

 **Han**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
…I don't know, I thought it was to ward off the Empire.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Really?

 **Han**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
…Sure.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Pay good money?

 **Han**  
Very good!

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) Ok, we go Kashyyyk.

 **Han**  
There ya go.

 **69 Ext: Kashyyyk – Morning there**

 **(Camera cuts to where Han and Griedo are landing  
on Kashyyyk).**

The Wookie's don't recognize the ship and approach cautiously.  
When they see Han they ease up. Han gets out a small electronic  
device.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) What that?

 **Han**  
Translator.

 **Griedo**  
(Sq-SC) You not need that, I speak their language,  
similar to mine.

Han show's them the weapons he brought. They are thrilled.  
Griedo is watching, not sure about their safety. Hand and  
the Wookie's are chatting, while other Wookie's unload the  
ship. Griedo sees something in the distance.

Camera shows movement far off. Griedo looks as if he's not  
really sure. Suddenly a laser blast hits one of the Wookie's  
unloading the ship. Then all hell breaks loose, the Tenamin  
attack. The Tenamin are still somewhat entrenched.

Explosions erupt, Han takes cover behind some rocks. There's  
fighting everywhere. A Wookie falls dead in front of Han. He  
freaks. (Camera shows some of Han hiding and some of the  
Wookie's fighting).

The Wookie's are outnumbered and are driven off into the  
woods. Han can hear the Tenamin in their language. Before  
long there's no sound at all, just smoke and the smell of  
burning flesh.

Han tries to hide the smell by covering his mouth with his  
shirt. He pears out, there's no one around. He gets up and  
walks around, dead Wookie's and Tenamin are laying  
everywhere.

The freight and the freighter are gone along with Griedo.  
There's no sign of the ship so Han assumes that Griedo  
had time to take off.

Han doesn't dare yell. He's still freaked out, he finally decides  
to follow into the woods where some of the Wookie's ran to.

 **Darth – Large room – addressing Imp officers**

 **SPACE - STAR DESTROYER**

 **71 INT: STAR DESTROYER – LARGE MEETING ROOM – LIGHT**

Darth is addressing a large room full of officers.

 **Darth**  
…I will conclude by telling you that I have been given  
permission by the Emperor himself to make an example  
of anyone who resists. That means forced labor or Imperial  
soldiers and officers. Now go and build us a work force.

The officers leave the room.

 **72 EXT: OBSERVATION WINDOW – HIGH ABOVE –  
LOOKING DOWN ON A QUAD AREA **

Soldiers and Storm Troopers boarding war ships by  
platoon.

 **73 EXT: SPACE – SHIPS LEAVING**

 **ZOOM OUT:**

Many star destroyers with ships leaving. Eventually they  
all jump to light speed including the Star Destroyers in  
different directions.

 **73.5 EXT: DARTH'S SHIP – LEAVING ALSO**

Darth Vader also leaves in his ship with a four tie fighter  
escort.

 **MONTAGE:**

Different scenes, different planets, no dialog, different species.  
Some fairly willing to join the causes, some angry and fighting  
the invasion.

Imperial soldiers and Storm Troopers must fight constantly,  
eventually taking prisoners. The smaller Imperial ships are  
then shown stuffed to capacity. Even the Star Destroyers  
can hardly hold all the people.

 **End Montage:**

 **EXT: PLANET _(_ _AEFAO_ _)_ SURFACE – DAY**

Darth lands to assist in the capture effort. THE INHABITANTS  
OF _(AEFAO)_ are resisting furiously. There are FIRE FIGHTS all  
around.

 **IMPERIAL COMMANDER 5**  
 _ **To Darth, yelling over the noise**_  
Lord Vader, our ships are loaded to capacity. Is there any  
way to get more ships?

 **Darth**  
We are having the same problem everywhere commander;  
I will see what I can do.

 **Commander 5**  
Thank you Lord Vader.

The commander goes on about his action. Darth Vader,  
having the Force at his back at all times, senses an  
attack behind him.

In a split second his light saber is drawn and he is deflecting  
laser blasts. He gets his footing and deflects several blasts.  
He deflects them back at their sources killing them.

He is then attacked physically but cuts down his many  
attackers with little effort.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Calls a captain on his COMM..**_  
Captain, take your men to the East and flank them at the  
end.  
 _ **Calls another officer**_  
Commander Geem, take your men up the middle and  
box out.

 **COMMANDER 6 V.O.**  
But Lord Vader…

 **Darth**  
…Commander, this is war, sacrifices are inevitable.

 **Commander 6 V.O.**  
Yes my Lord.

It's mayhem everywhere. The empire is rounding up forced  
labor. They pack them into ships and fly off to Geonosis.  
Darth gets into his ship and flies off. He's shot at from  
enemy positions on the ground but he wheels around  
and fires on the enemy position.

 **EXT: SPACE – DARTH'S SHIP**

 **INT: DARTH - COCKPIT**

He calls from his ships comm..

 **Darth**  
 _ **In space**_  
Captain Salvo, I'm going ahead to the planet of _(_ _XANTAR_ _)_ ,  
call me if you need me.

 **SALVO V.O.**  
Yes my Lord.

Darth slips off into light speed.

 **EXT: SPACE – JUST OFF _(XANTAR)_**

Darth arrives at (XANTAR).

There is a fight in space. The _(_ _XANTARIANS_ _)_ have fairly  
advanced technology and have their own ships. They  
fight on the ground and in space against the Empire.  
Darth is hit several times but his shields hold. He  
maneuvers around and gives chase.

Before long he zeros in on his assailants and they are no more.  
Sortie after Sortie, Darth destroys enemy fighters until they are  
outnumbered by Imperial Tie Fighters. Some fly back to the  
surface with Darth and Tie Fighters directly behind.

 **EXT: _(XANTAR)_ – SURFACE - DAY**

The Empire eventually has them beat thanks to Darth Vader.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Issues orders from his cockpit**_  
Leader, team six, hit their flight line at coordinates Zero,  
Two, Nine, Six!

 **TEAM 6 LEADER V.O**  
Yes sir.

 **Darth**  
Teams five, Eleven, Twenty, and Twenty-one, follow me!

Tie fighters follow their team leaders and begin destroying  
critical places in large cities. The fight goes on for several  
minutes cutting from scene to scene, some of Darth,  
some of the Tie fighters.

Eventually Darth gets a call from one of the team commanders…

 **COMMANDER 7 V.O.**  
I think we have things under control here.

 **Darth**  
Are you sure commander?

 **Commander 7 V.O.**  
I'm sure Lord Vader, if you need to move on, we'll  
take it from here.

 **Darth**  
Very well commander.

 **Commander 7 V.O.**  
Thanks you sir.

 **Darth**  
If anyone needs me I'll be flying to _(Atrivis)_.

 **76 EXT: SPACE**

Darth enters space and jumps to light speed.

 **20 EXT: (ATRIVIS) – SURFACE**

When he arrives at _(_ _ATRIVIS_ _)_ , the battle is on the ground.  
Darth flies in and lands near a battery of empire units.  
Commander 8 meets Darth by his ship.

 **COMMANDER 8**  
 _ **Looks around carefully and whispers**_  
Thank you for coming my Lord.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Not caring**_  
What is the problem commander?

 **Commander 8**  
They're dug in my Lord. We're having trouble finding them.  
They pop up out of no-where, attack and by the time we  
know what's happening they're gone again.

 **Darth**  
Have you tried subterranean explosives yet?

 **Commander 8**  
Yes sir, we've bombed most of this continent. They seem  
to just resist.

 **Darth**  
You've hurt them more than you know commander. Do  
you have prisoners?

 **Commander 8**  
Some My Lord.

 **Darth**  
Good, parade them in public and threaten to execute the  
prisoners if they continue to resist.

Commander 8 does as Darth tells him. Soon the prisoners  
are paraded out at gun point.

 **Commander 8**  
 _ **Loud Speaker**_  
We have prisoners, continue to resist and they will be executed.

After a bit the _(ATRIVISIANS)_ come out. What Darth didn't tell  
anyone is that he had an attack plan of his own. He and the  
four tie fighters swoop in and fire on the many _(Atrivisians)  
_ that have come forward. After which, Darth lands.

 **Commander 8**  
 _ **loud speaker**_  
Any and all further resistance will be met with swift punishment.  
Board the Imperial ships and live or fight and die, join us and  
you will…

Before Commander 8 can finish his statement two jedi jump  
out and begin thrashing Imperial soldiers. With Light Sabers  
drawn, they deflect blasts and cut Imperial soldiers down one  
by one. It seems as though they are all but invincible. Darth  
jumps in like a gallant swashbuckler!

Now the two Jedi are busy with Darth alone. With the Jedi  
distraction, the _(Atrivisians)_ take advantage and begin to fight  
again. Darth is great with the Force and temporarily surprises  
his opponents long enough to sense something else.

Darth turns from his attackers forcing them to continue their  
fight with the Imperials. Darth looks all around.

 **80 INT: LOCAL STORAGE BUILDING – DARKNESS**

He eventually enters a building. He's alone, no sound.

 **Darth**  
I know you are here my old master.  
 _ **Nothing**_  
Come out and face me unless you fear me.  
 _ **Nothing**_  
I know you are…

…Obiwan tries surprise, but Darth is ready. Their sabers  
clash and crackle before they back up and face off.

 **Obiwan**  
I just couldn't let you think I was afraid. Hope you're not  
disappointed my old friend.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Circles Obiwan**_  
I have looked forward to this moment…

…Darth strikes at him.

 **Darth**  
…We… are not friends.

Obiwan is good, he easily fends off Darth's blows.

 **Obiwan**  
You missed…  
 _ **Strike at Darth…**_  
…my **old** friend!

 **Darth**  
 _ **Still swinging**_  
We… are…  
 _ **Still attacking**_  
… **Not** … friends!

 **Obiwan**  
 _ **Still defending**_  
Of… course… we… are…

 **Darth**  
We… were…

They continue to fight. The fight eventually ends up outside  
the building.

 **81 EXT: BUILDING – DAY**

When they get outside they both notice that the two other  
Jedi have thwarted almost all of the imperial soldiers and  
have actually, from the ground, armed only with Light  
Sabers, somehow brought down Darth's four Tie Fighter  
escort.

While one of the Jedi continues to fend off the few remaining  
Imperial soldiers in the area, the other turns his attention to  
Obiwan and Darth. Darth Vader realizes he can't fight Obiwan  
and the other so he flees back into the building. Obiwan and  
the other Jedi give chase.

 **80 INT: BUILDING – DARK**

Darth tries to surprise the other Jedi but the other Jedi is  
as good as Darth. Obiwan is also right in there fighting again.  
Darth has to dash away again.

They search, Darth attacks again, this time Obiwan thwarts  
his attack. They all fight, Darth is out fought again and must  
leave the fray and hide. Obiwan and the other Jedi search.

 **Obiwan**  
Time for you to come out now my old friend. Dog gone it,  
it's not your turn to hide!

The two Jedi are looking for Darth. Soon they hear a ship  
taking off outside.

 **81 EXT: BUILDING – DAY**

They run to the outside of the building to see that  
Darth has used the force to bring his own ship close  
enough for him to attempt an escape. The ship flies  
over and Darth uses the Force to jump forty feet to  
its fuselage and climb aboard. Obiwan gets on a  
comm.. quickly…

This is General Kenobi, the Sith Lord is in his ship  
headed your way.

 **82 EXT: SPACE**

 **(ATRIVISIANS) FIGHTER PILOT 1**  
We've got him sir.

 **20 EXT: _(_ ATRIVIS _)_ – SURFACE – DAY**

 **Obiwan  
** _ **Into a comm.**_  
Be careful… he's a very good pilot and extremely dangerous.  
He's one of the best pilots in the galaxy!

 **A Pilot 1 V.O.**  
We'll be careful, thanks for the advice General.

 **25 EXT: SPACE – FIGHT**

The two _(Atrivisians)_ ships track Darth and attack him. Once  
Anakin Skywalker, Darth is even better than he was, he  
welcomes the attack. The two _(Atrivisians)_ pilots hit him  
but his shields hold.

 **Darth**  
 _ **To himself**_  
Not this time Obiwan…

 **20 EXT: _(ATRIVIS)_ – SURFACE – DAY**

Obiwan and the other Jedi are lifting off when Obiwan  
gets a comm.. from one of the pilots engaging Darth.

 **A Pilot 1**  
We've engaged the Sith General!

 **Obiwan V.O.**  
No… wait… wait for us!

 **83 EXT: SPACE – FIGHT**

But while Obiwan is warning the pilot, Darth swings  
around and begins chasing rather than being chased.

 **84 INT: PILOT 1 – COCKPIT**

 **A Pilot 1**  
Wow, this guy is good!

 **20b EXT: _(ATRIVIS)_ – SURFACE - DAY**

 **Obiwan**  
No… back off until…

 **83b EXT: SPACE**

…Darth zero's in on the second pilot and fires on him  
destroying him.

 **A Pilot 1**  
Geese, this guys really good!

Pilot 1 is angry and tries to maneuver on Darth but  
Darth is too good.

 **A Pilot 1 cont.**  
I got this guy!

Darth actually fires his rear guns and destroys pilot 1. Obiwan  
is shortly on Darth now but Darth is even too good a pilot for  
Obiwan. Darth maneuvers and takes out one of Obiwan's  
stabilizers. Darth watches Obiwan's ship damaged. He turns  
his ship and zooms off into light speed.

 **85 Int: Space - JEDI 2**

 **Kip Duron**  
Are you… ok General?

 **86 OBIWAN**

 **Obiwan**  
Yes, but I'll need to land immediately.

 **87 JEDI 2**

 **Jedi 2 V.O.**  
Do you wish me to give chase General.

 **86b OBIWAN**

 **Obiwan**  
No, stay with me, I may need you. Anakin will just  
have to wait.

 **87b JEDI 2**

 **Jedi 2**  
Yes sir, I'm on your wing.

They head for the planet surface.

 **77 INT: SPACE – DARTH'S SHIP – COCKPIT**

On his way to his next destination. He calls the  
Emperor. The emperor appears on holograph.

 **Emperor (Holo)**  
Yes my friend?

 **Darth**  
I was in the attack on _(Atrivis)_ when Obiwan and another  
Jedi attacked me.

 **Emperor (Holo)**  
Jedi, are you alright my friend?

 **Darth**  
Yes master.

 **Emperor (Holo)**  
Jedi… this is unexpected. I have not sensed their presents  
in a long time. I did not think they were still… alive.

 **Darth**  
I sensed Obiwan only when I was within close proximity  
of him.

 **Emperor (Holo)**  
Strange… In fact, I have never been able to sense Yoda  
until he was actually in my presents. Obiwan may have learned  
how to hide himself in the force.

 **Darth**  
I was unable to sense the other Jedi with him either.

 **Emperor (Holo)**  
That is… not good, very unexpected.

 **Darth**  
Now that I know they are near I will be ready. I'm going to  
the Hoth system to do more recruiting.

 **Emperor (Holo)**  
Recruiting will have to wait. I have a more pressing  
situation to attend.

 **Darth**  
What is thy wish my master?

 **Emperor (Holo)**  
I don't want to discuss it now, return to Geonosis immediately  
and I will brief you here.

 **Darth**  
Yes, my master.

Darth turns his ship around and heads back.

 **88 INT: STAR DESTROYER – EMPEROR'S CHAMBERS**

Darth enters the emperors chambers to see what he knows.  
There are two new Sith faces. Darth pauses to observe the  
two new-comers, then proceeds to the Emperor. He stands  
before the Emperor in royal fashion.

The two new Sith are standing at either side of the Emperor  
facing Darth. They wear evil smiles, one man, and one woman.  
(Darth Hale and Darth Sevyn)

 **(Breathing)**

 **Emperor**  
Ah, my friend…  
 _ **He addresses the other Sith's.**_  
…This is the man I have told you about. This is your new Sith  
Lord, Darth Vader.

 **Darth Sevyn (Woman)**  
 _ **A hiss in her voice as she respectfully bows a greeting  
to him**_  
Lord Vader.

Darth bows back. (Breathing)

 **Darth Hale**  
Vader… you are the Sith Lord?

 **Darth**  
As the Emperor has appointed me.

 **Darth Hale**  
Is there any part of you that is still flesh and blood or are  
you merely a heart and lungs like the late General  
Grievous?

 **Darth**  
Your question has a tone that does not sit well with me.

Darth Hale laughs aloud. He begins to walk down  
towards Darth.

 **Darth Hale**  
 _ **Walking as he speaks**_  
My tone? Does my tone bother you great Lord?  
Oh, I am sorry.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Stands his ground**_  
Mind your tongue Darth Hale, it might ensnare your  
throat.

The Emperor and Darth Sevyn look on waiting to see  
what will happen.

 **Darth Hale**  
 _ **Pulls HIS DOUBLE ENDED LIGHT SABER from his  
belt and ignites it.**_

 **Darth Hale cont.**  
A true Sith wouldn't question my… TONE… because a true  
Sith wouldn't care about my… TONE.

Darth Hales pace has slowed but he continues to walk  
towards Darth Vader. Darth Vader still hasn't pulled  
his Light Saber.

 **Darth Hale cont.**  
Why should I answer to a SITH who came from a HUMON  
mother?

 **Darth**  
 _ **Calmly**_  
My mother was humon…

Darth Hale tries to thrash Darth Vader but Darth Vader  
is more than ready for his attacker and blocks the strike…

 **Darth cont.**  
…But I am not! I…  
 _ **Light Sabers crackle together…**_  
…Am Sith!

Darth Vader counters with parries of his own

 **Darth cont.**  
…And I do not fear YOU!

They battle more. Darth Hale, cocky and confident, his  
smile turns to a look of tension. Darth Vader is more than  
he can handle. The Emperor laughs his loud evil laugh in  
the background.

Soon Darth Hale is feeling tired and is quickly disarmed  
and knocked to the floor. Darth Vader uses the Force to  
tighten Darth Hale's neck.

Then, while holding him down with the Force, Darth Vader  
points his light saber at Darth Hale's throat.

 **Emperor**  
Stop!

Darth Sevyn smiles with a new found enthusiasm.

 **Emperor cont.**  
Darth Hale, apparently you didn't hear me before, this is Darth  
Vader, the new Sith Lord.

Still looking at Darth Vader's light saber at his throat,  
a threatened tone now.

 **Darth Hale**  
Be you man or machine, I am beat.

 **Emperor**  
You must let this one live my young apprentice, we will  
need him.

Darth turns off the Saber and it withdrawals it's light  
into its handle, he sheaths it. Darth backs off a little  
still watching his opponent.

 **Darth**  
As you wish my master.

 **Darth Hale**  
 _ **Gets up and bows to Darth Vader**_  
My Lord.

 **Emperor**  
 _ **Laughs again**_  
When you told me that Jedi had shown themselves on _(Atrivis)_ ,  
I sent out a call for more Sith. There are eight more on the  
way. We will call even more if necessary.

 **Darth**  
Are so many Sith necessary master?

 **Emperor**  
I… hope not my friend but I have a task for you and I don't  
need you worrying about Jedi.

 **Darth**  
 _ **Bows**_  
What can I do master?

 **Emperor**  
 _ **To the other Sith**_  
Leave us.

The other two Sith leave. Darth stands before the  
Emperors thrown.

JEDI HISTORY

 **146 Int: Cave – Un-named planet – old senate republic goings on – supplies all around – workers all around**

Yoda is meditating in a cave when a worker walks up  
behind him. Yoda knows he's there but as usual, people  
in meditation don't come out of it right away. The worker  
watches Yoda for a moment but he needs Yoda's attention  
so he interrupts.

 **H Worker 1**  
Excuse me master Yoda. I'm sorry to interrupt…

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Still in a trance**_  
…but you do…

 **H Worker 1**  
…Yes sir, I'm sorry, I wouldn't if it wasn't important.

Coming out of his trance, he turns and looks at the worker.

 **Yoda**  
Ok it is, what questions have you?

 **H Worker 1**  
We've received a communiqué from Coruscant, I think it's  
important.  
 _ **Pauses, then changes the subject**_  
What were you doing master Yoda?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Giggles a little**_  
Meditating, I was.

 **H Worker 1**  
Why?

 **Yoda**  
Ah, good for the soul it is. A must with the Jedi it is.

 **H Worker 1**  
 _ **Contemplates Yoda's statement**_  
Jedi, I've heard of that. It's a religion right?

 **Yoda**  
Hm, yes, a religion it is, or was.

 **H Worker 1**  
Was, what do you mean? Don't the Jedi still exist?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Contemplates**_  
Yes, still exist they do. Not many of us are there anymore.

 **H Worker 1**  
Were there a lot of the Jedi at one time?

 **Yoda**  
Yes, at one time.

 **H Worker 1**  
I know you're busy master but can you tell me about  
the Jedi?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Giggles again**_  
Always have I time for the history of the Jedi to tell.

 **147 A couple more people overhear the conversation  
and gather around.**

 **Yoda cont.  
A long, time ago in a galaxy far, far away**, a different  
planet my people came from. Graal'diin called we this  
planet. The Graal'diin were my species. From the Ghost  
Nebula galaxy am I from.

There discovered we the Force. But only certain of my  
species was the Force with them.

 **H Worker 2**  
The Force master, I've heard of it, is it real?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Surprised**_  
Real? Real it is, oh yes, quite real.

 **H Worker 3**  
How long ago master? How long have the Jedi been  
in existence?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Contemplates**_  
Not sure am I, over a thousand years. Written scrolls I can  
only go by.

 **H Worker 1**  
How old are you master?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **A profound look on his face**_  
Eight-hundred years, give or take.

All are astonished!

 **H Worker 4**  
How master Yoda, how is it that you have lived so long?  
Did all of your people live that long?

 **Yoda**  
No, only as long as yours did my people live.

 **H Worker 1**  
Then how is it that you have lived so long master?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Inscrutably**_  
The Force, sustained my life it has.

 **H Worker 2**  
Will you ever die Master Yoda?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Laugh's a little**_  
Yes, that great I am not. Sustained my life has been, until  
my mission, accomplished it is.

 **H Worker 1**  
And what is your mission master?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Pauses**_  
To rid the galaxy of the Sith.

 **H Worker 3**  
I thought all the Sith were gone?

 **Yoda**  
Almost at hand my time is. But go I will not until, through  
the Force, I know that all from the Galaxy, gone the Sith  
will be.

 **H Worker 3**  
Will be, master?

 **Yoda**  
Yes, my time will come when another comes finish the  
job he will.

 **H Worker 3**  
Where do the Sith come from master?

 **147 Yoda narrates - The scene shows a race of Graal'diin  
'Yoda's species' are living in harmony. There is no dialog,  
just Yoda telling the story. **

**Yoda**  
 _ **Pauses…**_  
Men, Men the Sith are. Humon's. Ten-thousand years ago,  
my people, the Graal'diin, lived in peace. About Two-thousand  
years ago, came to our planet, a humon species did.

Came by ship they did. This technology, we had not seen  
before. Needed sanctuary they did. Destroyed their planet  
was. Welcomed them in, my people did. An area of their own  
my people gave them..

Eventually, co-existed my people and the Humon' the  
Human's and the Graal'diin co-existing, working together.  
Teaching each other.

The Humon's, their technology, taught us they did. Great  
scientists some of my people became. So, the Force did  
we train the Humon's in. Only certain of the Humon species  
was the Force with.

Science, the focus of my people it became. Archeology my people  
began to discover. One Archeologist by the name of PRAN discovered  
he Adegan crystals.

Powerful these crystals were. Discovered the Humon's did, many  
uses for the crystals. With the crystals, powered they many  
of our cities, and gave us ways to travel faster. The Light  
Saber did they design. Travel at Light speed, they learned.

But… A virus came, some of the Humon's did it effect.  
The Adegan crystals we believe caused this. None of  
my people did it effect. Later called we this… the  
Dark Side.

Evil some of the Humon's became. Grew in numbers they did.  
Broke off from peaceful civilization they did. There own  
civilizations they formed. Killed they, other Humon's that did not  
follow their ways.

Attacked us they did. Many of my species and the good  
humon species who were with the Force, fought back. A long  
time did they fight. Many, died.

Eight-hundred years ago, was I born. Born into war was I.  
Young was I when, killed my family was. Taken, I was  
by the evil Humon's. As a slave I lived, for many years.

When older I was, of your years, about Twenty-three. My  
people and the good humon's attacked they did. Taken  
I was. Nowhere to go had I. So into the ranks of the army of  
my people I went. Discovered I did, that with me, the  
Force was.

Powerful I became. Fought against the evil Humon's. Discovered  
how to travel to distant galaxies the evil Humon's learned.  
Disastrous was this to our leaders. Had to go, someone to  
fight against the evil Humon's in other. Chosen I was.

Learned we, through Worm Holes how to travel. Know this,  
only one man did. A man of my species he was. Difficult  
to find he was. Tasked with finding him I was.

And found him I did. Many years did I travel, this man, in search  
of. Much did I battle to find him. Enochue his name was. Great with  
the Force was he.

 **H Worker 6**  
But it is said master, that a worm hole would kill a man,  
tear him apart.

 **Yoda**  
True this is, even for a Jedi… unless he knows how to  
use the Force to get through the worm hole. On the  
far side of the galaxy he lived. Hated the evil Humon's he  
did. Sith secrets had he. Sith secrets did he give away.  
Two years it took to find him.

When arrived at his palace, gave me the secret he did.  
Only one who can control the Force at its deepest levels,  
a Worm-Hole can he get through.

Tear a man apart, the Worm Hole would… unless a man,  
a Jedi or a Sith could learn how to use the Force to… break  
himself apart, break down his life particles and reform himself after  
passing through the Worm Hole.

Use the force to keep his life particles together while in the Worm  
Hole he would have to.

 **147 Ext: While Yoda is narrating**

We need to show all of this happening.

 **Yoda cont**.  
Learned this I did. With Enochue two years learning this  
mystery. Then, bid him farewell I did and went on a ship  
to where the Worm Hole was. Using the Force, turned  
my being into particles, opened the door to the ship and  
into the Worm Hole I went.

When the other side I reached, this galaxy I came to. Sent  
my particles to a nearby planet I did and reformed myself.  
On the planet of Dagobah I landed.

Stayed there on this barren planet I did for many years.  
Eventually, to other planets I traveled. No Senate Republic  
was there at that time. Helped to form this government  
many years later did I.

Now, a new foe this galaxy had. The Sith had all but taken over.  
Controlled most of the galaxy they did. Taught I many, the ways  
of the Force.

And, revived, the Jedi were. But now the Jedi were more.  
Much more were they. Jedi Knights they became. Formed,  
the Evil Humon's in this galaxy, a tribe called the Sith.

 **H Worker 4**  
How did the Jedi get their name master?

 **Yoda**  
Many years had they this name. Spoke a different language  
they did at that time. The Jedi, "Purifier Of Worlds", this means.  
Although for many years, lucky they were to Purify their  
own planets.

 **H Worker 2**  
What does the word Sith mean master?

 **Yoda**  
Not sure are we. At best we can explain it as… "Conqueror  
Of All". But a different language did they speak also.

 **H Worker 5**  
And what does it mean master Yoda, to conquer.

 **Yoda**  
Have no feelings do the Sith, we believe this to mean. To  
take, and take and take.

 **H Worker 1**  
And do they… conquer?

 **Yoda**  
 _ **Passionate**_

Conquer, mildly to put it. Greed have they only, to enslave  
they desire. A sense of life they do not have. Love… they  
do not. Dangerous are they. To the core, evil they are. Destroy  
them, I must.

 **Fade out:**

 **Fade in:**

 **146 Int: Republic cave – C.U. Yoda**

Yoda resolves to keep the rest of this story to himself.

 **Yoda cont.**  
On the table next to you, place the communiqué. Read  
it later, I will.

 **148 Chewbacca's story – Kashyyyk – Afternoon –  
Deep woods**

It's deep woods. The terrain is hilly and rough. There's  
a sound of someone walking. The camera pans down  
to a group of about twenty Wookie's walking along  
single file toward the Tenamin village. Chewbacca is  
at the lead giving instructions.

The Wookie's are trussed up like mercenaries, weapon's  
all over, gizmo's of sorts and ammo bandoliers hung about  
their shoulders.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) …When we get to the Tenamin village, we fan out  
and surround. No one moves until we're all in position,  
got that?

The other Wookie's growl.

 **Time passes:**

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) The leaders of our encampment didn't like the idea of  
a raiding party, so we have to make this good or they won't let  
us do it again.

The Wookie Raiding party is in their positions. Chewy is on  
a comm.. link.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) Ok, start picking them off as they exit the buildings.  
No prisoners, everyone dies, men, women, and children.

 **149 ext: Tenamin village – Early afternoon**

A Tenamin steps out. One of the Wookie's fires and kills him.  
The Tenamin come out in force! There's blasting everywhere,  
explosions, yelling, screaming.

(Different camera shots of the Wookie's firing and killing). What  
the Wookie's never thought of was Tenamin forces out in the  
woods behind them. They attack the Wookie's from behind.  
The Wookie's are superior warriors and hold their own for a time.

Chewy calls others on his comm.. but all are tied down in  
battle. (Camera shows this, different points of Wookie's  
battling the Tenamin behind them). This diversion allows  
other Tenamin to charge up the hills putting more  
pressure on their invaders.

(Now the camera's show each of the Wookie flanks being  
killed off one by one. Some of the Wookie's escape into  
the woods but most are eventually killed).

Chewy continually tries to call his compatriots to try to get  
them organized but quickly realizes that he may be the  
only one left. Chewy packs it in and heads back to the  
woods.

(The camera is behind him as he sprints away).

Chewy can hear someone behind him, he counts to himself.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) …Fifteen, eighteen, twenty-one.

As he's running he grabs a vine and using his momentum,  
swings up into a tree landing on a large branch. (The scene  
changes) Cut to Chewy setting a fatal Rambo type trap.

 **150**

 **Trap one**

 **151 Ext: Kashyyyk – Deep woods – Early evening**

The first trap Chewy sets is called a Slit Trench. Better  
known as a Pungi pit. A false grid covered with leaves  
and branches to camouflage it, over the top of a pit  
which is filled with Pungi sticks sharpened to kill anyone  
who ventures in.

Chewy can hear some crackling and a crash followed by  
screaming. Chewy kills four Tenamin with this trap.  
There are seventeen left.

 **152 Ext: The next trap Chewy builds is a snap trap.**

 **Ext: Trap TWO**

Chewy kills two more Tenamin with this trap. He has moved  
to a different position now. Just as he reaches his next  
destination he hears whip, whip, whip and more screams.  
There are only fifteen left.

The next trap he builds, we systematically watch him build.  
The Tenamin are aware of his tricks now so they just need  
a little push.

 **153 Ext: Trap three**

Of course Chewy didn't have rope so he improvised with  
vine which was harder to see. Two more were down. The  
rope trap is so fast that the two that fall in don't even  
have time to scream. Thirteen left. A couple of the Tenamin  
just raise their eyebrows.

His last trap had to be hard to see and find.

(OPEN TO BETTER IDEAS)

 **154 Ext: TRAP FOUR**

Chewy caught one more. His captured man makes a lot of  
noise but now he was down to twelve. The odds were better.  
Now the Tenamin are angry and running through the forest.

Chewy jumps out behind the pack and takes out two of  
them one by tackling and the other, he kicks so hard that  
the man flies back and lands hard.

He quickly disappears, they fire at him but he's gone. They're  
looking for him, blasters out. A blaster shot comes from  
the woods and takes out one more. They fire at his  
position and run in to see if they've killed him. Nothing,  
one of the Tenamin speaks in his language.

 **Tenamin 1**  
(SC) Fan out in two's.

Just what Chewy wants, he watches from a distance. He  
singles out two more but as he tries to jump them he finds  
himself surrounded.

Chewy doesn't give them time to decide what to do with  
him. In combat form he begins executing a series of  
martial arts moves.

A couple of blasters fire off but Chewy anticipates this.  
He's too good even for the armed Tenamin. He fights  
without pause. In a few minutes he has dispatched all  
but two. One aims his blaster at Chewy.

 **155 Ext: Enter Han**

Chewy stops thinking this is it. Just as the man is about  
to pull the trigger, Han appears out of nowhere and tackles  
the man. The blast goes astray. Chewy watches for a split  
second to see who his savior is.

The last Tenamin jumps Chewy. Chewy thwarts his attack  
with brute strength, and with a couple of blows, the man  
is down. He sees that Han is not doing too well.

He walks over and pulls the man off Han. He hurls the  
man through the air and smashes him against a tree. Han  
is still laying down out of breath. Chewy just looks at him.  
Han sits up, Chewy does the head tilt thing.

 **Han**  
 _ **Waves**_  
Hey.

Chewy waves back, Han extends his hand for a hand-shake.  
Chewy misinterprets this and puts food down for Han.

 **Han**  
Oh, no… I…

Han realizes that he's really hungry, stops mid-sentence and  
dives on the food. When he looks up, Chewy is making  
tracks, Han calls out.

Chewy Growl's out loud.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) Don't follow me!

 **Han**  
Wait, wait!

Chewy disappears quickly, Han takes a few more bites  
and takes off after. Chewy stays on the run for two days,  
only stopping to, well you know, and eat. Han is exhausted  
but he keeps up. Chewy knows he's following.

 **156 Ext: Wookie encampment – Morning**

Finally Chewy reaches his encampment. He's greeted by the  
guards with Hugs. He enters and is greeted by others with  
hugs. Then they all turn to see Han being hauled in by perimeter  
guards that captured him out in the woods.

One of the Wookie's by Chewy calls to them.

 **Bing Balm**  
(G-SC) Bring him to us.

They bring Han forward and Bing Balm looks him over.

 **Bing Balm cont.**  
(G-SC) Empire scum, where you spying on us?

Han looks up but is too exhausted to speak and he can't  
understand them anyway.

 **Bing Balm cont.**  
(G-SC) Terminate him!

The two guards throw him down and point their blasters  
at him.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) Stop!

 **Bing Balm**  
(G-SC) Chewbacca, this man is of the Empire, he  
deserves to die.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) I'm not sure that he really is Empire but even if he is,  
he saved my life, I at least owe him his.

 **Bing Balm**  
 _ **Looks at Chewy then back at Han**_  
(G-SC) Let him go.

They all walk away, the guards go back out in the woods. Han is  
left in the dirt. He hardly has any strength left but he picks himself  
up and tries to follow Chewy.

Chewy makes his rounds, first to weapon repair, then the commissary,  
then to the dispensary for his wounds. Chewy finally goes  
to the mess hall to eat. Han watches Chewy eating through a  
window at the entrance.

Han sits down for a second, he's famished. He gets back  
up to watch Chewy again but when he looks back through  
the window, Chewy is gone. Han starts to back up and  
turn when he almost bumps in to Chewy who has appeared  
on his left. Chewy growl's.

Han is so startled that he stumbles backwards and falls  
down. Chewy gives him the tilt head look. Han is holding  
his heart.

 **Han**  
Geese, you scared the smack out of me!

Chewy growl's something and puts food down for Han.  
Han looks at Chewy, then the food. Chewy puts down  
a canteen of water next to it. Han dives on the food and  
drinks the water. Chewy watches him for a second and  
then walks off.

 **Han**  
 _ **Yells, with his mouth full**_  
Hey, where ya going… tha… thank you!

He knows he should keep following Chewy but he's too  
hungry and decides to finish eating.

 **Time passes:**

 **156 Ext: Wookie encampment – Afternoon**

Chewy is talking with other Wookie's. Suddenly the encampment  
is attacked. Laser blasts hit some of the Wookie's just milling  
around. It's mayhem! The Wookie's begin fighting back immediately.

Chewy is dodging a lot and fighting back. He suddenly realizes  
that the leader encampment up the road might be under siege.

 **Chewy**  
 _ **To himself**_  
(G-SC) The government detachment…

Chewy starts to run up the road towards the leaders camp.  
He's fighting all the way there, shooting and kicking butt.  
When he reaches the leader camp he can see that the  
Wookie leaders have been taken hostage.

Chewy is trying to think of something when he hears a click  
behind his head. He turns to see several Tenamin pointing  
blasters at him. They take Chewy and put him with the rest  
of the Wookie's. They're surrounded.

The Tenamin have heavy weapons trained on them. Chewy  
thinks this may be the last when laser fire comes out of  
no-where. It's Han and Griedo in their ship. Han sticks  
his head out of a hatch in the bottom of the ship.

 **Han**  
Hey guys!

The Tenamin fire at the ship. Han quickly ducks back in. The  
ship swings around and starts to blast the Tenamin. They  
eventually land and pick up Chewy and the others. They are  
all men of war and man guns on the ship.

 **157 Ext: Han and Griedo's ship – Over the Wookie  
main area**

They take off and begin blasting Tenamin positions around  
the encampment giving the Wookie's the break they need  
to gain the advantage. Before too long the attack is over  
and the Wookie's have won the day.

 **158 Int: Wookie encampment – Awards hall**

Later Han, Griedo and Chewy are rewarded at a ceremony  
for their gallantry. Han is still wearing his Empire uniform  
though somewhat tattered. Bing Balm walks up to Han  
and hands him another translator. Han laughs a little.

 **Bing Balm**  
(G-SC) You may have been Empire once but you are now a  
member of the Wookie society.

 **Han**  
Oh, wow, thanks, thank, I…

Another Wookie speaks up.

 **Tresh-Rowen**  
(G-SC) Hey I recognize that guy. He's not Empire, he's one of  
the smugglers that has been bringing us weapons.

Now all of the Wookie's embrace Han, even Chewy.

 **Bing Balm**  
(G-SC) You are a smuggler?

 **Han**  
Well, yeah, I guess.

 **Bing Balm**  
 _ **Looks at Chewy**_  
(G-SC) Chewy, you must join these men. You must help  
them to bring us more weapons and supplies. If we can  
build a big enough supply of weapons and ammunition, we  
can end this war with the Tenamin!

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) Wha… Wait, no… wait, I'm not a… smuggler, I'm a  
warrior, what do I know…

 **Bing Balm**  
(G-SC) …Chewbacca, you must do this for us. We have been  
at war too long. It might even cause peace between us and  
the Tenamin.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) I doubt it.

 **Han**  
Hey big fella, we could use a guy like you on our side.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) Na… No… I… this is my home… I can't leave… I'm not…

 **Bing Balm**  
(G-SC) ...Chewbacca please. It wouldn't be forever. Just long  
enough for us to develop a good front before the Tenamin.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) A… Oh, all right.

Griedo isn't happy about this but doesn't say anything, Han is thrilled.

 **159 EXT: Leaving Kashyyyk – Han and Griedo's ship**

 **63 EXT: Tatooine – Escorting Chewy to Jabba – Main  
hall – Evening**

When they reach the Hutt's, Han and Griedo take Chewy  
to meet Jabba.

 **Jabba**  
(SC)I did not allow this. Who is in charge around here?

 **Han**  
Jabba, I just thought…

 **Jabba**  
(SC)…I don't pay you to think scum! I don't know this…  
thing. How do we know we can trust him?

 **Han**  
You can trust him Jabba, hey you trusted me.

 **Jabba**  
(SC)I don't trust you and he might be just another mouth  
to feed.

Han looks at Chewy, Chewy looks back.

 **Han**  
Well… maybe he could prove himself to you.

 **Jabba**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
(SC)Maybe… where is Acid?

 **Acid**  
Hear your greatness.

 **Jabba**  
 _ **To Chewy**_  
(SC)Who is this man who would join our ranks?

 **Han**  
He's…

 **Jabba**  
(SC)…He has a mouth, let him speak.

 **Chewy**  
 _ **Understands him**_  
(G-SC) I'm Chewbacca of the Kashyyyk'.

 **Jabba**  
(SC)What makes you think you can smuggle?

 **Chewy**  
 _ **Thinks**_  
(G-SC) I am no smuggler sir. I am a warrior.

 **Jabba**  
 _ **Laughs his great laugh**_  
(SC) I have no need of a warrior, I have many warriors.

 **Han**  
None like this guy Jabba.

 **Jabba**  
(SC) Silence scum!  
 _ **Thinks again**_  
Acid, can you take this beast?

 **Acid**  
 _ **Looks at Chewy and laughs**_  
I can take him your greatness.

 **Jabba**  
(SC) Ok, if the Wookie can beat this man he can join  
the ranks of the Hutt's.

 **Chewy**  
(G-SC) I don't want to…

But before Chewy can finish his sentence Acid attacks  
him. Acid is pounding punch's into Chewy, giving it everything  
he's got but Chewy just stands there looking at him. Chewy puts his  
hands on his hips.

Great and powerful as Acid is, his wallops are having no effect.  
Jabba is shocked, others are shocked as well, knowing  
that Acid is normally no man to mess with. Acid finally  
steps back and takes a breath. Chewy is just standing  
there.

Acid attacks again but this time he steps on Chewy's foot.  
This gets Chewy's attention, Chewy cries out. But now  
he's just angry. He balls up his fist and pounds Acid on top  
of his head. Acid is a big man and stands stunned for a second.

Chewy pounds him again and flattens him to the floor. One of the Hutt's checks him and says something in another language.

 **Hutt 1**  
(SC) He's out cold. I'm not even sure if he's still alive.

Jabba is stunned himself, he looks on for a second,  
then laugh's his laugh.

 **Jabba**  
(SC) Mighty Chewbacca, I have never seen a man  
dispatch this Acid in all my years, you must become  
one of us!

All cheer, and join in a calibration.

 **Jabba**  
 _ **Calls for Griedo**_  
(SC) Where is Griedo?

Griedo knows what Jabba wants and attends him hesitantly.

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) Yes great one?

 **Jabba  
** (SC) Griedo, you must show this Wookie to your quarters. He will join  
you and Solo tomorrow on your mission.

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) But your greatness…

 **Jabba  
** (SC) AH! Do as you're told or I will replace you smuggler scum.

Griedo reluctantly agrees.

 **Next morning:**

 **160 Int: Standing before Jabba – Main hall – Morning**

 **Cut to: the three standing before Jabba.**

 **Jabba  
** (SC) I have a very important assignment for the three of you.  
I trust only you to do it. It's valuable freight that could bring me a  
lot of money! Can you handle it?

The three agree.

 **Jabba cont.**

The freight you will be carrying to the Mortar System, the planet  
of Galandria, is two power cells stolen from the Empire.

These power cells are like no other, they could power an entire  
moon. If you are caught by the Empire, you will be killed for sure and I  
will be out a lot of money.

 **Han  
** We understand Jabba, you can count on us.

 **Jabba  
** (JL SC) Good because I am going to hold you personally responsible if  
anything happens to it Solo.

 **Han  
** _ **Hesitantly  
**_ Ah, yeah, we're good for it.  
 _ **Looks at the other two  
**_ Right guys?

The other two just nod their heads in the positive.

 **Jabba  
** (JL SC) The freight is being loaded on your ship as we speak.  
It's too large to put in the normal hidden compartments, so it  
will be loaded on the regular freight platform, now go.

 **62 EXT: Jabba's palace**

The three head for their ship.

 **65 Cut to: the three in outer space headed for their destination.**

 **172 Cut to: inside the ship - Cockpit**

 **Han  
** Man, I've never had to smuggle something out in the open  
like this before. It makes me really uncomfortable.

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) You need to calm yourself Solo, you make me nervous.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Yeah, you're making me nervous too.

 **Han  
** Sorry.

They go about traveling.

 **172 INT: Inside Han's Ship**

Han is sleeping, Chewy looks over at him. Han is snoring.  
Chewy finally bumps him to get his attention, Han jerks awake.

 **Han  
** What… was I asleep?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) You were snoring.

 **Han  
** _ **Irritated  
**_ Sn… Listen pal I've been killing myself for about a month now, I'm  
really tired so if you could give me a break?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I don't care if you sleep, just don't snore.

 **Han  
** Don't… Chewy, you know you can be a real pain some times.

Changes his attention. An alarm sounds on the control  
panel over Chewy's head.

 **Han  
** _ **Frantic  
**_ Another ship in the area!

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Can you see what it is?

 **Han  
** Not yet… Griedo, can you make out what that is?

 **Griedo  
** _ **Looks close**_

(Sq-SC) Shoot! Imperial Star Destroyer and they've  
made us!

 **Han  
** Great, now what are we going to do?

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) …I don't know.

 **Chewy  
** _ **Thinking  
**_ (G-SC) …What if we just dump it?

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) Into outer space?

 **Han  
** Yeah, that's not a bad idea! It should be ok and after they  
search us we'll just go back and pick it up.

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) I don't know…

 **Han  
** What choice do we have?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) None… Seal the aft space doors and release the freight.

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) I don't think…

 **Han  
** …Hey you don't get paid to think.

Han hits some buttons on the panel in front of him and then…

 **Han cont.  
** Here goes nothing…

He flips a switch on the panel above him.

 **161 EXT: Outside Han's ship – View of ship freight doors**

Doors open on the back of the ship and the cargo floats out.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) It's out, close the doors and fly casual.

 **Han  
** _ **As he closes the doors|  
**_ Fly what?

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) I know what he means.

The Empire ship comes up on them quickly.

 **162 Space view**

They are tractor beamed in.

 **66 INT: Han's ship - cabin**

The Imperial Commission boards their ship.

 **Empire Commander 13  
** Who is the captain of this ship?

The two look at Han.

 **Han  
** _ **Points to himself  
**_ …Guess I am.

 **Commander 13  
** What cargo do you carry?

 **Han  
** Ah… nothing, we're in transport to Coruscant for repairs.

 **Commander 13  
** What's wrong with your ship?

 **Han  
** Ah… we… a… have some damage to the hull. It's pretty bad so we're going to get it fixed.

 **Commander 13  
** I didn't notice anything unusual with your hull.

 **Han  
** Yeah, it's… on the bottom. You probably didn't see it.

 **Commander 13  
** We scanned your entire ship before we pulled you in. There were  
no anomalies.

 **Han  
** _ **Covertly to Chewy  
**_ I didn't know they could do that.

One of the other Empire soldiers gets Hans attention.

 **Soldier 13  
** Hey, don't I know you?

 **Han  
** Me? No, I don't think so.

 **Soldier 13  
** _ **Looks closer at Han  
**_ Yeah, yes I do. You used to fly for the Empire.

 **Han  
** Me, no, you got the wrong guy pal.

 **Soldier 13  
** No I don't, I never forget a face. You used to fly a Tidarian  
class Freighter for the Empire. Let me think… Solo… right?

 **Han  
** No… no that's not my name. My name is…

Other Empire people surround Han now.

 **Soldier 13**

…Don't even try that man, you're Solo. We've been looking for you.

 **Han  
** Look pal, I don't…

...The officer pulls a blaster on Han. The others put guns on Chewy and Griedo.

 **Commander 13  
** Alright you three, I don't know what's going on but you're  
under arrest.

Chewy moves fast, he dispatches two guards. Han notices  
that Soldier 13 is distracted, Han jumps him. Commander 13  
tries to pull his blaster but Chewy is on him and dispatches  
him.

Chewy pulls Soldier 13 off of Han. Griedo is on another soldier.  
Soldier 13 is a big guy and Chewy has a little trouble with him  
but Han shoots him when he's away from Chewy.

Han ends up shooting several of the other guards. Chewy  
finishes them off.

 **Han  
** _ **Panicked  
**_ Now what are we going to do?

Chewy runs to the cock-pit and puts the ship in motion.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Hold on tight!

 **Han  
** What?

 **163 EXT: Han's ship – still inside imperial ship**

Han and Griedo's ship jumps to life knocking Han down.

 **Inside:**

 **Han  
** Chewy what the heck are you doing?

 **163b Int: Imperial ship bay**

We see the ship take off inside the Destroyer hanger bay.  
Several people around the ship start shooting at it.

Chewy angles the ship down towards the hatch doors  
that they were pulled in through and fires the main weapons  
blowing the hatch open knocking down some of the people  
around them. Space comes in and a vacuum sucks a couple  
men out. Chewy flies the ship out into space.

From outside you can see their ship take off and zoom off into  
light speed as parts of the Star Destroyer explode.

An invisible shield blocks the opening of the destroyer stopping  
space from coming in. Scene cuts. The three are off in space flying  
around just to avoid the Empire.

 **164 INT: Han & Griedo's Ship**

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) We need to go after the freight!

 **Han  
** We're not going near that freight until we're sure the Empire  
isn't anywhere around. Get some sleep, you're going to  
need it.

 **Chewy  
** (GR-SC) He's right, we'll just have to fly around until we can  
get back to it. Hopefully they won't find it in the mean time.

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) If they do, we won't have to worry about the Empire,  
Jabba will kill us for them.

 **Time passes:**

Han wakes up from a somewhat restful sleep. Chewy is  
awake manning the controls.

 **Han  
** _ **Drowsy  
**_ Don't you ever sleep?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I slept.

 **Han  
** How long was I out?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) About four hours.

 **Han  
** Oh, that's good. Hey, where's Griedo?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I don't know, I think he's sleeping in the storage  
compartment.

 **Han  
** That guy, what is he too good to sleep with us?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I don't know, I was sleeping when he told me.

 **Han  
** Well… I'm gonna go check on him.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Leave him alone, let him sleep.

 **Han  
** I will, I just want to check on him.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) What else would he be doing?

Han gets up and walks out of the cockpit.

 **164 INT: Han's and Griedo's ship - Hallways**

He walks through some benign hallways and down some  
stairs.

 **165 INT: Han's and Griedo's ship - Main storage room**

He doesn't want to wake Griedo so he opens the door to  
the main storage compartment quietly. There are several  
items setting around, the room is large.

He can hear Griedo off towards the back of the room. It sounds  
like he's talking to someone. Han creeps up closer. Griedo is  
definitely talking to someone. Eventually Han is really close.

He doesn't understand Griedo very well but the voice on his comm..  
unit is clear, it's English and it's Empire.

 **Empire Comm.. V.O.  
** …Let me make sure I got those coordinates right, that's  
Sector B, 08696, by 08212, by 22253?

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC) That's correct

Han jumps out blaster pulled.

 **Han  
** Drop it Griedo!

Griedo drops the comm.. unit and raises his hands. A noise  
in the background. It's enough to distract Han and Griedo  
jumps him. The two scuffle, Griedo is getting the better of  
Han.

Fortunately for Han the sound they heard was Chewy. Chewy  
pulls Griedo off Han just before Griedo can deliver the knockout  
blow.

 **Han  
** Chewy, don't let him go, he was on a comm. talking to someone  
with the Empire.

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC)No Chewy, it was Han, I caught him giving our  
position away.

Chewy doesn't know who to believe. He points his blaster  
and instructs the two to move back to the cockpit.

 **Han  
** _ **As they're walking  
**_ Chewy, you have to believe me, an Imperial ship will be  
bearing down on us any second!

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC)He's lying Chewy, there's no one coming.

 **164 INT: Han's and Griedo's ship – main hall**

Chewy ignores both of them and continues to escort them back.

 **160 INT: Han's ship – bridge**

Just as they reach the cockpit an alarm sounds. Han runs to the  
panel. Chewy eyeballs Griedo. Griedo carefully tries to pull a  
blaster from a hidden compartment in his suit.

Chewy is a pro and catches him out of the corner of his eye. He  
grabs Griedo's wrist and pulls him up off his feet. He's squeezing  
so hard that Griedo has no choice but to drop the blaster. Chewy  
tosses him across the room and up against a wall knocking him  
out.

 **Han  
** Chewy, stop goofing around with him and get over here!

Chewy runs to Hans's side, Han is flying the ship.

 **Han cont.  
** It's that Star destroyer again!

 **Chewy  
** _ **At the controls  
**_ (G-SC) Can they see us?

 **Han  
** Chewy, we got to go to light speed!

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I'm working on it!

 **Han  
** What?

 **Chewy  
** _ **Louder  
**_ (G-SC) I'm trying!

 **Han  
** They're gonna tractor us in!

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Your getting me all flustered!

 **Han  
** What?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Shut up would ya!

 **Han  
** What?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I… Oh never mind

 **Han  
** Now Chewy now!

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I'm work…

...Han jumps to Chewy's panel and pulls the light speed levers.

 **65 EXT: Han & Griedo's ship**

 **172 INT: Han & Griedo's – Cockpit**

They're in the tractor beam but on the tail end. The ship shutters, Han  
and Chewy look around desperately.

 **65 EXT: Han & Griedo's ship**

Their ship finally breaks free and they disappear.

 **165 Int: Imperial ship – Main bridge**

 **Commander 13  
** _ **Pauses, looking very disturbed  
**_ Inform Governor Tarkin that they've escaped… again.

 **Storm Trooper 13  
** Shouldn't we pursue?

 **Commander 13  
** Yes if you know where they went.

 **Trooper 13  
** No sir, I don't, I just thought…

 **Commander 13  
** …Just… send the message.

 **Trooper 13  
** Yes sir.

 **166 Ext: Gas planet of Bespin – Where Cloud City is**

In the mean time Han and Chewy have landed on a nearby planet  
(Same as Lando's), They're hiding.

 **Han  
** …Are you sure cause this place really stinks?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Pretty sure. Bespin is a gas planet, you'll get used to the  
smell it won't hurt you.

 **65 Ext: Han & Griedo's Ship – Facade**

 **172 Int: Han & Griedo's Ship - cockpit**

Eventually they're back in space. Griedo is bound and gagged.  
They're approaching the area where they dumped their freight.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) …These are the coordinates!

 **Han  
** I'm scanning

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) We should be able to see it.

 **Han  
** Nothing… Are you…

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) …I'm sure, I'm positive!

 **Han  
** Did it move?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I left it stationary!

 **Han  
** Well it ain't here pal.

 **Chewy  
** _ **Looking at a different panel to his right  
**_ (G-SC) Wait, I see a faint rocket signature.

Han looks on.

 **Chewy cont.  
** See… right there.

 **Han  
** I see it, looks like it leads back down to the gas planet we  
were just on.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I think we need to follow it.

 **Han  
** What if it's Empire?

 **Chewy  
** _ **Cocky  
**_ (G-SC) Then we'll have to steel it back again.

Han laughs, they go back to the controls.

120 PAGE POINT

 **166 EXT: Bespin – Planet surface – Noon**

Soon they've landed on Bespin again, this time different  
coordinates. They look out the window of their ship. We see  
a couple of ship burn spots but no ships.

 **Chewy  
** Those don't look Empire do they?

 **Han  
** I don't think so, hey there's a path.

The two exit the ship and begin following the path, blasters  
drawn and scouting ahead carefully. At a certain point they  
begin to hear noises.

Some constant, some intermittent. Eventually they start to  
see things laying around on either side of the path.

 **Han  
** Looks like…

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) …like… someone is building something.

 **Han  
** Yeah.

Eventually they are met by gun point.

 **Lando's Guard 1  
** Drop your weapons.

Han and Chewy drop the obvious ones anyway. They're  
escorted towards a guard shack. Along the way Chewy,  
looking up, notices something and nudges Han.

 **Han  
** What…  
 _ **Looks up  
**_ Holy… what the heck is that?

 **Guard 1  
** No questions, keep moving.

What they're looking at is a city under construction apparently  
floating above the clouds. They arrive at the guard shack, they're  
still looking up.

 **Guard 1 cont.  
** You'll have to wait here. My super will be down in a few minutes.

 **Han  
** _ **In shock  
**_ Ok.

A few minutes pass. Han and Chewy are still looking up.

 **Lando Calrissian  
** …I call her, The City In The Clouds.

 **Han  
** Good name.

 **Lando  
** _ **Extends a hand shake  
**_ Lando Calrissian, Supervisor and Foreman.

Han and Chewy finally break they're gaze and shake  
hands with Lando.

 **Han  
** This is Chewbacca of Kashyyyk. I'm Han Solo.

 **Lando  
** Solo and Chewbacca, nice to meet you. Sorry about the reception,  
one can't be too careful with…

 **Han  
** …With the Empire floating around.

 **Lando  
** Right.

 **Han  
** So what's the purpose of something like this?

 **Lando  
** I'm not exactly sure. I'm just the Builder. The price was right, I don't  
ask a lot of questions.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Why not spend the money and put a ship in space?

Han looks at his translator.

 **Lando  
** What did he say?

 **Han  
** He wants to know why build something like this near the ground  
and not in space.

 **Lando  
** Again, I don't know. I don't care, they ask, they pay, I build.

 **Han  
** Hey, whatever it takes.

 **Lando**

Right, so what brings you two fine… specie… men… to  
our stinky planet?

 **Han  
** Freight.

 **Lando  
** Freight?

 **Han  
** Two very large, very powerful power converters.

 **Lando  
** Ah.

 **Han  
** Ah?

 **Lando  
** Freight?

 **Han  
** Do you know what I'm talking about?

 **Lando  
** You call it freight.

 **Han  
** Right. We've established that it was Freight.

 **Lando  
** Like they were being delivered by someone.

 **Han  
** Right, like us.

 **Lando  
** Right, two very large and powerful power converters. Big, white,  
round, very well built, nothing else like them in the known  
galaxy.

 **Han  
** Sounds like our freight.

 **Lando  
** They were floating in space, they seemed like fair game  
to me.

 **Han  
** We're smugglers.

 **Lando  
** Ok?

 **Han  
** Those power platforms were stolen.

 **Lando  
** Ok, so you're smugglers, that doesn't surprise me.

 **Han  
** From the Empire.

 **Lando  
** Oh.

 **Han  
** Yeah.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Yeah.

 **Han  
** You know who Jabba the Hutt is?

 **Lando  
** Yeah, he's been supplying us with just about everything  
we need.

 **Han  
** Those power converters were his.

 **Lando  
** Ewe.

 **Han  
** Yeah.

 **Lando  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Well, can I just pay Jabba for them?

 **Han  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Maybe.

Looks at Chewy, Chewy just shrugs his shoulders.

 **Han cont.  
** We can try it.

Han calls Jabba on the comm.. He's talking to Jabba.

 **Han  
** Yeah… yeah… ok… no I… Wha… Jabba… wha… I… Jabba… no…  
no Jabba. Ok Jabba… o…o… ok Jabba… I'm sorry Jabba… I know…  
I will… I… I will Jabba.

 **Lando  
** Well… what did he say?

 **Han  
** He said, that he promised those to other people. He never goes  
back on his word.

He said you're nuts and he's right, Lando the Empire won't  
even mess with the Hutt's. I'm one of them, trust me you  
don't want this!

 **Lando  
** I said I'd pay for them.

 **Han  
** I told him that.

 **Lando  
** But he's a man of his word…

 **Han  
** Right… well not a man exactly but you know what I mean.  
We have to have them back.

 **Lando  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ You can't have them.

Han does a double take.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) What?

 **Han  
** What?

 **Lando  
** Look, there's nothing like them in the galaxy. You said that  
yourself. I didn't have any idea how I was going to power this city  
until now. I…

 **Han  
** …Lando, if we don't give them back to Jabba or get them to  
their destination…

 **Lando  
** …Forget it, I can't part with them.

 **Han  
** _ **Furious, points at Lando  
**_ …You… you'll end up paying for them alright!

 **Chewy  
** _ **Lunges at Lando  
**_ (G-SC) You-son-of-a…

Lando's men point guns at them.

 **Han  
** _ **Looks for another second, then angrily…  
**_ C'mon Chewy, we can't help this guy.

 **Lando  
** _ **Follows them  
**_ Look, you don't have to leave, I'm sorry I just…

Han turns around as he and Chewy are walking away and  
points at Lando furiously but keeps on walking. Lando puts  
his hands on his hips and watches as they walk away, then  
he talks to his guards.

 **Lando cont.  
** Keep an eye on them, they're desperate.

 **Lando Guard 3  
** Yes sir.

 **Lando  
** _ **Yells to Han  
**_ You're free to go!

 **167 Ext: Han and Chewy at their ship.**

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) What are we going to do?

 **Han  
** I… I don't know, and what the heck is that smell?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) We can't go back to Jabba without them!

 **Han  
** _ **Thinking  
**_ I know, I know!

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I'm hungry.

 **Han  
** Chewy this is no time to be thinking with your stomach.  
We're in serious trouble here!

 **Scene cuts:**

 **Time passes:**

 **168 Int: Han and Chewy in their ship**

Han and Chewy haven't taken off yet. They're sleeping,  
Griedo is also sleeping even though he's still bound and  
gagged. They are rudely awakened by loud noises.

 **Han  
** What the hell was that?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) I don't know.

 **168b Int: Han's ship – Looking out the door window  
– Morning**

Griedo is looking out the small window in the door. He can  
see ships fighting. Han opens the ships door. Lando's camp  
is being attacked by attack ships. Griedo is freaking, Han  
pulls his gag off.

 **Griedo  
** (Sq-SC)It's the Hutt's!

They watch.

 **167 Int: View of the attack on Lando's city**

 **169 Ext: Outside View of Attack (Full screen)**

The attack goes on for several minutes. Chewy puts  
the gag over Griedo's mouth again, Griedo protests  
but it doesn't help. Lando's people are putting up a  
resistance.

Lando has his own fighter ships, they eventually run  
the Hutt's off but the damage is done. The Hutt ships  
knew exactly where to strike and hit them hard before  
they could get ships up to fend off their foes.

All of the construction materials that Lando had set  
aside were destroyed and parts of the tower to the  
city were also damaged. They finally come out of  
hiding. Lando is standing next to several of his men  
surveying the destruction before he says anything.

 **170 EXT: Lando's construction camp below  
where they're standing**

 **Lando  
** _ **To his foreman  
**_ Well, how bad is it?

 **Foreman  
** _ **Gets on his comm..  
**_ Can anyone see, how bad is it?

He gets an answer.

 **Foreman cont.  
** Ok thanks.  
 _ **To Lando  
**_ As far as my men can tell, they hit everything sir. We'll  
have to start all over.

Lando slumps.

 **168 Int: Han's ship – cabin - Han peaks out the  
ship door window.**

A knock.

 **Han  
** _ **Looks at Chewy  
**_ It's Lando.

Chewy shrugs, Han opens the door.

 **Han  
** _ **Sarcastically  
**_ What do you want?

 **Lando  
** I've got a problem.

 **Han  
** Well, we have that in common.

 **Lando  
** With the Hutt's.

 **Han  
** Yeah, yeah, we could see that.

 **Lando  
** _ **Relents  
**_ You guys are Hutt's, can't you talk to Jabba?

 **Han  
** _ **Jaw drops  
**_ Call… You want us… we tried that!

 **Lando  
** Yeah, I know, I know…

 **Han  
** Lando, if we go back without those converters he'll kill us!  
 _ **calms  
**_ …So how bad is it?

 **Lando  
** They got everything, we have to start all over, I need the  
Hutt's.

 **Han  
** _ **Laugh's  
**_ You should have thought of that before you got greedy!

 **Lando  
** I know… I…

 **Han  
**...Give us back the converters and we'll see what we can do.

 **Lando  
** I was going to…

 **Han  
** But…

 **Lando  
** During the attack…

Chewy is right behind Lando now.

 **Han  
** _ **Panicked  
**_ During the attack what?

 **Lando  
** They sort of hit one of my main hanger bays…

 **Han  
** And…

 **Lando  
** The Converters were in the Hanger bay.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Oh, Great!

 **Han  
** So the converters were…

Beat.

 **Lando  
** Yeah.

 **Han  
** Not good.

 **Lando  
** I know.

 **Han  
** Not good at all.

 **Lando  
** I know…  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ I don't know what to do.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) That's just great! They know who I am. They'll probably  
cut off supply to my people!

Han looks at Lando with a "See what you've done?" look.

 **Lando  
** What did he say?

 **Han  
** He said, you screwed up!

 **Lando  
** I… know.

 **Han  
** They were trading with the Wookie's. They probably won't now  
because they know who Chewy is.

 **Lando  
** _ **Looks at Chewy**_

Chewy, I… I'm so sorry. Hey you know you guys were the  
ones who left them in space!

Chewy pushes past Han and grabs Lando by the throat.  
Han gets next to him, Lando gasping.

 **Han  
** Finding it a little hard to breathe pal?

 **Lando  
** _ **Choking  
**_ Yeah, a little!

 **Han  
** You got a lot of nerve blaming us.

 **Lando  
** _ **Gasping  
**_ I… I know I'm sorry.

 **Han  
** What?

 **Lando  
** _ **Gasping  
**_ I… said… I'm… sorry.

 **Han  
** I think he said he was sorry Chewy. Let him go so he  
can say it again.

Chewy lets him go. Lando is getting his breath back  
and holding his throat...

 **Lando  
** He's really strong isn't he?

 **Han  
** He pulls peoples arms out of their sockets.

 **Lando  
** I'll bet he does.

 **Han  
** What was it you were saying?

 **Lando  
** I was saying… that I'm sorry.

 **Chewy  
** _ **Cocky  
**_ (G-SC) Oh, he's sorry, that's gonna help a lot.  
 _ **Looks at Han  
**_ Can I just kill him?

 **Han  
** No, not yet anyway, we might need him as a bargaining chip  
with Jabba. That's not going to help anyway.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) It'll make me feel better.

 **Han  
** Me too but maybe he can still help us.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) How?

 **Lando  
** Yeah, how? Is that what he asked?

 **Han  
** _ **To Chewy  
**_ Yeah, I don't know Chewy, I'm open to ideas.

 **Chewy  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ (G-SC) We need a lot of money or something of great value.

 **Han  
** Jabba said that wouldn't work.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) What else can we do? At least if we give him something  
valuable he might re-consider.

 **Lando  
** What did he say?

 **Han  
** He said we need something of value, maybe Jabba will  
forgive us.

 **Lando  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ That's not a bad idea.  
 _ **Thinks again  
**_ I may have something.

 **Han  
** _ **Looks at Chewy  
**_ That's good, cause we don't.

 **Lando  
** Yeah, yeah, come with me.

They follow Lando past the carnage. Lando kicks some of  
the dust away and finds a control box hidden in the  
ground, he opens it.

 **Lando cont.  
** Good, it's not damaged.

He opens it and presses a button, a red light comes on.  
Out of the dust and dirt just a short distance away a huge  
building slowly rises out of the ground.

 **Han  
** What the heck is that?

 **Lando  
** Underground hanger. It's where we keep all of our ships. That's  
why they didn't see our fighters.

A large door opens. A variety of ships are on display including  
the ones that fended off the Hutt's.

 **171 Int: Lando's hanger**

They walk toward the back of the structure. There in majestic  
glamour, shinny, sparkling and beautiful it sits, the Millennium  
Falcon.

 **Han  
** She's gorgeous!

 **Lando  
** This… is the one and only Millennium Falcon.  
 ** _Beat  
_** Maybe you've heard of her, she made the Kessel run in less  
than twelve parsecs!

 **Han  
** She made the Kessel run in…

 **Lando  
** Yep, under twelve parsecs.

 **Han  
** Wow!

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Is that fast?

 **Han  
** Is that… yeah it's fast!

 **Lando  
** _ **Still looking at her in awe  
**_ She has fully defensible shields, fore, aft and sides. She's  
extremely well armed and… she'll out run a Star Cruiser.

Not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about  
the big Corellian ships now.

 **Han  
** _ **Looking her over  
**_ She's beautiful but I've never seen anything like her.

 **Lando  
** You wouldn't, I had her custom built for myself, by  
the Corellian's.

 **Han  
** Why?

 **Lando  
** Space racing.

 **Han  
** _ **In awe  
**_ You… you used to Space Race?

 **Lando  
** Yep.

 **Han  
** I've never met a Space Racer but I've heard about you guys.  
I know that most Space Race ships can out run just about anything  
in the Universe.

 **Lando  
** _ **Gets a little serious and sad  
**_ At first but eventually others got faster, we finally retired  
her when she couldn't win anymore.

 **Han  
** …Is there something wrong with her?

 **Lando  
** No, no, she's just not the fastest ship out there anymore.  
But she's fast non-the-less, if Jabba doesn't take this  
he's a fool.

 **Han  
** _ **Serious now  
**_ Don't be so sure, you don't know Jabba.

 **Lando  
** _ **Laughs and throws a small remote to Chewy  
**_ Look, you take her, see if Jabba likes her?

 **Han  
** _ **Smiles  
**_ He's got to.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Maybe.

 **Lando  
** What did he… oh never mind. Get out of here and let's  
get things going again.

They board the Falcon and take off.

 **171 Ext: Lando's hanger**

Lando waves crossing his fingers behind his back.

 **62 Ext: Dantooine – Landing the Falcon –  
Jabba's palace is in view – Late afternoon**

They arrive on Jabba's planet and land near the Palace.  
As they approach, they're met yet again at blaster point.

 **Han  
** Here we go again.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) This is really getting old.

 **Acid  
** Jabba's been waiting for you two.

 **Han  
** Yeah, I know.

 **160 Int: Jabba's palace – Main hall**

They enter Jabba's main room and are brought before him.  
Acid and a couple other men push Han and Chewy to their  
knees. Chewy complains.

 **Jabba  
** _ **Loud and Angrily  
**_ (JL SC) Scum! Where are my power converters?

 **Han  
** Jabba, I… well ya see…  
 _ **Acid pushes him  
**_ Hey!

 **Acid  
** Speak you scum!

 **Han  
** I was trying to…  
 _ **Trying to make light of it  
**_ You see Jabba, when you had your guys attack Lando,  
they kinda hit one of his hangers and the Converters were  
in the Hanger so…

 **Jabba  
** _ **Shocked  
**_ (JL SC) What?

 **Han  
** Jabba we had nothing to do with it, I mean…

 **Jabba  
** _ **Angrily  
**_ (JL SC) Useless scum! Take them to the pit of Carkoon and  
throw them in!

They start to force Chewy and Han away.

 **Han  
** Jabba, wait, we brought you something else.

 **Jabba  
** (JL SC) Stop!  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ What is it?

 **Han  
** It's a ship.

Jabba starts in again but Han cuts him off.

 **Han cont.  
** Jabba, it's not just any ship. A Space Race ship. It's  
faster than just about anything out there and it would be  
great for smuggling!

 **Jabba  
** _ **Pauses, then laugh's his low laugh  
**_ (JL SC) I don't need a ship Solo, I need money! How much  
can I get for this ship?

 **Han  
** Well… a lot… about thirty or forty.

 **Jabba  
** _ **Laugh's again  
**_ (JL SC) Thirty or Forty? My Generators would bring  
Ninety!

 **Han  
** Ninety?

Chewy Growl's.

 **Jabba  
** (JL SC) Each!

 **Han  
** Ea… I'll throw myself in for that. Jabba I'm sorry I…

 **Jabba  
** _ **Angrily  
**_ (JL SC) …Get them out of here!

Jabba's men forcefully begin escorting Han and Chewy  
out over their protest.

 **62 Ext: Dantooine – Jabba's Palace**

As they're being escorted we can see the Millennium Falcon  
in the background. Chewy pulls the small remote from one  
of his belt packs. He presses a button on the remote.

The ship comes to life in the background unnoticed by Han  
and the others. He pushes another button. Guns on the  
ship aim at their position and fire a blast! The ground around  
them erupts tossing everyone everywhere including Han  
and Chewy.

It's close enough to knock everyone down but not kill them.  
Chewy is quickly engaged in hand to hand combat. Han is still  
reeling from the explosion, one of Jabba's men jumps on him.  
Chewy fairs well but has his hands full with about five of them.

Han is getting beat by his only opponent but he's tired of  
losing…

 **Han  
** _ **As he fights  
**_ I… am… really… tired… of… getting… my… butt…  
kicked!

By the time he finishes his sentence his opponent is out  
cold. He looks at his victory, then at Chewy who is still in  
the fray. Han looks around, picks up a blaster and starts  
shooting.

 **Chewy  
** _ **Fighting and yelling at the same time  
**_ (G-SC) Let your breath out, let your breath out!

Han thinks a second and then starts shooting again, he  
takes out two of them. One of the Hutt's starts to fire  
back. Chewy backhands him and knocks him out. Another  
fires, Han shoots him. They have the advantage, Chewy  
starts to run for the Falcon.

Han gathers himself and follows shooting as he runs.  
Chewy hits a button on the remote again as he's running.  
The ship fires again and hits their last position.

He and Han board the Falcon and fly off. One of the  
men fires at them but with no effect. They're off and  
then off into space.

 **166 Ext: Back at Bespin – Early evening**

They land on Lando's planet. Lando and some of his men  
greet them.

 **Lando  
** You still have my ship.  
 _ **Touching some of the blast marks on it's hull  
**_ I take it things didn't go so well.

 **Han  
** You take it right.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Can I kill him now?

 **Han  
** _ **Pondering  
**_ No, well… no you better not.

They all sit looking at the ground for a moment.

 **Lando  
** You guys play cards?

 **Han  
** Yeah or at least I do.

Chewy just shrugs his shoulders.

 **Lando  
** Good, we'll play for the Falcon.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) It's ours, you lose. And I still want to kill you.

 **Lando  
** What did he say?

 **Han  
** _ **Still looking at the ground  
**_ Chewy wants to kill you.

 **Lando  
** I don't blame him. I've thought about killing myself.

 **Han  
** What the heck, let's play.

They play cards, Han is an old hat at cards, he wins.

 **Lando  
** See, you won, the ship is yours, let's play again.

 **Han  
** _ **Smiles  
**_ Let's.

They play again.

 **Time passes:**

 **Han  
** _ **Thinking, to Lando  
**_ Are you still tasked with building this thing?

 **Lando  
** Yeah.

 **Han  
** We still have the Falcon and you still have ships.

 **Lando  
** Yeah?

 **Han  
** We can still smuggle.

 **Lando  
** I see, I see what you're getting at but it'll take a while.  
We have to replace just about everything.

 **Han  
** _ **Looks at Chewy  
**_ Well I don't know about Chewy but I've got lots of time  
now.

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) So do I, I guess.

 **Lando  
** What if Jabba hits us again?

 **Han  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ You put up a good fight. I'd be more worried about the  
Empire coming in then the Hutt's.

 **Lando  
** You're probably right.  
 _ **Changes the subject  
**_ The Falcon doesn't have a lot of room.

 **Han  
** What's on her, are there things we can dispose of?

 **Lando  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Maybe, c'mon.

 **172 Int: At the falcon – Lando's hanger**

 **Time passes:**

They've hauled the last bit of unnecessary equipment  
out of her.

 **Han  
** These floor panels are great, we can hide a lot of stuff  
in here.

 **Lando  
** Well you won't have all the luxury and emergency equipment  
that you would normally have but you can fit a lot more in  
her now, that's for sure.

 **Han  
** So, we're burning daylight. What's first on the list?

One of Lando's assistants hands him a data pad. Lando  
hands it to Han.

 **Lando  
** It's all on that data pad. It'll probably take a year just to  
fill that list.

 **Han  
** We'd better get started then. C'mon Chewy.

They board the ship and lift off. Soon they're out in space.

 **173 Int: Falcon – Cockpit**

 **Chewy  
** _ **Panics  
**_ (G-SC) That didn't take long! Ship coming in fast.

 **Han  
** Can you tell who it is?

They get fired on.

 **Han cont.  
** Never mind…

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Star Destroyers, two of them!

 **Han  
** Can we make the jump to light speed?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) Programming the Nav computer now, it'll be  
just a second.

The ship is jarred by more laser blasts.

 **Han  
** _ **Checks a panel  
**_ Shields holding!

Chewy pulls some levers and they make the jump. The two  
Destroyers give chase.

 **Han cont.  
** Watch that panel!

 **Chewy  
** _ **Watching the panel, eventually laughs a little  
**_ (G-SC) This thing is fast!

 **Han  
** Why do you say that?

 **Chewy  
** (G-SC) We're double their speed. In a couple of seconds they  
won't even be able to see us.

 **Han  
** _ **Smiles at Chewy  
**_ I think this may be kinda fun!

Chewy growl's.

 **End of Story.**

 **Mace Windu and Captain Antilles**

 **174 Ext: Coruscant – sidewalks – store fronts**

A side-walk outside of some store fronts. In the distance  
we can hear someone crying out. Suddenly, Mace Windu  
hits the ground and smashes against a building behind him.

He's unconscious still bleeding from the hand Anakin cut  
off while Mace was holding off the attack by the Emperor  
(Formerly Senator Palpatine).

Soon Imperial Storm Troopers show up. They attempt  
to disburse the crowd around him. They try to pick him  
up but suddenly laser blasts come out of nowhere.

Two of the six Storm Troopers are killed instantly. The  
other four ready their weapons but don't know what  
they're shooting at.

Captain Antilles flies in, in a Speeder guns blazing. He  
leaps out of the Speeder and shoots two more of the  
Storm Troopers down.

One of the two remaining Storm Troopers tries to physically  
attack him but he's too good and dispatches his assailants.  
When the remaining Storm Trooper tries to gun him down,  
he dodges the shots, rolls and shoots killing the last of them.

Captain Antilles scoops Mace Windu off the ground seemingly  
with no effort, puts him carefully in the speeder, and races off.

 **175 Ext: Apartment complex - above**

He hovers over the apartment complex parking lot and  
lowers the Speeder in slowly. When parked, he comes  
around and hurry's a still unconscious Mace Windu into  
his apartment.

 **176 Int: Captain Antilles apartment**

He lays the Jedi down on a bed in a spare room, tends to  
his wounds and leaves.

 **Montage:**

Several days pass, Captain Antilles comes and goes.

 **End Montage:**

 **176b Int: Cap Ant. Apartment**

On the third day, Cap Ant. comes back to his apartment  
and checks on Mace. Mace rouses but his vision is blurry  
and he's in and out of consciousness. He sees the Captain,  
who seems tattered and torn but then falls back asleep.

 **Next day:**

Mace awakens with some of his faculties intact. He looks  
over and see's Captain Antilles sitting next to the bed  
looking down at him. Captain Antilles still has wounds  
from a recent fight.

Mace looks at the Captain for a second and then speaks  
but still with great effort.

 **Mace Windu  
** Who the hell are you?

 **Captain Antilles  
** _ **Looks caring back at Mace  
**_ I'm Captain Antilles.

 **Mace  
** Captain who?

 **Captain Antilles  
** Antilles, I'm Senator Organa's ship captain.

 **Mace  
** _ **Rolls over in pain …  
**_ Oh, yeah, I've seen you around. The senator has his  
own pilot?

 **Cap Ant  
** Yes… he moves around a lot, lots of meetings and such. As the  
senator for the Jedi council he keeps quite busy.

 **Mace  
** _ **Pauses …  
**_ Yeah, I suppose he does. Hey the last time I saw you, you  
were in pretty bad shape what happened to you?

 **Cap Ant  
** _ **Laughs a little  
**_ You're an important man. The Empire is looking for you.  
I was caught by Storm Troopers while trying to get food  
and bandages.

About a hundred of them. I fought them off but I'm sure  
they know I have you and they'll be looking for me to find you.  
Darth Vader is looking for you too.

 **Mace  
** Are you a Jedi?

 **Cap Ant  
** No, as a matter of fact, I can't be sensed by the Jedi.

 **Mace  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Everyone can be sensed by the Jedi.

 **Cap Ant  
** Not me, they've tried but they can't. It kind of explains  
why it was so hard for the Jedi to catch me. They couldn't  
sense me so they had to trick me.

 **Mace  
** Trick you, what the hell are you talking about? Why  
would they have to catch you?

 **Captain  
** When I was young, I was a smuggler. I was smuggling  
things for the Hutt's but I found out later that I was smuggling  
for the wrong side.

That's when the Jedi caught me. I wasn't a bad guy per  
say, I just didn't know any better. It was money and I didn't really  
care where I got it.

When the Senator met me he liked me and took me  
under his wing. I've since become his pilot and his protector.

 **Mace  
** Protect… the Jedi protect him.

 **Captain  
** The Jedi are pretty busy cleaning up the Galaxy. He needed a  
protector so they trained me in everything Jedi accept  
the Force.

I of course have no power over the Force at all. They even  
trained me to defend against Jedi if necessary.

 **Mace  
** Can you handle a Light-Saber?

 **Captain  
** I can, but I believe there is nothing like a good blaster  
at your side in a bad situation.  
 _ **Pats his blaster  
**_ This is my weapon of choice. I even had the chance to  
shoot at Darth Vader but I missed.

 **Mace  
** Has it ever been necessary?

 **Captain  
** Necessary to… Oh, no, not against Jedi but I did have  
to fight Sith a couple times.

 **Mace  
** Yeah, how'd you do?

 **Captain  
** I survived but they were good. It took everything I had  
to even escape from them. They knew they'd been in a  
fight if I don't mind saying so but I didn't want to keep either of  
those fights going.

Darth Vader probably would have eventually won, I and the  
senator escaped, haven't seen him since.

 **Mace  
** Who the hell is Darth Vader?

 **Captain  
** He's supposedly the new Sith Lord or something. I think  
he's next to the Emperor command wise but we don't know  
much else. He's come on the scene quite recently.

 **Mace  
** This other Sith you fought with, what'd he look like?

 **Captain  
** The first one or the second?

 **Mace  
** Ah, the first I guess.

 **Captain  
** Like a wild animal, face tattooed in red and black, horn's  
on his head…

 **Mace  
** _ **Interrupts him …  
**_ I know why you never saw him again.

 **Captain  
** Why?

 **Mace  
** Cause he's dead!

 **Captain  
** Really, I'd not heard of this.

 **Mace  
** You probably wouldn't, Jedi keep their affairs pretty secret.  
After that Sith killed Obiwan's teacher Qui-Jon Jin, Obiwan  
cut him in two and sent him down the air shaft of a castle  
on Naboo.  
 _ **Changes the subject …  
**_ What do you mean you've been trained to fight a Jedi, no  
one can beat a Jedi!

 **Captain  
** You might be right, I hope I never have to find out.  
I've only trained against them so aside from the Sith, I've  
never actually met a Jedi in combat.

 **Mace  
** Yeah, training is nothing like the real thing.

 **Captain  
** Oh I know that. Unfortunately I've had my share of the  
real thing.

 **Mace  
** Yeah, I suppose you have.  
 _ **Favors his cut off hand  
**_ Damn that hurts, that was my light-saber hand.

 **Captain  
** Yes, I've done all I can, we need to get you to a medical  
facility but all the ones here on Coruscant will be watched. I'm not  
sure what to do.

 **Mace  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ You have a recording pad?

 **Captain  
** _ **Pulls a recording pad of the desk next to him  
**_ Right here.

 **Mace  
** Take down these coordinates, I think I know where  
there's a medical Frigate. Do you have access to a ship?

 **Captain  
** The Senator's.

 **Mace  
** That'll do, we need to make plans to get out of here  
tomorrow and start towards the Frigate.

It's probably on the other side of the Galaxy so it's going  
to take some time to get there. How'd you find me  
anyway?

 **Captain  
** I was watching the Jedi Temple from a distance during  
the attack on the Jedi.

That was when I saw you smash through the window  
from atop the building. I thought you were dead but when I  
found you, you were still alive.

Mace is trying to adjust himself to a more comfortable  
position. The Captain helps him.

 **Mace  
** How did you know who I was?

 **Captain  
** Since I have been with the Senator, I have tried to  
watch all the men and women on the council. I watched  
you a lot. Some say you are one of the greatest among  
the Jedi.

 **Mace  
** Yeah, well you see where that got me.

Camera out on top of the Capt.'s apartment. It's dusk,  
Camera scans the city near the apartment.  
Then zoom out slowly into space until you can see all  
of the planet of Coruscant.

 **DARTH IS TASKED WITH FINDING DIST DARKER**

 **Emperor  
** We have a more serious problem than even the Jedi.

 **Darth  
** …More serious than Jedi?

 **Emperor  
** There is a distant faction that the Empire must do trade  
with. This faction stands before us but they are very important  
to the completion of the Imperial war machine and the completion  
of the Death Star.

 **Darth  
** I'm SURE I can persuade them master.

 **Emperor  
** I have no doubt of that my friend but these factions are vital to  
the Empire and must be handled delicately.

 **Darth  
** If THAT is your wish my master.

 **Emperor  
** Yes… but there is a problem. Some vestiges of the faction  
Government still exist around distant parts of the Galaxy  
such as the Hutt's and (Jaga's Cluster).

The (Jagan's) are the actual species that we need to keep  
proper trade negotiations with. But under a divisive government  
rule, they must follow any decrees that their government makes.

Their decree is that all trade to the Empire must cease. We  
will deal with the Hutt's later.

 **Darth  
** WHAT… government is this?

 **Emperor  
** That… my friend is what I need you to find out. All that  
I have been able to ascertain so far is that there is a political  
chain of sorts in place.

We… you must find and break each link in this chain so  
that the (Jagan's) are once again free to trade with us.

 **Darth  
** I am to… INVESTIGATE my master?

 **Emperor  
** Investigate and destroy those who would cross our path.

 **Darth  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ It will be done master.  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ I have… a request M  
Master.

 **Emperor  
** All that I have is yours my young apprentice.

 **Darth  
** _ **Hands the Emperor a DATA PAD  
**_ On this pad are specifications and blueprints for a ship. We  
are in need of something large to bring forced labor to  
Geonosis until the Death Star is finished. It must be weaponised  
so that we will be… intimidating.

 **show BLUE PRINTS**

Show the blueprints on the data pad. The ship Darth Vader designed. It's the Executor.

 **88 Darth and emperor**

 **Emperor  
** This will be a very large ship.

 **Darth  
** It is… necessary my master.

 **Emperor  
** _ **Smiles  
**_ I have foreseen it. Free up the (Jaga) to trade with us and  
while you are away, we will BUILD your ship.

 **Darth  
** I will… get to the bottom of this… dilemma my master.

 **Emperor  
** Good… and when you return, we will continue your training,  
we will unlock more secrets in the Dark Side.

 **Darth  
** _ **Bows  
**_ Yes my master.

 **89 INT: STAR DESTORYER – DARTH'S PRIVATE HANGER bay**

 **SPECIAL ENVOY  
** Will you be needing an escort Lord Vader, I was not aware you  
would be leaving?

 **Darth  
** Not this time commander, I will partake of this mission alone.

 **Special Envoy  
** Yes sir.

 **Darth  
** Be ready when I return.

 **Envoy  
** At a moment's notice Lord Vader.

Darth, in his ship, closes the side hatch.

 **74 EXT: STAR DESTROYER**

Darth leaves the Star Destroyer.

 **77 INT: DARTH'S SHIP – COCKPIT**

The ship computer comes to life.

 **SHIP COMPUTER VOICE (A SOFT WOMAN'S VOICE)  
** Destination?

 **Darth  
** The _(Kabray)_ system, the planet _(_ Kabray _)_ , central intelligence  
government plaza.

 **Ship Voice  
** (Kabray), Central Government Plaza. Estimated travel time,  
Thirteen hours and forty-two minutes. Auto control engaged.

 **90 EXT: SPACE**

Darth's ship takes off and jumps to light speed.

 **88 INT: STAR DESTROYER – EMPERORS CHAMBERS**

The Emperor, Darth Sevyn and Darth Hale are joined by ten  
other Sith in a meeting.

 **Emperor  
** You have all been summoned for that which you have been  
trained for. For that which you loathe most. The continued destruction  
of the Jedi.  
 _ **All are poised but silent  
**_ The Empire has been building an Army. An army that will eventually  
help us control the Galaxy.

 **DARTH HALE  
** To what end Great Lord?

 **Emperor  
** Peace and happiness my friends… peace and happiness.

 **DARTH VIGIS  
** Peace and happiness for the SITH!

They all laugh loudly.

 **Emperor  
** _ **Laughing  
**_ Yes… yes… Soon my friends, the Sith will once again rule the  
Galaxy. Everyone will be at our beckon call and we, the Sith,  
will proliferate and prosper, all that abounds will be ours!

They all jeer and laugh loudly again.

 **Darth Hale  
** _ **Brings calm again for a moment  
**_ What about Lord Vader?

They all listen.

 **Emperor  
** Oh yes, eventually he will come to know what the Sith truly  
are, and that… may prove difficult.

 **DARTH SEVEYN  
** He's a boy scout, he thinks we're going to bring peace to the  
galaxy.

They all laugh again.

 **Emperor  
** Yes… he does… But make no mistake, he is powerful, more powerful  
than even I, I fear. He must never know this. We will use  
his power to help build the Empire and regain control.

Be careful of Darth Vader, he IS Sith. In his blood runs Sith  
blood. He does not laugh as we do. He is different but  
he is great and he will not be dishonored.

 **Darth Hale  
** Our Lord is correct, I have gone toe to toe with Lord Vader,  
he is more powerful than you can imagine. I would be  
dead now had the Emperor not stopped him.

 **Emperor  
** And be cautious my friends, the Jedi have been called out  
of hiding. Only two have we seen thus far but there may be  
more.

 **Darth Sevyn  
** _ **Cries out  
**_ Death to the Jedi!

All jeer.

 **Emperor  
** It will be your task TO ASSIST Imperial units to build up  
our forced labor divisions by keeping the Jedi at bay.

 **DARTH WORM  
** We must search out these Jedi and destroy them!

 **Emperor  
** Patients my friend, patients. When the Empires war machine  
is built you will be free to roam the galaxy, search out and destroy  
the Jedi. But for now, you must obey my request.  
 _ **Pause  
**_ The Empire has been broken into units and are busy on nearby  
planets rounding up slave labor. You have each been assigned  
in prospective pairs to join these units. Your only job will  
be to combat the Jedi should they attack. That must be  
understood!

They all agree.

 **Emperor  
** Each of you will be given your own war ship and quarters  
on the planet surface. Your ships computers have been  
down loaded with instructions. Are there any questions?

No one speaks.

 **Emperor cont.  
** Then go now, thwart the Jedi, kill them if you are able.

They all leave with another jeer.

 **91 EXT: SPACE – planet of (Carnth) - _(_ Carnth _) SYSTEM_**

Darth Vader comes into the system out of Light Speed.

 **Ship Voice  
** You have arrived at your chosen destination, _(_ Carnth _)_ ,  
 _(_ Carnth _) system_.

Darth's ship computer detects defense ships approaching,  
weapons at ready. Darth takes evasive maneuvers. Sure  
enough, fighter ships approach. He gets a call on his  
ships COMM..

 **92 int: C FIGHTER 1**

 **(CARNTH) FIGHTER 1 V.O.  
** You have entered _(Carnth)_ planet space, identify yourself  
and your intentions.

 **Darth  
** _ **Returns address  
**_ Darth Vader of the First Galactic Empire, I am searching for  
the leader of this political system.

 **C Fighter 1 V.O.  
** State your reason?

 **Darth  
** I seek information about trade negotiations being cut  
off to the Empire.

 **C Fighter 1 V.O.  
** I will relay your question to Flath Painor.

 **Darth  
** That will not be necessary, I will find him myself.

 **C Fighter 1 V.O.  
** You do not have permission to land until Mr. Painor has  
given it.

 **Darth  
** I am Darth Vader of the First Galactic Empire, which is  
all the permission I need.

Darth starts to head toward the planet's surface. The defense  
ships fire on him, some shots bounce off of his shields.  
Darth maneuvers and takes out one of the ships right away.

The defenders maneuver but Darth is too good. Darth easily  
destroys the defense ships and heads towards the surface.

 **93 EXT: (CARNTH) PLANETS SURFACE - DAY**

Darth lands his ship on a landing pad at the _(CARNTH)_ capital  
building.

 **94 INT: FLATH PAINER - OFFICE**

Inside his office looking out A window at Darth as he disembarks  
his ship. Flath's Vice President approaches Darth on the landing  
pad.

 **95 TEM SAR**

Glances up at Flath where he views from a window above and  
speaks into a hidden comm..

 **TEM SAR  
** The infidel is approaching.

 **FLATH V.O.  
** How did he get through our defenses?

 **Tem Sar  
** _ **Quietly  
**_ I don't know.

Tem Sar approaches Darth.

 **Tem Sar cont.  
** (In his own language) Sir, welcome to _(Carnth)_ , how can we  
be of service to you?

Darth reaches out with the Force and swoops the vice  
president off the platform. The vice president falls to  
his death. The rest of the dignitaries run, the few police  
try to fire on Darth but Darth uses his light saber to  
deflect their shots back and kills them.

 **96 INT: BUILDING**

Darth enters the building. He walks past unknowing government  
workers who notice him in his Black mask and cloak. He ignores  
them and approaches a service desk. With great strength he  
lifts the heavy set guard off his feet.

 **Darth  
** Where is president Flath's office?

 **SERVICE GUARD  
** I… I don't…

…Darth throws the man across the room while speaking…

 **Darth cont.  
** …Don't tell me you don't know where his office is.

He walks over, picks the dashed guard up off his feet again.

 **Darth cont.  
** I won't ask you again…

He pulls his light saber out, extends it and points it at the  
guard's throat…

 **Darth cont.  
** …Where is the president?

 **Service Guard  
** _ **Almost unconscious  
**_ Third floor, down the corridor on the right.

Darth drops him. The guard pulls his shirt strait to pull  
his collar away from the back of his neck. Shocked  
onlookers come to the guard's aid.

 **97 Int: Just outside flath painer's office**

When he arrives at the third floor he quickly gets his  
bearings and walks down a corridor. When he reaches  
the president's office he waves his hand in front of the  
door using the Force to smash the doors open.

 **98 Int: Flath Painer's office**

The president is actually sitting at his desk. He acts as though he  
doesn't know anything.

Darth springs forward through the air, light saber drawn.  
When he lands in front of the desk, he cuts the desk in  
half with his Light Saber and forces the President against  
A WALL at Saber point.

 **Darth  
** I have a simple question for you?

 **FLATH  
** What… what can I…?

 **Darth  
** _ **Waves his light saber  
**_ I won't ask you but once. Lie to me and I will simply ask  
someone else. Why is trade being blocked to the Empire?

 **Flath  
** Honestly, I don't know a name. All I know is that trade is being  
blocked to the Empire.

 **Darth  
** Where did you hear that?

 **Flath  
** _ **Panicked  
**_ Oh… my god… I… it was in passing…  
 _ **Darth threatens to kill him  
**_ …Please… please, let me think. Ah, we were passing in  
one of the corridors… it was one of my co-representatives.  
I… I don't know where he heard it, it was a guy name of… a…  
Goolan. Yeah, Da Goolan.

 **Darth  
** Some of the trade resources come from your planet.

 **Flath  
** I don't make those decisions. I don't have anything to do with that.

 **Darth  
** Then who?

 **Flath  
** It's a _(Berrun_ Berrunan _)_ Gang leader. I think the guys  
name is Ocalo. DEN OCALO.

Just then more guards burst into the office and fire on  
Darth. He dodges the blasts and deflects some of them.  
Using the Force, he flies through the air.

He deflects more blasts and kills several of the guards.  
He eventually bounces around the room until he is amongst  
them. Using this Light Saber, he begins cutting them down  
one by one.

He deflects more blasts and cuts more down. Eventually he  
kills them all and jumps back to the president pinning him  
down.

 **Darth  
** Where can I find Ocala?

 **Flath  
** He's in the MINES two parsecs east of here.

Darth lets him up and begins to walk away. Flath pulls a  
blaster hidden in his cloak. Darth senses it, turns,  
deflects the blast back at Flath, killing him. Flath goes  
down dead. Darth shuts off his Saber and sheathes it. He  
looks at Flath for a second then turns and leaves.

 **99 EXT: DARTH'S SHIP – OVER THE PLANET SURFACE**

Darth flies just above the tree tops.

 **100 EXT: MINES - ENTRANCE**

Darth lands near the entrance to the mines. He walks up  
to one of the surface workers.

 **SURFACE WORKER  
** Can I help you?

 **Darth  
** I am looking for Ocala

 **Surface worker  
** Ocala is in the mines.

 **Darth  
** Call him.

 **Surface Worker  
** _ **Tough guy, looks funny at Darth  
**_ Ca… Call him?

 **Darth  
** I am Darth Vader, Lord of the First Galactic Empire.  
You will call him now!

 **Surface Worker  
** The First who?

 **Darth  
** I am not going to ask you again.

 **Surface worker  
** I don't care if you're Yoda. Ocala is the big boss around  
here. He doesn't like just anyone…

Darth uses the Force and before the man can finish, Darth  
has cut off his airway. The man drops what was in his  
hands and grabs for his throat.

 **Darth  
** I don't have time for this. If you won't help me perhaps  
someone else will.

The worker is on his knees when Ocala walks up with  
some others.

 **OCALA  
** _ **Tough, clean cut  
**_ What's going on here?

 **Darth  
** _ **Turns  
**_ Who… are you?

 **Ocala  
** Who are you?

Darth releases the worker.

 **Darth  
** I am Darth Vader of the Empire. I am looking for someone  
by the name of Ocala.

 **Ocala  
** You found him. You're with the Empire?

 **Darth  
** That is correct.

 **Ocala  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ I suppose you're here about trade negotiations?

 **Darth  
** There are no negotiations.

 **Ocala  
** Yeah, Ok, so you're here about trade to the Empire.

 **Darth  
** Correct.

 **Ocala  
** Vader, I don't know if you'll believe me but I'm not really  
in control of what the actual Trade organization does.

I'm on the board but I usually just go along with the popular  
decision as long as it benefits me. I'll admit, I voted to cut  
trade to the Empire but again, I didn't really know any of the details.

 **Darth  
** Why… stop trade with the Empire?

 **Ocala  
** The consensus is that there are those who don't like the  
Empire because they take resources and don't pay for them.

 **Darth  
** The Empire has promised to pay.

 **Ocala  
** I don't really care. They haven't come to me for recourses yet.  
If they do, they'll pay first or they won't get anything.

 **Darth  
** We will discuss your interest in trading with the Empire later.  
Who is stopping trade to the Empire?

 **Ocala  
** Its several people. One guys name is Nock Keen, another  
is ah… a guy named Hetch Turan.

Tan Gent and the one guy you don't want to mince words  
with, a weird guy by the name of Dist Darker. He lives  
on one of the moons near Camino but I don't know where.  
He rules there, dangerous guy.

 **Darth  
** Your information has saved your life.

 **Ocala  
** Yeah, whatever. Hey Vader.

 **Darth  
** _ **Turns around but doesn't speak  
**_ These guys I've told you about. They're all dangerous, crooks,  
thieves, murderers. Hard men ya know.

 **Darth  
** _ **Nods his head  
**_ My advice…

 **Ocala  
** Yeah?

 **Darth  
** Don't vote against the Empire again.

 **Ocala  
** I'll take that into consideration.

 **Darth  
** A wise man.

 **77 EXT: SPACE – DARTH'S SHIP - TRAVELING**

The Emperor appears on the holograph.

 **Darth  
** Yes my master.

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** We've turned over some new information.

 **Darth  
** Yes My Master.

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** It appears the four names you sent are part of the same  
group. You can kill the three but Dist Darker must not be killed.  
He controls the trade routes and must give sanction to the  
traders.

 **Darth  
** I understand master.

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** Knoc Keen is the closest to you in the (Demetras) system on  
the planet of (Phindar _)._

 **Darth  
** Yes my master.

The Emperor signs off.

 **Darth  
** _ **To the ship computer  
**_ _(Phindar)_ , the (Demetras) system.

 **Ship voice  
** Calculating new trajectory.

 **101 EXT: _(Phindar)_ – SURFACE - STREETS**

Darth walks up and down the streets of _(Phindar)_. He walks up  
to a man of a different species.

 **Darth  
** I am looking for a senior official by the name of Knoc  
Keen.

 **SORAL (HIS LANGUAGE IS POPS AND CLICKS)  
** SC I don't know him but you will find others of my kind  
imbibing under the hill, they may know him.

He points, Darth nods and walks. When Darth arrives at  
the entrance to the bar, it is actually under a hill. Under  
the dirt, only a hole cut into the side of the hill allows  
entrance.

Darth can hear a form of music and laughing from within,  
he enters. When he comes to the room where everyone is  
drinking they all stop and look at him.

 **Darth  
** I am looking for Knoc Keen. Can anyone hear assist me in  
finding this one?

At first no one speaks. The music continues and Darth  
is ignored.

 **102 int: MICHAEL BUBLE – SINGING "COME FLY  
WITH ME" – (DIFFERENT SPECIES)**

He speaks to the BAR TENDER who pretends to ignore him  
also.

 **Darth  
** This System is a mess of rabble, discontentment and  
undisciplined.

Darth is still ignored. Finally someone taps him on the  
shoulder from behind.

 **BAT (Small Wirey creature)  
** (SC) Knoc Keen isn't one of us.

 **Darth  
** You know him?

 **Bat  
** (SC) He pays well.

 **Darth  
** That is not my concern.

Two others join Bat's side.

 **Bat  
** (SC) We protect those that pay good.

 **Darth  
** He… is a thief.

 **Bat  
** (SC) He pays well.

 **Darth  
** Then you are fools, where can I find him?

 **JOTE  
** _ **Comes up with the others. The music stops  
**_ We don't say, we need good pay.

Someone behind Darth pulls a blaster. He hears the weapon  
charge up but he doesn't give himself away.

 **Darth  
** Put the weapon away and I might let you live.

 **Bat  
** (SC) We kill you…

Before Bat can finish his sentence, Darth has drawn his  
light Saber and lopped off the blaster hand of the man  
behind him. The species screams! Two more jump him.

Darth struggles for a second, then tosses two of them  
off liked dolls. He kicks another standing in front of him,  
and catches someone else that swings at him. He uses  
the Force to push another off.

A full out bar fight ensues but he grows weary of it all  
and uses his light Saber again and kills everyone in the  
bar accept the bar tender, who had ignored the entire  
episode and the musicians.

Darth winds up and sheaths his Saber. He looks over the  
carnage, then at the bar tender who continues to seem  
oblivious. Darth shakes his head in disgust and starts to  
walk out. Just before he ducks into the hole to leave the  
bar tender speaks up.

 **BAR TENDER 1  
** (SC) Knoc Keen, he owes me very much. He lives in  
a large building at the other end of the road. He drives  
a green speeder.

Darth nods and leaves.

 **101 Ext: streets**

He walks casually to the other end of the town. There are  
a few indigenous species around. They all look at Darth  
as he passes by. He sees the green speeder parked in  
front of a more human like structure.

 **102 ext: Infront of Knoc keen's home**

He stops in front of the building, looks at the speeder,  
then, while in front of the building, then he steps back.  
Using the force he lifts and turns the speeder front  
facing the building and sends it smashing through the  
front of the structure and out the back.

He then leaps over the building landing on the other side  
directly next to Knoc Keen who is trapped and almost dead  
under the wreckage of the speeder and the building. Knoc  
Keen looks up at Darth.

 **KNOC KEEN  
** What… what do you want?

 **Darth  
** Want… I want you to die!

 **Knoc Keen  
** Wha… why?

 **Darth  
** Does trade with the Empire strike a note with you?

 **Knoc Keen  
** …Oh… yes…

Knoc Keen gurgles.

 **Darth  
** Are you dead yet?

Knoc Keen opens his eyes but doesn't speak. Darth  
stands back and uses the Force again. The Speeder  
lifts up out of the rubble and swings high into the air.  
Keen sees it rise high up in the air above him.

Darth waves his hand downward and the speeder  
comes crashing down on Knoc Keen. We assume  
it killed him. Darth does as he usually does, looks  
on for a moment then leaves. He walks away, his  
back to the camera.

 **Darth  
** _ **To himself  
**_ One down… three to go.

 **76 EXT: SPACE – DARTH'S SHIP**

 **77 INT: COCKPIT**

In space, the Emperor appears on the holograph again.

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** What of Knoc Keen?

 **Darth  
** He… will not be a problem any longer.

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** Good… we have found another of the men responsible and  
we have possibly located Tan Gent. I am sending his supposed  
coordinates now.

 **Darth  
** My computer is set to receive my master.

 **Emperor  
** Hetch Turan is your next target. You'll have to find this one  
yourself we have no further information.  
 _ **Pause  
**_ And may the Force Be with you my friend.

 **Darth  
** Yes my master.

 **76 Ext: Space – darth's ship**

 **77 Int: Space – Cockpit - Darth**

Darth heads back toward Geonosis. His new destination  
 _(_ Haven _)_. Small ships appear on his radar, very small. As  
he gets closer to the small ships his instruments tell him  
more.

 **Darth  
** _ **To himself  
**_ No life signs, the ships are… computer driven.

 **76b Ext: Space – Darth's ship**

He has all he can do to evade them. Their lasers  
have hit their target, his shields are holding but  
growing weaker as indicated on his instrument panel.

 **77b Int: Space Cockpit - Darth**

 **Darth cont.  
** THAT… is enough of THAT.

Darth maneuvers for a shot. One down, two down, three  
down. They pick up on his strategy and regroup.

 **Darth cont.  
** That's ok my little friends, there's more where that came  
from.

Darth matches them on his panel, maneuvers and fools  
them. Another down, five, and six… They regroup again.  
But Darth anticipates this and in a flurry of shots he  
destroys the rest of them, about twenty-five in all.

 **103 EXT: _(_ Haven _)_**

 **104 Int: (Haven) – Surface - Mines**

 **QEEG (keeg) (ONE OF HETCH'S MEN)  
** _ **To a fellow soldier  
**_ Who the heck is this guy?

 **TAGGA (ALSO ONE OF HETCH'S MEN)  
** I… I don't know.

 **Qeeg  
** Better call Hetch.

 **Tagga  
** Ok.

Calls Hetch.

 **HETCH TURAN V.O.  
** What?

 **Tagga  
** Some guy just wiped out twenty–five of your guard ships.

 **Hetch  
** What?

 **Tagga  
** Yeah, Qeeg and I watched the whole thing.

 **Hetch  
** What do you mean you watched… why didn't you  
do something?  
 _ **Pause… frustrated  
**_ Never mind, where is he now?

 **Tagga  
** Landing.

 **Hetch  
** DISPATCH A GUARD UNIT WITH BUZZERS!

 **Tagga  
** Ok.

 **Qeeg  
** What did he say?

 **Tagga  
** Send a guard unit with Buzzers.

Qeeg pushes a button on a panel in front of him.

 **105 EXT: DIFFERENT BUILDING – Baracks of sorts –  
noon – sunny - clear**

 **106 INT: INSIDE THE BUILDING**

AN ALARM sounds in the building. An announcement  
comes…

 **H VOICE (V.O.)  
** One unit… one unit. Deploy Buzzer ships… I repeat,  
deploy Buzzers!

About ONE-HUNDRED _(HAVEN)_ GUARDS take off in two  
man flying machines (Called Buzzers).

 **107 EXT: OUTSIDE – _(_ Haven _)_ BUILDINGS – DAY -  
SUNNY**

The BUZZERS deploy.

 **108 EXT: (Haven) ENTERING ATMOSPHERE – DAY -  
CLOUDY**

Darth as he enters the atmosphere firing his guns as  
he descends. Two of the small ships are destroyed  
immediately. This causes the rest of them to scatter.  
They're all over firing, missing Darth. Darth out  
maneuvers them easily. Their small guns have no  
impact.

One by one, Darth flies around shooting them down.  
Eventually most of them run off rather than be  
destroyed. One however, decides to be a hero.  
Knowing he can't win.

 **109 INT: COCKPIT – BUZZER PILOT 1 – FLYING  
FAST – TWENTY OR SO FEET UP**

 **BUZZER PILOT 1  
** _ **Yelling to his gunner  
**_ We can't beat this guy!

 **B Gunner 1  
** _ **Yelling  
**_ I know let's make a break for it!

 **B Pilot 1  
** Make a br… no we're soldiers… I'm gonna ram him!

 **B Gunner 1  
** Your gonna what?

B Gunner 1 turns around to see the pilot headed directly  
for Darth's ship.

 **ZOOM OUT:**

B Gunner 1 jumps, no Shute! Pilot 1 broadsides Darth's  
ship. The Buzzer disintegrates but he has dealt Darth  
an almost fatal blow. (Darth's reaction to the collision).

 **110 Int: Darth's ship - cockpit**

 **Darth  
** Ahhhh! You little…

 **111 EXT: Inner atmospher - DARTH'S SHIP – SMOKING  
– PLUMMITTING**

 **110 Int: darth's ship - cockpit**

 **Darth  
** _ **Into a COMM..  
**_ I'm going down, anyone, can you hear me?

 **IMPERIAL CAPTAIN G1 V.O.  
** We have your emergency coordinates Lord Vader. A unit  
of soldiers has already been dispatched to assist you. They  
should be there within the hour. Will you be alright?

 **Darth  
** The Dark Side will decide my fate commander, just bring me  
another ship!

 **Captain G1 V.O.  
** Yes Lord Vader, as you wish. May the Force be with  
you sir.

 **110 int: (pov) – Darth's ship - cockpit**

Out of his cockpit. He crashes his ship into a marsh.  
(As he crash lands, he tips his head back as though  
he is summoning the Force, he survives the crash.

 **112 Ext: Planet surface**

From the outside of the ship we see an emergency  
hatch blow from the side. He jumps from high up,  
brushes himself off, clicks A beacon on his chest  
panel and takes off running.

 **113 INT: DARK ROOM – JEDI STATION(ANYTHING) –  
(C.U.) RADIO OF SORTS**

 **Zoom out SLOWLY:**

We finally see Obiwan and two other Jedi listening in  
as Darth reports his situation.

 **Obiwan  
** We've got him, quickly, dispatch two Jedi to Haven! We'll  
rendezvous with the others shortly.

The THREE JEDI go quickly to THEIR SHIPS inside  
a HIDDEN HANGER.

 **114 EXT: DARTH VADER – TALL GRASS – DAY -  
RUNNING**

He's running through tall grass. The grass magically parts in  
front of him as he goes.

 **115 INT: HETCH – ROOM – ON COMM..**

 **Hetch  
** …What are you doing? You want me to keep mining, you  
need to protect me you idiot!

 **Voice V.O.  
** We're trying, he keeps breaking through our defenses!

 **Hetch  
** It's one man!

 **Voice V.O.  
** Maybe so but he's Empire. You blocked trade to them  
so they're taking it out on us!

 **Hetch  
** You let me worry about the Empire, just catch the freak!

 **Voice V.O.  
** We're trying.

 **115 INT: VOICE – MANDI – DIFFERENT ROOM**

Yells something into a comm.. making no sense to  
one of his officers then hangs up. Then looks to the  
officer standing near him.

 **MANDI  
** We've got to stop the Imperial.

 **OFFICER G2 V.O.  
** No one has ever gotten past the robot ships. We don't know  
what to do.

 **Mandi  
** We're tracking his movements in the West Woods.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** That should slow him down.

 **Mandi  
** Should but for some reason it's not.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** Hetch is a creep! Why not just let him in?

 **Mandi  
** I've thought about that. He right though, it's only one man  
and we need those mines to continue to operate. Send troops  
out to intercept him.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** We can't we're not prepared for that.

 **Mandi  
** He's one man commander. A hundred men should be able  
to stop him. Take more buzzers.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** We can't.

 **Mandi  
** Can't what?

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** …Take Buzzers.

 **Mandi  
** Why not?

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** He either destroyed them or they ran off but there's  
none left.

 **Mandi  
** Oh.

 **116 EXT: EDGE OF WOODS – DAY – SUNNY –  
FROM A DISTANCE**

At a distance from the edge of a woods. Darth appears  
through the trees.

 **117 EXT: (POV) - DARTH**

We see A large building in the distance. He heads towards  
it running again. As he approaches he finds his path  
blocked by a hundred or so soldiers.

 **118 EXT: OFFICER G2 – 100 YARDS FROM DARTH –  
OPEN FIELD – DAY – SUNNY**

He speaks into a comm..

 **Officer G2  
** Well, kill him.

A front line officer in the midst of troops, replies.

 **OFFICER G3  
** Yes sir.  
 _ **Calls out  
**_ "Attack, attack!"

All of the hundred or so troops begin to charge Darth.  
Darth's light Saber is already drawn. He ignites it, its  
beam stretches towards the ground. The soldiers  
charge forward.

Some of them shoot as they run. Their shots are  
accurate but Darth deflects them back killing the  
men that fired upon him. The other men, seeing  
this, kind-of halt their charge.

 **119 EXT: OFFICER G3 – NEAR OFFICER G2 – DAY  
– SUNNY – OPEN FIELD**

He looks around at the others who have stopped around  
him. He looks at Darth, then back at the surrounding men.  
They look at each other and at him. About ten more charge,  
firing as they go. Darth never moves but deflects their  
shots back at them.

 **120 EXT: (POV) – OFFICER G3 – REST OF MEN ON FIELD**

In the BACKGROUND you/we hear the shots being  
deflected. They all cringe at the ten or so men that  
were just cut down by Darth but Movie goers' don't  
actually see it happen.

Officer G3 doesn't know what to do. No one will  
advance on Darth again.

 **Officer G3  
** _ **Calls out  
**_ Who… are you?

 **Darth  
** _ **Calls back  
**_ I am Darth Vader of the First Galactic Empire!

 **Officer G3  
** What are you?

 **Darth  
** They call my kind… Sith.

 **Officer G3  
** What I… can I approach?

 **Darth  
** Come forward commander, you will not be harmed.

The officer and two of his men approach Darth. They  
meet.

 **Officer G3  
** I'm sorry, what did you say?

 **Darth  
** I said my kind are called Sith.

The officer points to his comm.. indicating to Darth that  
he needs to call his superior. Darth nods his approval.

 **Officer G3  
** _ **On COMM.. to his superior  
**_ I am… speaking with the enemy, the man now.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** What do you mean… speaking with him?

 **Officer G3  
** He has granted me a pare let. We are speaking face to face,  
is there something you would like to tell him?

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** Well… who is he?

 **Officer G3  
** He says… his name is…

 _ **Questions his pronunciation of Darth's name**_

 **Officer G3 cont.  
** Darth… Vader.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** Never heard that name. What species is he?

 **Officer G3  
** Si…

 **Darth  
** _ **Bored  
**_ Sith.

 **Officer G3  
** Sith, oh yes, his kind are called Sith.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** S… Sith you say?

 **Officer G3  
** Yes, Sith.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** Oh… oh my goodness. Did he say what he wants?

 **Officer G3  
** Oh yes, ah, what do you want Mr. Vader?

 **Darth  
** Your commander knows what I want.

 **Officer G3  
** He says you know… the answer to that question sir.

 **Officer G2 V.O.  
** Tan Gent?

Darth nods affirmative.

 **Officer G3  
** Yes… yes that is correct.  
 _ **Pause  
**_ I say there, that is correct sir.

 _ **No sound**_

 **Officer G3 cont.  
** Hello… sir, are you there?  
 _ **Pause… no reply - to Darth  
**_ Well… it seems Mr. ah, Lord... Vader that my commander  
has… retreated.

 **Darth  
** I am not surprised.

 **Officer G3  
** I believe that we… shall do the same.

 **Darth  
** A wise man.

 **Officer G3  
** Well… go ahead sir, you may continue.  
 _ **Calls to his men  
**_ Let him pass, let him pass.

Darth tips his head to the officer and walks past. The soldier's  
part. Darth walks past them, they all stair as he passes between  
them.

 **115 INT: HETCH – COMMUNICATIONS - ROOM**

He's frantic!

 **Hetch  
** Geese!

 **121 ext: mines – outside - entrance**

 **122 int: mines – corridors – some light**

He runs up to a large man operating a drilling machine…

 **Hetch  
** Gant…Gant!

Gant looks up… (Gant – Head minor – from the Gunninga  
Gap)

 **Hetch cont.  
** Gant… you have to pull your men together. He's coming!

 **GANT  
** I thought…

 **Hetch  
** …He got past!

 **Gant  
** Everything?

 **Hetch  
** Everything!

 **Gant  
** Wow! Ok don't worry we'll get him.

Gant gets on a COMM.. to the rest of his men.

 **123 Int: Darth – mine corridors – some light**

Before anyone can think Darth is traveling through the  
mines.

 **122b Int: Gant – different mine corridors – some light**

Gant is on the move. He gets a call.

 **Gant  
** _ **On the run  
**_ What?

 **Gants Man 1 V.O.  
** Two guards down at the bottom of the elevator shaft,  
one down up top also.

 **Gant  
** _ **Still running  
**_ How did he get down here so fast?

 **G Man 1 V.O.  
** No telling, we're tracking him though.

 **Gant  
** Geese.

 **123b int: darth – Misc Corridors**

His light saber is out but not on. He checks around a  
corner before proceeding. He cuts down several corridors  
before a net is stretched in his path.

In a split second he has cut the net in two and strikes  
down the two men on either side. He moves on using  
his senses to locate Hetch.

 **124 Int: mMnes – misc Room - GANTS MEN**

One checks to see if the two are alive and calls Gant.

 **Gant V.O.  
** Yeah?

 **G MAN 1  
** Two down, he's getting closer.

 **Gant V.O.  
** For cryin out… You still on him?

The three of Gants men are moving fast again.

 **122 Int: Mines – Misc Corridor - GANT**

 **G Man 1 V.O.  
** We're just seconds behind him if I'm correct. I think we…

Silence… a flash of light.

 **Gant  
** What… what was that, you cut out…  
 _ **Silence  
**_ Hey… Pison…

 **Darth V.O.  
** …Get in my way and I will destroy you.

 **Gant  
** _ **Gets mad  
**_ Listen Imperial scum, Tan Gent hired my men and paid good  
money. He hired us because we have skills. If my men don't get  
you, I will.

 **IDarth V.O.  
** We… will see.

Gant calls other men.

 **Gant  
** _ **Into his COMM..  
**_ Trackers are gone as far as I know. Who's left?

 **G MAN 2 V.O.  
** There are four of us. We've split up in two groups at either  
end of Mr. Turan's office corridor.

 **Gant  
** Hold him, don't try to take him yourselves, wait for me.

 **G Man 2 V.O.  
** Roger, where's Turan?

 **Gant  
** I got Buzz and Skip taking him out the emergency shaft,  
he's safe for now.

 **G Man 2 V.O.  
** Wait… I think… yeah… yeah… we got him!

 **Gant  
** Wait!

 **G Man 2 V.O.  
** Yes sir.

 **125 Int: Mines – different misc room - Gant**

But when Gant arrives at the corridor where Turan's  
mine office is in, all four of his men lay dead. The doors  
to Hetch's office are open.

 **Gant  
** Holy…

Gant runs into the mine office. The door to the emergency  
shaft has been cut open with what looks like the work of a  
cutting torch. Gant runs to the shaft, it's smoky.

He can hear something above but can't see. There's  
nothing to climb so he rigs some sort of jet pack on  
his back and fly's up the shaft. When he reaches the  
top and sets down Tan Gent and His two men are dead,

Gant gets on his comm..

 **Gant  
** _ **Into his COMM..  
**_ We're in the emergency shaft, vehicle floor, get up  
here!

Gant looks around, suddenly Darth swings his light saber  
at Gant. Gant is good and catches Darth's hand on the  
upswing.

Darth struggles a moment at Gant's strength but then  
grabs Gants wrist with his other hand and throws Gant  
into the opposite wall. Gant is big and back on his feet  
just in time to avoid another light saber thrust.

Gant throws a powerful fist in Darth's face, knocks  
him back and seizes the opportunity by tackling Darth.  
The two struggle on the floor for a moment but Gant  
peels off of Darth, Gant is holding his throat. Darth  
has him in his signature Dark Side Choke Hold.

Gant manages to muster some strength and while  
both still on the ground, throws two powerful back  
hands with his left hand into Darth's chest. The  
first blow smashes Darth's chest panel, the second  
Jars Darth enough to distract his control on the  
Force and he releases Gant.

Gant gets up but he's still holding his throat from  
the pain he's suffered. Darth, back on his feet, backs  
up and glimpses at his chest panel. Gant looks up but  
Darth has regained his composure. Gant isn't ready  
this time and Darth runs him through.

 **Darth  
** _ **As Gant is dying  
**_ You would be glad to know that you've been my most worthy  
opponent thus far. Too bad you're going to die.

Darth walks away. He pulls out his own COMM..

 **Darth  
** Yes commander.

 **Commander 1 V.O.  
** We've lost your position my Lord.

 **Darth  
** My tracking sensor was damaged. I hope you have the  
personnel on board to fix it.

 **Commander 1 V.O.  
** I… I believe we do Lord Vader.

 **Darth  
** _ **Walking fast to the outside of the mines  
**_ I hope so for your sake commander.

 **Commander 1 V.O.  
** Ye… Yes Lord Vader. We have located your comm.. link  
and are tracking you again.

 **86 INT: SPACE - OBIWAN – COCKPIT**

Obiwan listen's to Darth's communication with the Imperial  
ship in space.

 **126 INT: SPACE - STAR DESTROYER – COMMANDER 1 –  
COMMAND ROOM**

 **Darth V.O.  
** I will send you a message when I arrive at my ship.

 **Commander 1  
** Very good my Lord.

 **86b INT: SPACE – COCKPIT – OBIWAN**

 **126 Int: Star destroyer – commander 1 – command room**

 **Darth V.O  
** Be prepared to fix my chest plat immediately upon your  
arrival commander.

 **Commander 1  
** Yes my Lord.

An Imperial Officer approaches Commander 1

 **IMPERIAL OFFICER 1B  
** …Yes sir?

 **Commander 1  
** Lord Vader's chest plate has been damaged. Find someone  
on board who will be able to fix it immediately upon our  
arrival

 **Officer 1B  
** But…

 **Commander 1  
** But what Lieutenant?

 **Officer 1B  
** We…  
 _ **Whispers  
**_ …We don't have… anyone on board like that sir.

 **Commander 1  
** Find… find someone Lieutenant! Find someone!

 **Officer 1B  
** Ye… yes sir… I'll try.

 **Commander 1  
** Thank you Lieutenant.

 **110 EXT: _(Havin)_ – SURFACE – BACK AT DARTH'S DOWNED SHIP**

 **110b DARTH**

He's about to cut off contact with the Emperor.

 **Darth  
** …Hetch Turan will no longer be a part of the politics involved  
with trade to the Empire my master.

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** Good… good. Have you been able to determine the location of  
the other two men?

 **Darth  
** I was able to find out from Mr. Turan, the planet Dist  
Darker was on but he died before I could ascertain the where  
abouts of Tan Gent.

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** No matter, we will continue to search, you may continue your  
mission my friend.

 **127 EXT: SPACE – STAR DESTROYER**

A swan shaped shuttle leaves the Star Destroyer.

 **112 EXT: (Havin) – SURFACE – BY DARTH'S SHIP**

A man works on Darth's chest plate. (it is in the man's  
lap, separated from Darth for the moment).

 **ELECTRICIAN  
** I don't know… this is really advanced technology. I've never  
worked on anything this complex.

Darth looks at the commander. The commander takes a  
deep breath. Darth looks back at the electrician.

 **Darth  
** Can you fix it?

 **Electrician  
** I think so… Yes… yes, yes, actually… I've got it.

The commander sighs.

 **Electrician cont.  
** I don't have all the part's I need my Lord but we can make  
do until you get back to Geonosis.

 **Darth  
** I am on a mission that may require physical encounters,  
will this hold

 **Electrician  
** Yes sir, it just won't look quite the same.  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ Done… will this be acceptable My Lord.

 **Darth  
** _ **Examines the plate  
**_ It will do, attach it to my chest soldier.

The soldier attaches Darth's chest plate back in place,  
Darth looks at the commander.

 **Darth cont.  
** I guess I'll have to let you live for now commander.

The commander shutters a sigh of relief.

 **Darth cont.  
** I don't suppose you had enough forethought to bring another  
ship for me?

 **Commander 1  
** _ **Swallows hard  
**_ I'm sorry Lord Vader, all we had when you called was what  
we left Geonosis with.

 **Darth  
** An error, an understandable error but an error no  
less. I will however need to commandeer your  
shuttle.

 **Commander 1  
** But my Lord, how will my men and I return to the  
Star Destroyer?

 **Darth  
** _ **Walking toward the shuttle  
**_ You have more than one shuttle on the Destroyer do  
you not commander? Or did you forget to bring  
those as well?

 **Commander 1  
** No my Lord, we will wait here for another, good Luck  
my Lord.

 **Darth  
** _ **Looks at the men that came with the commander  
**_ I believe it is you that will need the luck commander.

Darth jumps aboard the shuttle. The door closes and the  
shuttle lifts off before the door is even closed. It then jets  
off into the sky.

 **77 Int: Space – Cockpit - Darth**

On his way to the planet (Yhifar) _Pronounced Y- fair_ , his  
instruments pick up a ship crossing in front of him. Darth  
hits some switches and calls to it.

 **Darth  
** To the ship Identifying as 994D, reply at once.  
 _ **No reply  
**_ Identify yourself or be destroyed!

 **77b INT: SPACE – COCKPIT – Darth**

 **Tan GenT V.O.  
** I identify myself only to one person. Who is this?

 **Darth  
** Who I am is of no concern to you. Identify yourself or  
be destroyed!

Tan Gent doesn't reply right away. Darth gets a weapons  
power up – evasive maneuvers warning on his panel.

 **Darth's ship Computer Voice  
** WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!

 **128 EXT: SPACE – Tan Gents SHIP**

Tan Gent is locked on to Darth and approaches quickly.

 **77 INT: COCKPIT - DARTH**

 **Darth  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Fool!

 **128 INT: COCKPIT – Tan Gent**

 **Tan Gent  
** You've got guts messing with me! I'm Tan Gent of the  
New Order Trade Federation!

 **129 EXT: SPACE – Tan Gent**

Tan Gent fires at Darth but misses.

 **77b INT: COCKPIT - DARTH**

 **Darth  
** _ **Taking evasive maneuvers  
**_ I am Darth Vader of the First Galactic Empire.

 **129b EXT: SPACE – Tan Gent**

 **128b INT: COCKPIT – Tan Gent**

Tan Gent attacks but when he hears Darth's reply he  
verse off and tries to run.

 **Tan Gent  
** I… I have thousands of… Troops at my disposal, you dare  
not attack me!

 **Darth V.O.  
** No one blocks trade to the Empire **Governor**.

 **Tan Gent  
** _ **Getting a little nervous  
**_ We… we can work something out…

 **Darth V.O.  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ Nothing can save you now Governor.

 **76 EXT: SPACE - DARTH**

Darth maneuvers and fires on Gent's ship. A hit.  
Hetch's ship disintegrates in a ball of fire. Darth  
flies through it and continues on with his original  
mission.

 **76b Ext: different space – Darth's ship - traveling**

 **77 INT: COCKPIT - DARTH**

A holograph of the Emperor appears.

 **Emperor (Halo)  
** Yes my friend?

 **Darth  
** Hetch Turan is dead my master.

 **Emperor (Halo)  
** _ **Cackling  
**_ Good… good, there is only one left!

 **Darth  
** Only Dist Darker my master.

 **Emperor (Halo)  
** Yes… good… The dark side of the Force is truly with you.  
You have done well.

 **Darth  
** _ **Doesn't revel in the Emperor's complement  
**_ I am on my way to Jaga's Cluster, the last known location  
of Dist Darker.

 **Emperor (Halo)  
** Good… good, let me know when you have found him. I will  
dispatch supports ships to your location.

 **Darth  
** That will not be necessary master.

 **Emperor (Halo)  
** You are courageous to say the least my friend but I have  
sensed something in the Force.

 **Darth  
** Some sort if interference… I have also sensed it.

 **Emperor (Halo)  
** Most likely the Jedi. Be careful, they may be on to you.

 **Darth  
** I will my master.

The Emperor's halo fades.

 **76 EXT: SPACE - DARTH**

Darth's shuttle veers off.

 **130 EXT: Different SPACE – JEDI SHIPS**

 **86 INT: COCKPIT – OBIWAN**

 **Obiwan  
** (Jaga's Cluster), everyone get that?

 **(O.C.)  
** (The other three confirm.)

 **76 EXT: SPACE – DARTH – Jaga's Cluster**

His ship comes out of light speed. Other ships are firing  
on him right away. He fires and maneuvers, there are  
only a couple ships.

He destroys them, shuttle intact, he lands.

 **131 Ext: Jaga – Field – Tall Grass – afternoon –  
Hot - Sunny**

He runs from the ship and dives behind some desert  
shrubs. His Light Saber drawn, he looks for ground  
attackers and then runs off.

 **132 EXT: TOWN (Zorbia) – RUN DOWN – POOR –  
DAY - CLOUDY **

He follows his senses and eventually comes to a town.

 **133 INT: HOME – ONE ROOM - FAMILY**

He ducks into a ram shackled building. The POOR  
PEOPLE inside, an old man and women, six children,  
a husband and wife. They don't speak, just watch.  
Darth finally, feeling he is safe, observes his house  
mates, pauses.

 **Darth  
** Do you understand my language?

No one speaks at first. Finally the husband speaks up.

 **COT (HUSBAND)  
** We understand you.

 **Darth  
** Forgive my intrusion.

 **Cot  
** _ **Looks at others  
**_ You are not the first. Are you running?

 **Darth  
** For the moment.

The smallest of the children walks up to Darth and looks  
at the Light Saber in his hand. Darth shows it to him.

 **Darth cont.  
** It is… a Light Saber.

 **BINU (CHILD 1)  
** A Saber?

 **DIYAN (MOTHER)  
** A weapon.

 **Darth  
** Yes.

 **Diyan  
** You can fight?

 **Darth  
** Yes.

 **Cot  
** _ **Excited  
**_ Do you have a ship?

 **Darth  
** Yes.

 **GECK (OLD MAN)  
** Darker! Bastard!

 **Darth  
** What did you say?

 **Cot  
** Darker, he rules this planet and many others.

 **Darth  
** How is this man the ruler of so many?

 **Geck  
** He is not a man!

 **Darth  
** What do you mean?

 **Geck  
** He is a monster!

 **GOCKA (OLD WOMAN)  
** My husband is angry. They say Darker is from another  
planet.

 **Darth  
** Do you know where?

 **BESHAL (2nd oldest boy)  
** We are told he is from a place called Tatooine

 **Darth  
** Tatooine!

 **Beshal  
** Yes, it is said that he was taken in by humans as a baby.  
His original home was destroyed by humans. His real  
mother and father were killed. But this is only what people  
say, a myth perhaps.

 **Darth  
** …But he is not human?

 **Beshal  
** There are many things people say he is. The one I best  
remember is… Sand…

 **Darth  
** Sand people, Tuscans?

 **Beshal  
** Yes, I believe that is correct.

 **Darth  
** What does he look like?

 **Beshal  
** He walks like a human but he wears heavy clothes. His  
face is bright red. He breaths from different places in his head.  
He is difficult to look at.

 **Darth  
** Do you know how he came to this planet?

 **Beshal  
** I do not know.

 **Gocka  
** I know… He killed his way here!

 **Darth  
** How so?

 **Gocka  
** When he was a child he was a good boy.

 **Diyan  
** …Momma that is only a story…

 **Darth  
** …I wish to hear this story.

 **Gocka  
** He was unable to deny his animal past. He killed his human  
parents and escaped to one of our nearby planets called  
(Foroon). There he either tricked or killed his way into the  
government.

People feared him. He eventually, through control and fear,  
became the ruler of many planets in our galaxy.

 **Darth  
** He is… intelligent?

 **Gocka  
** Too… He is brilliant. None have ever come close to him!

 **Geck  
** He has killed so many who would oppose him.

 **Darth  
** How may?

 **Cot  
** Some say millions.

 **Darth  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ Tuscan!

 **Cot  
** He is the reason we live together.

 **Gocka  
** He is the reason we live like this!

 **Geck  
** _ **Begins to cry  
**_ We used to be a proud people.

 **Darth  
** _ **Angry  
**_ You will be a proud people again!

Darth ignites his Light Saber. The boy is astonished.  
They all look at him, he looks at them, he walks out.

 **134 EXT: STREET – DAY - CLOUDY**

He's ticked! He looks down the street.

 **134 EXT: (Jaga's Cluster) – STREET – DAY – CLOUDY**

 **(Choreograph)**

Darth spots a group of soldiers searching. He struts angrily  
(The way Anakin used to). We can see one of the soldiers  
has identified him from a distance. They begin to run out  
of the building they were searching, towards him.

Some begin shooting at him as they charge. Darth uses  
his Light Saber to deflect the shots. Some of his  
deflections kill those who fired them. Soon Darth is  
in the fray. About twenty-five of them. One by one  
Darth cuts them down, striking or deflecting.

Some eventually take cover. His senses tell him  
where the shots are coming from. He skillfully deflects  
them all. He chases down each attacker and in a world  
wind of parlays, cuts them down.

One or two even engage him hand to hand but he's  
too good. They die one way or another. More soldiers  
eventually show up. Shots are coming from everywhere.  
He's in trouble but holding his own. Fighter ships soon  
join the fight. Eventually ground vehicles also join.

A net is dropped on him, he's entangled but cuts the  
net away. He uses the Force to push the soldiers away.  
Another net is thrown at him but he cuts that away also.

 **135 Darth - POV**

From his eyes we watch the world around him go dark.

 **136 INT: PRISON ROOM – LIGHT**

When he awakes… …He finds himself suspended and  
restrained by plasma restraints (like the one that held  
Obiwan when he was captured by Dooku in one of the  
last movies).

The room is quiet. A door opens, Dist Darker enters.  
Dist's face is bright red, his features grotesque as the  
boy had indicated.

 **DIST DARKER  
** You are with the… Empire?

 **Darth  
** Yes.

 **Dist  
** Are you… the Emperor?

 **Darth  
** I am not.

 **Dist  
** _ **Surprised  
**_ You should be! You fight like a king! You fight like me.

 **Darth  
** And you…

 **Dist  
** Dist Darker at your service. I am the ruler of… well, most  
of this sector of the galaxy.

 **Darth  
** Why have you not killed me?

 **Dist  
** _ **Laughs unsure of the question  
**_ Why… are you in a hurry to die?

 **Darth  
** Perhaps.

 **Dist  
** Per… Why! You are a great man… you could be the Emperor!  
Why… a man like you. You… you killed over two-hundred of  
my men!

I don't think I could even do that. You fought even when  
you were down. Used that Jedi, Force thing. Why would a man  
like you…?

 **Darth  
** …You would not wish to be a man like me.

 **Dist  
** You're wrong… I would… well actually I wouldn't want to  
be a man. We did a… medical scan. We can do that, really  
amazing the technology.

I was disappointed, I heard about you, I'd hoped you were  
more like me. But you have a heart and brain… like a humon,  
that really is too bad.

Pauses… looks at Darth's light Saber as he holds it  
in his own hand.

 **Dist cont.  
** The… Light… Saber. What a marvelous weapon this is.  
I am pretty good with a Saber myself. Had one made for  
myself.

You know, we have some of the hardest metal in the  
galaxy… right here on this planet. Your Light Saber cut  
through it like nothing! Killed my best soldier.

Of course he was a humon so I don't really care. The only  
good Humon is a dead Humon. And you wheel this  
like… like no one I've ever seen. I would very much…  
 _ **Pauses, thinks  
**_ …It's a Humon woman isn't it? That's why you want to dies.  
You Humon's, women are the love of your life! A Humon  
failing if you ask me but I know this emotion, they… trap you.

A female tried to trap me once, so I killed her. Again,  
Humon, who cares? So you lost your love… how, what  
happened, did someone kill her?

 **Darth  
** Yes.

 **Dist  
** Oh… well… that makes sense. At least to other Humon's it  
does. That's tough, that's tough. How did she…

 **Darth  
** _ **Lowers his head  
**_ …I… killed her.

 **Dist  
** Ya… you! Oh that **is** tough. Wow, I'd want to die too. That  
is if I was a man.  
 _ **Changes the subject uncaringly  
**_ So why did you come here? Did you come here  
to kill me?

 **Darth  
** I came to subdue you, that was one of my mandates.

 **Dist  
** Really… why?

 **Darth  
** You were the main political figure blocking trade to the  
Empire.

 **Dist  
** What? You came to subdue me because I blocked trade  
to the Empire? What a waste. There are lots of other  
sympathizers out there.

 **Darth  
** I believe you will find that you… are alone.

 **Dist  
** _ **Checks A NEARBY COMPUTER  
**_ Wow, you've been busy. Yep, you killed most of the important  
ones. So what, there are lots of ways to bring trade back to  
the Empire?

 **Darth  
** My orders came from the Emperor himself. I don't question orders,  
I just follow them.

 **Dist  
** Ok, I can understand that.  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ You said that subduing me was… one… of your mandates. Was  
there another? I didn't kill your woman. You said, you did. So what  
did I do to you?

 **Darth  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Is it true, are you the child of… Sand People?

 **Dist  
** _ **Astonished  
**_ Wow, you **have** been doing your homework! Ok, guilty  
as charged, so what?

 **Darth  
** Sand People killed my mother.

 **Dist  
** Sand Peop… your mother. Wow, your woman, your mother…  
No wonder you want to die. Of course, that is another  
Humon failing.

Sand People don't care about their parents once they're on their  
own but I guess I can understand that.

 **Darth  
** Sand People are nothing more than animals that walk upright like Human's.

 **Dist  
** _ **Taken back by this statement  
**_ Wha… NO THEY'RE NOT!  
 _ **Angry… Still yelling…  
**_ Tuscan's are beautiful people! They are wild and wonderful.  
You're mother deserved what she got! Humon scum!

I hope they used her for bait! Humon's are oppressors! All  
humon's think they are the best in the Galaxy but I know  
better. The Empire, they are the biggest oppressors.

 **Darth  
** So how does that make you different, you oppress those in your  
part of the galaxy?

 **Dist  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ Simple… I'm not humon.  
 _ **Changes the conversation  
**_ **Hey** … you got to me angry. You are not only brave,  
you are clever. That's ok, I'm angry now, I can't learn when  
I'm angry.

I want to kill you and I can't learn about you if you're dead.  
I will come back when I'm not angry anymore. We will continue  
this conversation when I return.

 **Darth  
** When you return… I will kill you.

 **Dist  
** _ **Laughs  
**_ Really… that's pretty funny coming from you. It's possible  
but… I'm not the one in restraints.

Dist leaves the room. Darth's plasma restraints grow in  
power and he is rendered unconscious again.

 **TIME PASSES:**

 **136 INT: SAME ROOM**

 **137 OBIWAN (POV)**

He awakens to see Darth Suspended as well, in the  
Plasma Restraints.

 **Obiwan  
** Anakin! How good to see you, or what's left of you. Are you  
awake, I can't see your eyes behind that mask?

 **Darth  
** I have been awake for some time my old master.

 **Obiwan  
** Thinking of how you'd kill me no doubt.

 **Darth  
** The thought had crossed my mind Except that I am unable to  
exercise my power over the dark side beyond my restraints.

 **Obiwan  
** Yes, Plasma. Dooku had me in these once, left me completely  
powerless. I have to research these… if and when I ever get  
out of here.

 **Darth  
** You are great with the Force my old master. You could use it to  
free yourself.

 **Obiwan  
** _ **Laughs  
**_ And destroy myself in the process. No thanks my old friend,  
I'll Save, self sacrifice, for a more opportune time.

 **Darth  
** How… unfortunate.

 **Obiwan  
** Well it's good to know you haven't completely lost your sense  
of humor.  
 _ **No response from Darth  
**_ You know we could combine our power and escape?

 **Darth  
** You know we could end up compromising our powers with  
the Force? Yoda has explained on many an occasion, what  
could happen if we combine different sides of the Force.

 **Obiwan  
** Yes, he did say that didn't he? But what have we to lose?  
 _ **Pauses  
**_ Are you afraid you might get pulled back to the good side?

 **Darth  
** Are you afraid you might succumb to the Dark Side?

 **Obiwan  
** _ **Laughs  
**_ Not likely, but… you're right, that is a possibility. And yet I  
think it's a chance I'm willing to take. How about it Anakin? I  
can't do this alone.

 **Darth  
** _ **Pauses, lowers his head  
**_ It is a chance... I would **not** be willing to take.

 **Obiwan  
** What?

 **Darth  
** _ **Totally defeated  
**_ I… would welcome death.

 **Obiwan  
** You would… What are you talking about Anakin? Welcome  
De… You… You're a warrior. Your destiny… your destiny is… is to die in  
battle! Anakin you…  
 _ **thinks, Changes strategies  
**_ …He'll torture you to death you know!

 **Darth  
** No pain could be greater than that which I suffer now.

 **Obiwan  
** What? Anakin you… he'll…  
 _ **Thinks, gets serious  
**_ …Is it Padme you speak of?

 **Darth  
** _ **Pause  
**_ Yes.

 **Obiwan  
** Yes… yes my old friend… her death dealt us all a great  
blow. I couldn't even imagine your pain. Death might  
indeed be better.  
 _ **Pauses, thinks  
**_ Anakin, why did you come here? Why did you come to  
this planet?

 **Darth  
** I… was given a task by the Emperor… to subdue Dist  
Darker.

 **Obiwan  
** Oh…  
 _ **Candid  
**_ Good job.  
 _ **Pauses, thinks  
**_ Do you know why I'm here?

 **Darth  
** Of course.

 **Obiwan  
** He caught me! He caught you. Not to pat myself on the back,  
or you for that matter but I think either of us is a force to be  
reckoned with!

 **Darth  
** I… would agree.

 **Obiwan  
** He caught both of us… I think we both, seriously underestimated  
your nemesis.

 **Darth  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ I would again, share your assessment of the situation…  
for the moment.

 **Obiwan  
** The Force is with him you know?

 **Darth  
** Yes, I sensed it when we last spoke.

 **Obiwan  
** It would explain how he has gained so much power.

 **Darth  
** It would but it seemed to me that **it** controls him.

 **Obiwan  
** For now, for now Anakin but what if he learned to control it?  
He already rules most of this galaxy. If he were to learn  
the ways of the Force, no one would be safe!  
 _ **Thinks  
**_ He would probably try to overthrow the Empire!

 **Darth  
** He has already tried.

 **Obiwan  
** There you go!

 **Darth  
** Death still seems more preferable.

 **Obiwan  
** Wow, you are screwed up.  
 _ **Thinks  
**_ Anakin, if you fail this mission… If you fail, death will be of  
no comfort to you.

You will have failed in death and you will know it in death!  
You will have failed the Emperor… the Empire!  
 _ **Pauses, looks at Darth out of the corner of his eye  
**_ Anakin, you will have failed Padme.

 **Darth  
** _ **Looks up in anger  
**_ What did you say?

 **Obiwan  
** _ **Angry, yelling  
**_ It doesn't matter what I say! Anakin you want to kill  
me anyway!  
 _ **Makes observation  
**_ As long as you're restrained there's not much you can do about  
it. Anakin, would you want Padme to be a slave to Dist Darker?

 **Darth  
** _ **Bursts out  
**_ Padme is dead!

 **Obiwan  
** That doesn't matter and you know it. I'm right about that!

 **Darth  
** She did not love me.

 **Obiwan  
** Do you think giving up on Dist Darker would help? Do you  
still think death will bring you back to her? She did love you… when you  
were the old Anakin.

 **Darth  
** _ **Long pause  
**_ For the moment… for the moment my old master… I…  
I must agree. You… you are right. It pains me greatly but…  
you are right.

 **Obiwan  
** That's the old Anakin I once new! There is good in you, I sense it!

 **Darth  
** _ **Becoming re-invigorated  
**_ Yes… yes, we will get free. And together we **will** destroy Dist Darker!

 **Obiwan  
** Yes! Yes! And when this mission is complete…

 **Darth  
** …When this mission is complete… I will kill you.

 **Obiwan  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ Anakin, it is… somehow… comforting… to know that you  
still have your priorities, although I'm not sure why I'm comforted  
by that.

They study each other for a moment. Then Darth tips his  
head back focusing totally on the Force. Obiwan watches  
him for another second and then does the same.

 **138 INT: COMMAND ROOM – (Jaga's Cluster )**

The command room operator calls Dist Darker on a comm..

 **Dist V.O.  
** Yeah, this is commander Darker.

 **OPERATOR 1  
** We… we are getting an emergency call from our space  
defense command.

 **Dist V.O.  
** What?

 **Operator 1  
** Six ships attacking… unknown origin.

 **Dist V.O.  
** So, shoot em down, send in Battle Cruisers if you have to.

 **Operator 1  
** _ **Pauses… checks his panel  
**_ Battle Cruisers deployed… Defense fighters are… they are…

 **Dist V.O.  
** They are what you idiot?

 **Operator 1  
** _ **Shaken  
**_ …They are… faltering sir.

 **139 INT: DIST - Chaimbers**

 **Dist  
** _ **To himself  
**_ What the…  
 _ **Calls the operator  
**_ Who are they, do we know anything yet?

 **Operator 1 V.O.  
** Still, unknown origin sir.

 **Dist  
** Ok… ok, I'll be down in a minute!

 **138b INT: COMMMAND ROOM**

Dist walks in.

 **Dist cont.  
** Now what the heck is…?

 **Operator 1  
** …We have another problem sir.

Dist is at the panel punching buttons furiously.

 **Operator 1 cont.  
** Imperial… They're Imperial Star Destroyers. Our Battle  
Cruisers are holding for the moment sir but…

 **Dist  
** _ **Changes his attention  
**_ …What else… what else were you going to tell me?

 **Operator 1  
** The Containment section. Plasma restraints are registering  
a failure. The restraints in cell 1 A are failing.

 **Dist  
** Geese... So turn them up! Kill the prisoners if you have to!

 **Operator 1  
** I… I tried sir. The controls are not responding!

 **Dist  
** Geese... Ok, ah, I guess we're at war… or something. Sound  
the alarm and have about one-hundred men meet me by that  
cell right away!

 **Operator 1  
** Yes sir!

 **140 INT: CORRIDOR JUST OUTSIDE CELL 1 A**

 **136 INT: INSIDE THE CELL**

Obiwan and Darth are intermingled in the Force. An aura of  
sorts fills the room. The plasma restraints are starting to spark.  
The aura begins to spin faster and faster. Soon electric bolts of  
energy are bursting everywhere.

Eventually the restraints explode (in slow motion). The two  
men settle slowly to the floor. They land on their feet but  
when they pull out of their trance they are exhausted. Darth  
falls to the floor stunned.

 **Obiwan  
** I have a head ache.

Darth is still sitting, he says nothing. Obiwan gains his composure  
and runs to Darth's side.

 **Obiwan  
** Anakin, are you all right?

 **Darth  
** _ **Shakes it off  
**_ I… I think so.

 **Obiwan  
** Anakin, have you come back to the good side?

 **Darth  
** I don't think so, I still want to kill you.

 **Obiwan  
** _ **Helps him up  
**_ I guess you'll be ok.

 **Darth  
** _ **Pauses  
**_ You… you could have killed me.

 **Obiwan  
** Ridicules, I need you.

 **Darth  
** You… could have gotten along without me.

 **Obiwan  
** Yeah, well… C'mon we need to get out of here.

 **Darth  
** _ **Sensing something  
**_ I sense… men… amassing outside at the door.

 **Obiwan  
** Yes, I sense it too, are you ready for this?

 **Darth  
** I am but we have no Light Sabers. We WILL have to  
stay together.

 **Obiwan  
** I sense Dist Darker… I think he's out there.

The two meditate again.

 **140 INT: OUTSIDE THE CELL**

The door explodes open taking out some of Dist's men.  
Then, (like wind blowing seeds off of a dandelion) all of  
Dist's men, including dist are picked up and thrown in all  
directions. Obiwan and Darth charge out together.

Obiwan fends off some of the men that come back at him.  
Darth jumps on Dist Darker. Dist has animal strength and  
using his feet, blows Darth off of him and runs. Darth  
gets up to give chase but Obiwan is in trouble, all hell  
breaks out!

 **141 EXT: SPACE - STAR DESTROYER – SPACE BATTLE**

The fighting is on. Imperial star destroyer's battle (Jaga's  
cluster) battle cruisers. Tie fighters battle (Jaga's cluster)  
fighters. (Sith are in their own kind of ships) The Sith are  
battling everyone.

 **142 EXT: (Jaga's Cluster) - SURFACE**

Some storm troopers are on the ground and engaging  
Dist's ground forces. Soon more Jedi arrive and join the  
fray on the ground, Light Sabers are flying.

 **143 INT: OBIWAN AND DARTH – MISC CORRIDOR**

They're looking for help, it's mayhem, the war is on! Dist  
Darker catches Obiwan and Darth in a corridor. He pulls  
both Light Sabers out and ignites them ready for battle.

 **Dist  
** _ **Laughs  
**_ I love these things!

Obiwan and Darth both think the same. Simultaneously  
they use the force to snatch the Light Sabers out of Dist's  
hands.

 **Dist cont.  
** I didn't think of that!

 **(Choreograph)**

Dist runs, Darth and Obiwan give chase. Some of Dist's  
men cut them off. Darth and Obiwan easily cut them  
down. Dist actually returns with a staff of sorts (wizard  
staff). He rejoins the fight and the Light Sabers don't  
seem to affect it.

He's also able to fire plasma charges from it. At first  
he knocks Obiwan down but Darth uses the Force to  
do the same to Dist. Obiwan springs up and is back  
in the fight.

 **142b EXT: (Jaga's Cluster) – OUTSIDE THE PALACE**

A war is raging on the ground, the Jedi are cleaning  
up. TWO SITH are able to land and spring from their  
ships to join the fight. Before long the Jedi and the  
Sith are into it with Light Sabers flailing.

 **143b INT: INSIDE PALACE – OBIWAN AND DARTH**

 **(Choreograph)**

Fighting Jaga Forces.

 **141 EXT: SPACE – STAR DESTROYER – OTHER SHIPS**

An Imperial Star Destroyer attacks a (Jaga) battle  
cruisers and destroys it! Some Tie fighters are shot down  
by Dist's fighter ships and vice versa. The four Sith ships  
are kicking butt!

 **142 EXT: SURFACE**

One Sith and one Jedi battle it out but soon the Sith  
overwhelms the Jedi and kills him. The other Jedi now  
takes on this Sith but the Sith holds his own.

 **143 INT: CORRIDOR – FIGHT – OBIWAN AND DARTH**

They have defeated Dist's current help. Now they're  
both in another fight with Dist. They're both striking  
but he's blocking. He's good, he even gets a few shots  
in.

Darth eventually cuts Dist's staff in half. They're  
just about to get him when more of Dist's men  
cut in. Dist escapes in the Malay.

 **143b INT: Corridor – republic units entering**

Republic units are now on the ground and in the fight  
just in time. Storm troopers trickle in and are actually  
fighting alongside the republic troops to fend off Dist's  
army.

 **143c int: fight**

Three new Jedi join the fight, one of them is Yoda.  
Yoda battles his way to the side of Obiwan and Darth.  
They are using obstacles to hide behind.

 **YODA  
** Anakin, good to see you it is.

 **Darth  
** Master, I thought all the Jedi were dead?

 **Yoda  
** Hidden they were but most of the Jedi, dead they are.

 **Obiwan  
** _ **Looking the situation over  
**_ Anakin, you and I can cut through those doors. I sense Dist  
back there somewhere!

Just then, Dist Darker comes through the doors. He  
doesn't see the Darth and the Jedi and joins the fight  
with his men.

Darth is looking at the doors when Dist comes through  
and takes off after him.

 **Obiwan  
** Anakin, no wait! It's probably…

…Darth disappears into the fight looking for Dist.

 **Obiwan cont**.  
…a trap.

Yoda laughs.

 **Obiwan  
** What could possibly be funny right now?

 **Yoda  
** Control him then you could not. Control him now what  
makes you think?

 **Obiwan  
** Oh, very funny!

Yoda laughs again. Shots come close to them. Yoda is  
distracted from the conversation and charges off into  
the fight.

 **Obiwan cont.  
** _ **To himself  
**_ Can't anyone just stay put?

Obiwan charges in and joins the fight behind Yoda using his  
Light Saber to deflect and defend.

 **144 INT: CORRIDOR – DARTH**

Now he searches a labyrinth of corridors to find Dist.

 _At this point it will be, or would be best if the producers  
and directors could choreograph the following battle  
between Darth and Dist. Suggestions: _

**Montage:**

- _Watch the beginning of one of the more recent James  
Bond movies. There is a part at the beginning of the movie  
when Daniel Craig chases a black guy through a labyrinth  
of construction sites. They both do some of the most amazing  
acrobatics that I have ever seen. I want this kind of chase  
scene here with Darth and Dist._

- _They begin the chase by running through a ventilation  
system._

- _Dist catches a ride up on the bottom of an elevator. Darth  
follows somehow_.

- _They both end up catching a ride on the OUTSIDE of a  
ship that ascends into outer space._

- _They somehow get inside the ship by actually climbing  
into an engine assembly at the back end of the ship past  
the fire and gas it is expelling_.

- _Dist and Darth battle it out within the ships inner workings._

- _They actually do enough damage that the ship has to  
land again. They continue to battle during the whole  
incident._

- _Darth, being the stronger and more aggressive of the two.  
Dist always running or defending._

- _They eventually end up back outside the ship, still battling._

- _They enter a shipping warehouse of sorts and all the  
inhabitance clear out._

- _Add other ideas. Feel free to change this but it has to  
involve __**Parkour (Freerunning)**_

 **End montage:**

Finally Darth disarms Dist. Dist falls backwards and down.  
Darth has his Light Saber pointed at Dist's throat.

 **Dist  
** Please… no… please, don't kill me… please!

 **Darth  
** Why should I let you live Tuscan scum?

 **Dist  
** I… I can help you. I will be your… your servant!

 **Darth  
** I need no servants! Everyone IS my servant!

 **Dist  
** Please! I can protect you. I will do anything, just don't  
kill me!

 **Darth  
** _ **Jabs his Light Saber at Dist, singes the clothing around  
his neck  
**_Give me a better reason!

 **Dist  
** _ **Pauses… thinks  
**_ I… I wish…

 **Darth  
** _ **Pulls back a little  
**_ Good… good… what do you wish?

 **Dist  
** I…  
 _ **His head falls forward in shame  
**_ I… wish… to…  
 _ **Begins weeping  
**_ …To avenge my people  
 _ **Gets angry and looks up at Darth and yells  
**_ I wish… to avenge my people… before I die!

 **Darth  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ NOT a bad wish. I would consider this.

Darth remembers what Obiwan said about the Force  
being with Dist.

 **Darth cont.  
** I need no servant… however…

 **Dist  
** Anything…  
 _ **Bows in humiliation before Darth  
**_ Anything.

 **Darth  
** I am Sith…

 **Dist  
** _ **Looks up  
**_ Yes… yes master Sith?

 **Darth  
** When a Sith is no longer a student he can be called to proliferate  
the species, either by a Sith woman… or…

 **Dist  
** Yes?

 **Darth  
** …Or by obtaining a student.

 **Dist  
** _ **Smiles, desperate!  
**_ I… I could be your student! I could do that!

 **Darth  
** _ **Thinks  
**_ Sith students are usually younger. You ARE my senior.

 **Dist  
** _ **Desperate  
**_ I… It doesn't matter… right? I could be a student. I… I  
would like to learn your ways master. I would learn from  
you… I would. Maybe I could… even teach you some things?

 **Darth  
** Yes… yes, I would like to learn from you. How did you  
become ruler of so much? How did you become a ruler without  
the use of the Force?

 **Dist  
** _ **Still desperate  
**_ I… I could teach you master. I would teach you all you wished to know!

 **Darth  
** _ **Goes into a meditation and summons the Dark Side  
**_ You will call me… master.

Dist falls into a trance.

 **Darth cont**.  
You will follow me and my commands through all eternity.  
You will follow me.

 **Dist  
** Yes… yes… I… I will… I will follow you my master. I will serve  
only you my master.

 **Darth  
** _ **Comes out of meditation  
**_ Good… I will send you instructions. You will stay here until  
I call for you.

 **Dist  
** _ **Sort of comes out of his trance  
**_ Yes… yes my master.

Dist gets up. Darth hands him his personal Light Saber.

 **Darth  
** You will carry this Light Saber now. It is yours until you  
can design your own. When you have built your own Light Saber,  
your training will be complete.

 **Dist  
** I…  
 _ **Bows his head  
**_ I will carry it with honor.

 **Darth  
** _ **Looks intently at him  
**_ You serve me now. I serve the Emperor. You will open all  
trade to the Empire. You will encourage it amongst your followers  
and your people.

If anyone questions you, you will tell them the truth, that you  
are now in the service of the Empire.

 **Dist  
** It… will… be… done.

 **Darth  
** Now… go and carry out your duties as you normally would.  
I will call on you when I need you. If I should come to  
death, you will carry on in my footsteps, is that clear?

Dist bows, looks at his Light Saber and walks off.

 **76 INT: (Jaga's Cluster)Darths Shuttle – AS Darth  
ENTERS**

Before Darth enters the ship he looks around. He  
sees the family that he had intruded on earlier.  
They're smiling and waving. Darth timidly waves  
back. Darth climbs aboard his ship.

 **141 EXT: SPACE – FIGHTING**

Most of the fighting is over. Darth's shuttle takes off and  
lands on a Star Destroyer.

 **70 EXT: SPACE – STAR DESTROYER**

 **145 INT: STAR DESTROYER – FIGHTER HANGER BAY**

On a Star Destroyer. He has a new fighter ship waiting for  
him.

 **74 EXT: SPACE – STAR DESTROYER – OPEN BAY DOOR**

Darth leaves the Star Destroyer in his own ship.

 **77 INT: COCKPIT - DARTH**

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** What… of Dist Darker my young apprentice?

 **Darth  
** He will release trade to the Empire and he is still alive as  
you requested.

 **Emperor (Holo)  
** Excellent, you have done well my friend. You have become  
more powerful with the Dark Side. Everything has happened as  
I had foreseen it.

Now return to Geonosis. We are still in need of a labor force  
and I have something special awaiting you.

 **77.5 INT: (Ragoon) JEDI – LISTENING – SOME ROOM –  
OBIWAN CURSES DARTH**

Obiwan is still on ( **Saleucami** Suolriep) Listening in on Darth's  
conversation with the Emperor. Yoda and other Jedi stand  
with him.

 **Obiwan  
** **Damn you Anakin!** Why didn't you kill that monster?

 **Yoda  
** Other plans for Dist Darker has he. Revealed to me by the  
Force this is.

 **Obiwan  
** I can only imagine what. Should we leave other Jedi behind  
to find Dist Darker?

 **Yoda  
** Another time will we seek Dist Darker out. Vader, the  
death of the remaining Jedi he seeks. Of the Emperor,  
something special has he awaiting his student. Find out what  
this is we must.

 **Obiwan  
** Alright master, back to our part of the Galaxy to find Anakin  
then.

 **Cut to Credits**

 **Mode: Starwars music**

 **End 1st Movie**


End file.
